Dark Moon Rising
by Boogermeister
Summary: AU GrimmIchi. Ichigo couldn't find a will to leave his abusive boyfriend, claiming that he still loves him. Would a chance encounter with a blue-haired stranger change his thoughts on his relationship? Yaoi Shiro/HichixIchi, GrimmxIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Based on a special dream I had! I wrote it on the same day I had it! Please don't get angry about how I portray Shiro aka Hichigo.

**Warning:** lemon, smut, swearing, possible rape, possible OOC and violence. Well . . . . enjoy!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1**

"Ichi! Ichi! Ya don't hear me when I'm talkin' ta ya?! Ya retarded piece o' shit!" A orange-haired teen managed to dodge out of a way just before an empty bottle of whisky shattered onto the wall behind him. Not this again, he thought tiredly as he closed his brown eyes. It was the fourth time this week that his boyfriend became violently drunk, and he hated it. "Ichigo, doncha hear me?" Ichigo reopened his eyes and glanced at the fuming man; he would be a splitting image of him but the man was albino with a slightly bigger frame and gold-black eyes. "I said that I want ya ta get me some booze."

"You know I can't," mumbled Ichigo. "I keep telling you that--"

"Does it look like I care 'bout that?!" scoffed the pale man. "Just find a fuckin' way, or you'll be sorry!" Ichigo flinched slightly at the threat and glanced away, his skin tingled in fear. He hesitantly walked by him to reach for his jacket that was on the couch. Suddenly, his arm was roughly grabbed and he froze. He instantly assumed that he had done something wrong, but was nuzzled affectionately in the neck instead. "Ichi . . . . ya know I love ya, right?" purred the albino, kissing at his jawline.

". . . . Yeah," muttered Ichigo. "I love you too, Shiro." Shiro grinned as he turned him around and kissed at his lips, Ichigo didn't bother to grimace at his alcoholic breath. This was the only side of his boyfriend he preferred, the gentle side. "I'll try to get some beer for you," he muttered.

"Ya better," smirked Shiro, slapping sharply on his behind. The teen yelped out before scowling a little at him. He put on his jacket and walked towards the door, as he left he was glad that Shiro had left him unscathed this time. Often, he would be left wincing in pain from his 'episodes', but walked it off around his friends. The late winter air breezed lightly into the night as Ichigo walked through the deserted streets. Maybe he could nag his friends into getting liquor for him, then again they'd ask if it's for Shiro. He sighed deeply as he crossed the street, not realizing that he bumped into someone.

"Hey!" gritted the person, who fumbled backward onto the ground and nearly dropped his bags. "Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ichigo exclaimed, offering his hand to the man. The man glared up, his unnaturally blue hair illuminated from the dull yellow streetlight.

"Tch, I don't need it," he grumbled, gathering up his bags. The items tinked from the movement, it was obviously alcohol in glass bottles. "Just look before you walk, kid."

"Sorry," muttered Ichigo.

"Whatever," the guy scoffed, ignoring his courtesy as he stood up and walked away. Ichigo frowned at the dwindling figure, wanting to stick his tongue out like a little child.

"Whatever yourself," he muttered. He was about to walk when he noticed a single bag left on the ground, the stranger must've forgotten it. For a minute, he considered taking it back to him but the man's attitude irritated him. He picked it up and looked inside, it was a six-pack of beer. It wasn't the same brand that Shiro liked, but it was better than returning home empty-handed and earning a black eye from him. Considering it once again, he turned on his heels and walked back home.

". . . . Shiro," muttered Ichigo as he opened his apartment door. "Shiro, are you still home? I . . . . I managed to get some."

"Ichi?" grumbled Shiro, stumbling from the hallway. "Shit, that was quick. Give them ta me."

"Um, about that . . . ." Ichigo muttered, and Shiro's expression instantly changed. "I-I mean, I got it but--"

"But what?" frowned Shiro as he stalked forward, and the teen flinched away in fear. "Tell me what's wrong, or you'll make me regret somethin'."

"It's the wrong brand of beer," he mumbled anxiously, his fingers twitched nervously.

"Oh, is that it?" scoffed Shiro as he stepped closer. "Lemme see." With obvious hesitant, he gave the bag to him and Shiro looked inside. "It's better than nothin'," he mumbled as he walked to couch and sat down, he opened one bottle and finished it in a few gulps. "What're ya standin' there for? Clean up that glass."

"B-but you're the one that made that mess!" argued Ichigo, only to have a glass bottle thrown at him. He ducked just in time only to hear a shatter.

"Ya want me ta make more mess?" Shiro muttered lowly. "I tell ya ta do somethin', you'll do it. Understand that?"

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo, taking off his jacket. To the outside world, nobody would understand why a nineteen-year-old stay with a person who was a few years older than him and was very demanding. Only his close friends were concerned about him, they would often noticed bruises and marks around his body but he would dismissed it by coming from a street fight. Ichigo had never told his family about it, he kept it away from them for their own safety since they were still wary about him living on his own for two years.

To be honest, he had met the albino on his last year of high school. At first, Shiro was very flirty towards him and Ichigo would often ignored his behaviors. Gradually, he began to warm up towards him and soon they started dating despite the subtle age difference. His friends were a little uneasy about the new person in his life but Ichigo didn't care. He was in love with him. However, he later realized that Shiro's personality was slowly changing the moment he finished high school and left home to live with him. He changed even greater soon after they slept for the first time, almost a complete 180.

The first time, during an argument, Shiro angrily struck him in the face. Ichigo was shocked from the sudden attack and nearly cried, but Shiro quickly apologized to him and said that he would never do it again. And that what he had said after every time, making sure that Ichigo loves him and stays for him. And every time Ichigo would forgive him, despite his temper.

Gingerly, Ichigo swept up the shards into a small garbage bag and tied it up. He kept glancing over his shoulders, Shiro had already drank four more bottles of beer and the glassy look on his eyes was intimidating. "Ichi," slurred Shiro, glancing back at him.

"Y-yeah, Shiro?" muttered Ichigo.

"Strip yer clothes off, we're gonna fuck," he grinned lazily as he stood up.

"But . . . . Tomorrow, I gotta go to work early," Ichigo replied quietly, backing away. "Please, Shiro, not tonight."

"No, I wanna get off, whether ya like it or not," leered Shiro as he walked up to him and grabbed him by the arm. Ichigo winced from the harshness as he was pulled into the hallway and into the bedroom. He was then pushed onto the bed and Shiro pinned him down, he couldn't fight back even if he had wanted to. "C'mon, Ichi," groaned Shiro, his breath was highly strong from the beer. "I thought ya love me."

"I do . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"Then why doncha wanna fuck wit' me?"

"Because I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Tch, yer fuckin' lyin' ta me!" scoffed Shiro, his hands gripping tightly on his shoulders. Ichigo winced from the bruising pain and glanced away from his angry eyes.

"I'm not, I just need to go to work early tomorrow," he whimpered. He gasped out as white fingers then gripped painfully at his orange hair and was forced to stare at him. "Please, Shiro, I need the money so we can pay the bills." Shiro glared at him before letting go of him.

"Turn over," he muttered. Ichigo blinked at him but complied, the albino promptly undid his pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. The teen bit his bottom lip and internally braced himself, he knew there was no use talking out of it once he started. "Ya wanna take it dry?" he muttered, and Ichigo shook his head. It wasn't long until he felt salivated digits invaded into his entrance, Ichigo muffled his soft cry as he shut his eyes from the dull pain. After a quick stretching, the drunk albino hastily undid his pants and pulled out his dripping erection. Without warning, he slammed into him in a single thrust.

"Ouch . . . .!" Ichigo cried out in pain, tears threatened to seeped through his eyes. All he could do now was to grip at the bedsheets as Shiro pounded into him mercilessly, only pain was making his mind blank. He was lucky enough that it had lasted for a few minutes before Shiro finally came in gratitude.

"Shit . . . . how come yer weren't enjoyin' it, Ichi?" slurred Shiro, pulling out of his slightly bloody entrance. Ichigo grimaced in shame before he was forced onto his back.

"I . . . . I did, but I was too tired to enjoy it," uttered Ichigo, his voice felt strained from the sharp pain in his lower back. Shiro simply frowned at him before lying next to him.

"Fuckin' piece o' shit," he mumbled drunkenly. Ichigo braced himself for a repurcussion but none came, his boyfriend soon fell asleep and started to snore. The teen sighed deeply in relief, it was a rare night that he was glad to have. He was just only forced to have sex against his will, but it was a wrong way to think like that. But it was better than to get beaten along with it.

* * *

"Hey, Ichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo blinked out of his thoughts and glanced up, two volupturous girls in waitress uniforms stared concernedly at him. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?" asked the auburn-haired one with dark grey eyes.

"No, I was just daydreaming, Orihime," sighed Ichigo, as he recurred to sweep in the empty restaurant. "Nothing's wrong."

"Uh-huhn . . . ." the girl with sea-green hair sighed.

"Guys, don't start," muttered Ichigo, gripping the broomstick tighter. "Shiro hadn't done anything to me last night, only to nag me to buy beer."

"But you're underage, Ichigo. How can you buy some?"

"I found a way, Nel," he muttered. "Now leave my problems alone, you girls gossip among yourselves."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Nel. "This past weekend, my cousin came to move here."

"Really, what for?" asked Orihime.

"Well, his parents kicked him out for hanging around so much . . . ." As they talked, Ichigo continued to sweep the floor clean. His mind was dulled from last night, he had a difficult time sleeping due to the pain in his lower back and the fear of Shiro waking up from his drunkened state. This morning, he managed to leave the house without being noticed by the passed out albino. If he had woken up, Ichigo would have been forced to give him a quickie and made him late for his job. He and two of his female friends were working as waiters in a decent restaurant, but Ichigo was the only one who was struggling to keep it.

"But he's such a douche, he doesn't like to drive some ugly old car," frowned Nel. "The only thing he drives is that fancy old motorcycle that he cherished so much. It's like looking after a spoiled kid."

"But you must help him, right?" shrugged Orihime. "After all, he's family."

"Don't remind me," Nel grimaced. "You'd think he was a saint if it wasn't for that blue hair of his--"

"Blue?" Ichigo questioned suddenly and the girls glanced at him. "Nel, did you say blue hair?"

"Yeah," replied the green-haired woman. "I know, it's weird, right? I know my hair color is unusually natural, but his takes the cake. Then again, yours is just as odd."

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo. "At least I don't have a weird tattoo on my face."

"Ah! You're so mean," pouted Nel.

"Whatever," muttered Ichigo, returning back his chore. However, the back of his head was jarring from last night's event; he bumped into a stranger who happened to be Nel's cousin by chance. What was more awkward was that he had stolen his pack of beer. But he doubted that he might run into him anytime soon.

"What's he doing now?" asked Orihime, setting the chairs around the tables.

"When I left, he was sleeping in his boxers," Nel replied as she helped her. "But he did say that he's coming by to ask for a job." This time, Ichigo flinched in surprise. Damn, now he has to face the blue-haired stranger.

"Uh, I'm gonna get the menus out," he muttered, walking briskly into the back room. He was worried, what if that man had found out that he took his beer? Even if he suspected it, he could just try to deny it. Sighing, he took out a crateful of menus just as his cell phone rang. He took it out and shivered a little at the caller id. "Hello, Shiro," he answered.

"Fuck, Ichi, why'd ya left so early?" asked Shiro, his voice sounded hoarse from the hard drinking.

"I told you last night, I have to work early," replied Ichigo.

"Tch, ya could've stay an' cuddle wit' me," he mumbled. "Ya know I like ya ta be in my arms, Ichi."

"I know, Shiro," muttered Ichigo.

"So, yer comin' home tonight so we can have time fer ourselves?" Shiro asked, almost purring in anticipating.

"I . . . . I'm sorry, I can't," he muttered quietly, hearing an angry huff of breath in response.

"Why not?" he seethed lowly.

"I'm working overtime, I told you that we need the money," mumbled Ichigo.

"Bullshit!" cursed Shiro, and the teen flinched from his reaction. "This past weekend, ya kept avoidin' me an' now yer working longer?!"

"But Shiro, you know that without any money coming, we won't be able to pay for the rent and bills--"

"Is that right? Ya know what I think? I think yer tryin' ta leave me!"

"Please don't say that," Ichigo whimpered frantically, crouching in the corner. "I'm not leaving you, Shiro. I just need the money, that's why I'm working so hard. You know I love you."

". . . . Sometimes I wonder," spat Shiro.

"I do, I really do," he reassured quickly. "That's why I stay with you after all this time. Please Shiro, I promise to make it up to you after I finished working. I'd do anything for you, baby."

"Really?" Shiro drawled, with a sickly sweet voice. "I love it when ya call me that, Ichi. All right, I'm sorry 'bout overreactin' like that."

"It's okay, baby," Ichigo sighed happily.

"I love ya," smiled the albino.

"Love you, too," he smiled. He hung up the phone and sighed, he was fortunate enough that his boyfriend hadn't thought about coming to his workplace and create a scene. Speaking of which, he stood up and carried the menus out of the back room.

* * *

Taking a much needed break, Ichigo walked through the kitchen and opened the door to the back alley. He sighed deeply and shivered slightly from the breeze, only two weeks left until spring. He walked out of the alley and walked into a local diner next door. His mind was constantly reeling from the altercation on the phone with Shiro. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend would be patient enough to wait until he finished with his overtime phase. His overtime shifts last for a few more nights until he earns enough money. Taking his usual seat by the counter, he ordered a turkey sandwich and checked on his phone.

So far, he hadn't received any messages from him and he smiled a little. At least he gave him some decent enough space. He had missed at how Shiro would just pine for him whenever he had to go to work like a small puppy. And when he would come back, the albino would just rained him with loving kisses. Now he was just lucky if he even gets a sober kiss from him on any day.

"Damn," he sighed as he glanced at the time on his phone, only four hours left in his shift. After finishing his quick meal, he paid his order and left. As soon as he walked back into the restaurant, his eyes widened in shock. It was the blue-haired stranger aka Nel's cousin walking inside. He didn't notice the orange-haired teen, who quickly ran back into the alley door. "Woah, that was close," he muttered.

"Ichigo, what happened?" asked Orihime, as she finished getting the ordered dishes from the cook.

"I . . . . I thought I saw a stray dog walking around," Ichigo muttered, rubbing at his eyes stressfully.

"Well, hurry and get back to work," she said. "You were asked to help with the new worker. You know, Nel's cousin."

"Great," he frowned. He walked out of the kitchen and towards the entrance, he gulped at the sight of the man; he noticed that his hair color was much lighter and brighter under better lights and his sky blue eyes were intense. He realized that the man had his back turned and wasn't aware of him.

"Grimmie! Grimmie, over here!" Nel shouted joyfully behind him, jolting the teen in shock. Said man turned around and his eyes fell instantly on Ichigo. "My friend right here is gonna help you--"

"Hey, it's you!" the blue-haired man exclaimed in surprise, pointing at him.

"Wh-what?!" stuttered Ichigo.

"You're that kid that knocked me down last night," frowned the stranger.

"Listen, guy, I'm sorry about that," Ichigo replied quickly.

"Ichigo, you ran into Grimmjow?" questioned Nel in surprise.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yeah, and I think he stole some of my booze," scoffed Grimmjow. "You did, didn't you?"

"Look, I don't know what're you talking about," Ichigo quickly lied. "It was just a simple accident, that's all."

"You're lucky I didn't--"

"Grimmjow, calm down," frowned Nel. "This isn't the time to fight now, especially since you're here to get the job. Just let it go."

"But--"

"Let it go, or you'll be living in the street," she warned. Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance before glaring at the teen.

"Fine, let's go," he grumbled. Ichigo sighed and kept his glanced aaway as he walked into a special hallway with the man following him. "I know you took my beer, kid," he muttered. "I can tell by your guilt."

"What guilt?" huffed Ichigo.

"C'mon, you expect me a teen like you had never drink alcohol?"

"Why would I drink? I'd rather have my job," he frowned at him as he stopped in front of a office door. "Here, go in there. If the boss offered you the job, consider yourself lucky."

"Tch, I don't like your attitude," scoffed Grimmjow. Ichigo merely rolled his eyes before walking away. "Hey, I'm not finished talking to you, kid," he frowned as he grabbed at his arm. To his surprise, Ichigo suddenly glared back at him with absolute fear. His eyes were full of terror as his body started to tremble.

"Please . . . . let go of me," he whimpered softly. Grimmjow blinked at him and let go of him, Ichigo immediately flinched away from him and had his head bowed down.

"Sorry, kid . . . . didn't mean to touch you," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo shuddered a little and turned to leave.

"Don't . . . . don't grab me like that again," he muttered with a trembled voice before walking away. The blue-haired man blinked in confusion and frowned slightly. What was wrong with that teen? Did he do something wrong that made him absolutely terrified?

* * *

"I'm home," Ichigo sighed, walking inside his home. It was just past midnight, the entire apartment was pitch-black until he put on the light. There was no one in the living room or kitchen, Ichigo safely assumed that Shiro was sleeping in the bedroom. As he reached into the room, he was right. Shiro was sleeping peacefully on the bed, his face appeared peaceful and gentle. It was like staring at a marble statue, Ichigo smiled a little at the sight. He took off his uniform and slipped into a simple pair of sweatpants. Carefully, he slipped into the bedsheets and nestled close to his sleeping boyfriend.

"Hmm . . . . Ichi?" mumbled Shiro from his deep sleep.

"Hi, Shiro," whispered Ichigo, kissing lightly on his lips.

"How's work?"

"Tiring," he muttered quietly.

"Aw, ya work too much," sighed Shiro, wrapping his arm around his slim waist as he completely woke up from his sleep.

"I know, I wish I didn't have to, baby," Ichigo sighed. The albino smirked as he nipped at his lips, earning a soft moan from the teen. "Shiro . . . ."

"C'mon, Ichi," purred Shiro, his hand tugged at the waistband. "I just wanna give ya a quick fuck."

"But I told you, I'm gonna keep working overtime for a while," murmured Ichigo. "I can't have sex when I'm too tired." Shiro simply scoffed as he continued to tug down his sweatpants, freeing his half-hard erection. As much as he wanted to plea him to stop, he can't. He doesn't want to anger him.

"Ya still sore from last night, Ichi?" Shiro asked tenderly, caressing his bare behind.

". . . . A little," mumbled the orange-haired teen.

"Want me ta go easy on ya?"

"Yes, please," he muttered. Shiro smiled before removing his own clothing, leaning down to kiss at his lips. Ichigo couldn't help but sighed and kissed him back, his fingers combed tenderly through his snow-white tresses. If this was the only way to have his old boyfriend back in this state, then he would just go along with it.

* * *

Whoo, how tiring! Gonna update the next chapter soon!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: To be honest, I thought of the title while reading some of BonneNuit's fics. Couldn't think of anything else, people. Speaking of which, I was surprised how much people already putting this story on their favs/alert! And it's just the first chapter!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo whined in pain as he was bent over the kitchen counter while Shiro relentlessly pounded into him, tears trickled from his eyes though he was somewhat enjoying it. He had a chance to glance at the time from the microwave, he only has a half an hour left to leave for work. "Sh-Shiro, hurry!" he pleaded feebly.

"Shut up," grunted the albino as he thrusted harder. "I'll go again if ya keep on bitchin'." Ichigo moaned painfully as he shut his eyes, he knew that his boyfriend's gentle side was only temporary. He had hoped it would last until he finished with his overtime shifts. After a few more thrusts, Shiro let out a strained grunt as he came. "Shit, I should punish ya fer rushin' me," he panted as he pulled out, white stains trickled down Ichigo's thighs.

"Sorry, Shiro," Ichigo muttered dreadfully. "But I have to leave for work." He waited for a hand to strike him but only felt a soft rub in the back.

"Tch, can't ya find a better job that won't take up our time together?" scoffed Shiro.

". . . . No can do, baby," he muttered, moving past him and walked hastily towards the bathroom. He tried as fast as he can to wash off his boyfriend's sex over him, he hated himself that he decided to cuddle him the moment he woke up. By cuddling, he woke up Shiro and by doing so he ended up getting fucked by him. Now because of that, he might be late for work. After five minutes of hard scrubbing in the shower, he rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom to swiftly put on his uniform. He picked up his wallet as he put his phone and keys into his pocket when he noticed that it was opened. He peeked in and frowned as he noticed a few bills were missing.

He should have known, Shiro always steals his money for alcohol and that's why they were behind on their bills and rent. He would try to hide most of the bigger notes but often get berated for 'holding out' on him. Sighing, he slipped the wallet into his pocket and picked up his jacket. "Um . . . . Shiro?" he muttered, putting his jacket as he walked into the living room.

Shiro, who didn't bother to put on clothes as he aimlessly watched T.V., merely glanced at him. "What is it?" he grunted lightly.

"Uh . . . . I'm curious but did you take some money outta my wallet?" he asked quietly, already backing away and towards the door.

"Why d'ya wanna know?" frowned Shiro as he narrowed his eyes.

"Well, if you wanted some money, you could've ask me," muttered Ichigo.

"Even if I did, ya woulda said no," he scoffed.

"That's because most of the money are needed for the apartment," he replied, clenching at the doorknob before turning it. "Maybe you should try to get a job yourself--"

"What?" Ichigo froze and stared at his boyfriend, who was clenching his fists threateningly. "Are ya lecturin' me?" he gritted lowly. "A punk-ass bitch like ya, lecturin' _me_?" The moment he stood up, Ichigo bolted out the door. He knew it, discussing about him getting a job would get him angry. He just hoped that he don't remember it later tonight.

* * *

Coughing for air, Ichigo slowed to a stop as he reached the restaurant. He hadn't expected to run so far, just only for a few blocks. Then again, by running he might have gotten to work on time. As he opened the door and walked inside, he saw Nel and Grimmjow arguing not far away. They stopped the moment he stepped closer, Grimmjow eyed confusingly at him before walking away. "What was that about?" muttered Ichigo.

"Oh, Grimmjow's just mad that he was made the host," sighed Nel. "In the job, he needs to smile and act nice towards the patrons. But that's completely the opposite of what he is."

"Then why did he take the job?" Ichigo frowned.

"Dunno but the real question is . . . ." Nel smirked. "Ichigo, did you really steal his beer?"

"Um, well . . . ." Ichigo muttered but nodded a little. "But I didn't really 'steal it' steal it. I apologized when I bumped into him but he just snuffed me off and walked away. I saw a bag that he left but I didn't bother to give it back to a jerk like him."

"Ah . . . . instead, you gave it to _that_ guy," Nel muttered. "I just put two and two together, you can't deny about it, Ichigo."

"Hey, I was glad that I managed to get the booze for him," Ichigo frowned but more at himself. "Or else I wouldn't have been able to go to work yesterday." Nel simply stared at him in slight disappointment before sighing.

"We need to clean before the lunch hour starts," she muttered as she turned to walked away. Ichigo grimaced by the look on her face, she knew all the signs. Despite her childish demeanor, Nel was always smart and can notice anything wrong before anyone else. Fidgeting with his fingers, he followed after her just as he caught eyes with Grimmjow. The blue-haired man frowned at him with a puzzled look, was it from the confrontation last night? Ichigo didn't mean to react like that towards him but the way he was grabbed had made him cold with fear.

It made him think about how Shiro acted rough towards him. It hadn't been long since his boyfriend had struck him; only just last week when Ichigo argued about his money being stolen, and Shiro had walloped him until his abdomen and jaw were bruised. He couldn't work for two days and was warned about getting fired. He quickly glanced away to get to work, he can't afford to get distracted.

As Ichigo went to the back room, Grimmjow moved towards his cousin who was cleaning the window. "Hey," he muttered, tapping on her shoulder. "What's with that kid? He seems out of it."

"Oh, that's Ichigo," replied Nel. "He's friend with me since high school. And he's not really out of it, he just has a jerk-off of a boyfriend."

"Really?" muttered Grimmjow. "I kinda find him interesting."

"Huh? How so?" questioned the green-haired girl.

"I dunno but I feel like there's a side of him that I wanna know," he muttered.

"Don't bother to try and flirt with him," frowned Nel as she recurred cleaning. "His boyfriend is insanely jealous, and he will try to kill you."

"Tch, I don't even know how he looks like," scoffed Grimmjow.

"Well, he's easy to pick out in the crowd like Ichigo, I'll tell you that."

"Is that right?"

"Besides, the way you acted towards Ichigo might not get him on the good side," she said. "Maybe next time, you should try to be nice to him and that's impossible since nice isn't in your vocabulary."

"Shut up," frowned Grimmjow just as Ichigo came back with a crate full of menus.

"Hey, did I interrupt you guys?" he asked.

"No, you didn't," Grimmjow replied. "Do you need some help?"

"Uh, I guess . . . ." Ichigo muttered. "Usually, on certain tables you set two or four menus. But with bigger tables and booths, it depends on how many patrons are coming."

"Then what to do with the rest?" asked Grimmjow.

"Well, you're in charge with them," he replied. "You stock them in your stand and take out how much is needed for the customers."

"All right . . . ." Ichigo shot a glance at him, he seemed a little nicer from the nights before. Probably because of Nel lecturing him. He helped the teen around the restaurant, he didn't bother to bring up what happened last night. Nel said that his boyfriend was a jerk, but was it something else? He turned to reach for a mop when he tripped on his own feet and stumbled to a fall. "You okay?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah, good thing my knees broke the fall," Grimmjow muttered. He glanced up and saw Ichigo offering his hand. This time, he accepted the gesture and stood up. "Thanks, kid."

"Oh, now you're accepting my generosity," smirked Ichigo, and the blue-haired guy scoffed in a mix of amusement and annoyance.

"Might as well, we are working together," he replied sarcastically, grabbing the mop.

"You should, wouldn't want you to get fired on your first day," Ichigo said coolly.

"Is that right?" scoffed Grimmjow as he smirked a little. "Changing the subject, you're friends with my cousin, Little Miss Underbite?"

"Yeah, I became friends with Nel during the second year of high school," shrugged Ichigo. "My other friend, Orihime, introduced me to her."

"Huh, don't you got other friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem to have girls around you as friends," Grimmjow pointed out. "Don't you have guy friends to hang around with?"

"I do . . . ." Ichigo replied quietly. "But not as much. I'm just a bit too busy to hang out with them."

"With work?" he questioned.

"Why are you asking so much questions?" frowned Ichigo. "I don't ask you about your life."

"That because you didn't ask," smirked Grimmjow.

"That's because I didn't get a chance to ask you since you were pestering me," scoffed the teen.

"All right then," Grimmjow shrugged. "Ask away."

". . . . Why are you here?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, my old man told me to get my ass together and kicked me out," muttered the blue-haired man. "Only Nel was asked to take me in. Happy now, kid?"

"It's not 'kid', my name's Ichigo," Ichigo frowned.

"Ichigo? What a girly name," Grimmjow smirked.

"It's not girly, you jerk!" he scowled. "At least my name sounds real."

"Yeah, real girly," jabbed Grimmjow as he walked away. Ichigo scowled at him once again, the man really was a jerk. He doesn't care if he got his fingers caught in the door, it would deserve him right.

* * *

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring--_

Ichigo reluctantly turned off his cell phone; his boyfriend had been constantly calling him for the past twenty minutes. He knew having his phone on during his shift was against the rules but he was apprehensive about it since Shiro would get angry at him for not answering. Putting it away, he resumed walking to his assigned tables and taking the customers' orders. He can't help but think about the consequences he might receive the moment he come home. It was only an hour and a half until his shift is over, he just need to do his job and soon he could leave.

Grimmjow, however, had a very hard time doing his role as a host. His actual smile was very intimidating, and it would scare any little kid or the faint-hearted ones. Instead, he had to put on a small false smile as he talked to the patrons. His tone often faltered and came out rough, making everyone glance warily at him. "Uh, here are your menus and a waiter will come to you shortly," he muttered through a obviously forced smile before walking away.

"Having a good first day, Grimmjow?" Ichigo smirked as he walked past him.

"Joke's on you, that's your table now," Grimmjow smirked back.

"What? That's the sixth assignment in the row you've given me," frowned Ichigo.

"Tough shit," the blunet shrugged. Ichigo scowled under his breath, but shrugged it off as he walked towards the assigned table.

"Good evening," he smiled warmly as he took out a small notepad. "I'm your waiter for tonight. How may I take your order . . . .?" Soon the time went by fast, and everybody left the closed restaurant. Scowling at the sight of Grimmjow, he promptly walked past him and Nel.

"Ichigo, why are you walking so fast?" asked Nel.

"Oh . . . . I just need to get home," Ichigo muttered. "I'm just feeling a little tired from overworking, that's all."

"Don't over exhaust yourself, Ichigo," Nel replied concernedly. "If you need the extra money, I can help--"

"Thanks, but I don't need to burden you with my problems," Ichigo assured with a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned to cross the street, Nel sighed heavily as Grimmjow noticed it.

"Something wrong, Nel?" he muttered.

"No, I'm just worried about Ichigo," muttered Nel.

"About what?"

"It's not our business to get into it, that's what he said," she muttered, shrugging her shoulders. "As much as I want to help him, he just turns it down."

"Well, what's his problem?" questioned Grimmjow, but his cousin said nothing as she resumed walking. He frowned in confusion, what are they hiding? He simply shook his head as he walked after her, it shouldn't be his business anyway.

Meanwhile, Ichigo shuddered as he walked towards his apartment door. He had forgotten to turn back on his cell phone after work, he knew what was coming. Turning the knob, he slowly opened the door and walked in. "Shiro . . . .?" he muttered quietly, silently closing the door. Turning the light on, he saw Shiro passed out drunk on the couch. Even in his sleep, he was clutching a half-bottle of beer. Shivering slightly, he quietly walked for his bedroom. He quickly took off his jacket and uniform and put on his sweatpants when he suddenly heard movements from the other room.

"Fuck . . . . Ichi, ya home?" mumbled Shiro. Ichigo couldn't find his voice to answer as he then heard heavy footsteps increasing until the drunk albino walked into the bedroom. "Ichi," he slurred lowly as he stepped closer.

"H-hi, Shiro . . . ." the teen mumbled, glancing away from his angry leer.

"Why didn't ya answer yer fuckin' phone earlier?" Shiro questioned.

"I couldn't, I was working," Ichigo replied quietly, shuddering but couldn't bother to move away. "My boss said that I had to take it off."

"Ya think I care 'bout that?" seethed the albino, narrowing his gold-black eyes. "If I call ya, I expect ya ta answer me, ya little bitch!"

"But, Shiro--" A harsh smack struck the orange-haired teen across the face. Ichigo choked out in pain as he stumbled backward, blood started to well up in his lips as he touched at his now stinging cheek as soon as it started to bruise.

"Aw, Ichi," sneered Shiro as he loomed over the frightened teen. "See what ya make me do? Ya let me get a little angry." He then yanked at his orange hair to stare at him, tears started to sting at Ichigo's fearful eyes. "Why d'ya like ta make me angry?"

"I'm sorry, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. "Please, I can't afford to get hurt. I'll get fired if I missed any more days." Shiro instantly frowned in agitation and suddenly knee'd him hard in the stomach. Ichigo let out a strangled cry and his knees buckled from the pain.

"Stand tha fuck up, ya fuckin' shit!" Shiro growled, pulling him up by his hair and pushing him to the wall. "Ya want me ta stop hurtin' ya?! Is that it?!"

"Please . . . . I'm sorry," Ichigo whimpered, his hands hesitantly raised up to grip at his boyfriend's shirt. "You know how much I love you, baby. I wouldn't do anything to anger you on purpose." Shiro glared at him before letting go of him, the teen slid down to the floor and bit back his sobbing.

"Pathetic," he scoffed as he walked out of the room. Ichigo just stared down at the floor; he touched at the bruise on his cheek again and winced. It'll stay there for a few days, it wasn't going to go away by tomorrow. He sniffed as he wiped his eyes, he would just stay there until Shiro fall back alseep. Only then, he could sleep peacefully himself.

* * *

Orihime ran up to Ichigo when he doubled over in pain, he was wiping the tables when the bruising pain in his stomach occured. As quickly as he could, he stood and smiled in reassurance, say that he ate something bad earlier. "But you look like you got kicked, Ichigo," Orihime replied concernedly.

"Really? No, I just ate some bad eggs," smiled Ichigo as he moved away. It wasn't new, he walked off his pain plenty of times before. To cover his bruised cheek, he used make-up so no one would expect it but the pain in his stomach was hard to ingore. He hated getting hurt, but he knew it would happen because he ignored his boyfriend. It was obvious that he deserves it. He moved to clean another table, slightly wincing in pain but retained a straight face.

"Ichigo, you sure you're okay?" asked Nel, moving the chair away.

"Of course, don't worry about me," smiled Ichigo, but the green-haired girl simply frowned as she looked away. He sighed softly before returning to his chores. He was trying so hard not to think of the pain, it was better to work with injuries to get the money than stay home and lose his job. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Grimmjow kept glancing at him. The man had been doing that lately, was he still mad about his missing beers?

"Hey kid, you don't look so good," Grimmjow muttered as he walked past him.

"It's Ichigo, and it's none of your business," Ichigo immediately scowled at him.

"Maybe Nel's right, you should take a break for a little while," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Well, I can't afford to take it," huffed Ichigo. "I already took too much time."

"For what?"

"I was sick," he directly answered, moving towards another table.

"Well, you're sick now then you shouldn't be working in a food servicing area," the blunet pointed out. Ichigo clenched his jaw slightly and glared at him.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business," he frowned. Grimmjow rolled his eyes in annoyance before going to whatever he was doing, though he couldn't remember what before bothering the teen. He decided to go to the back door to retrieve the menus, it was the only thing he thought of. A minute later, he came back with the crate as Ichigo finished cleaning. "Let me do this," muttered the teen as he walked towards the crate.

"Nah, let me," said Grimmjow.

"But it's my job to set the menus," Ichigo frowned.

"You got too many jobs to do," Grimmjow frowned back. "Just take a breather, I'll get this done."

"I don't want any help from the likes of you," muttered the teen. "Let me do my jobs and you do yours." He bent down to pick up the crate, only to hiss in pain. "Ahh! Ouch . . . .!" he winced.

"What's wrong?" frowned Grimmjow.

"It's nothing!" Ichigo snapped before biting his bottom lip. "It's . . . . it's nothing."

"Fine then . . . ." he muttered confusingly.

"All right . . . . I'll take a quick break but I won't like it," Ichigo muttered through his teeth before gingerly walking to the back room. Once he closed the door, he huffed out a painful breath as he leaned against the wall. He felt the tears watering in his eyes but he wasn't crying, Shiro had kicked him so painfully hard. He felt like he was going to pass out at any time, but he can't lose this job no matter what.

"Ichigo?" Nel muttered, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered before clearing his throat. "I mean, yeah I'm here."

"Well, I talked to the boss and he agreed to let you go home today," replied Nel. "Hope that's okay."

"What? Nel . . . ." he groaned. "Why did you do that?"

"But he said you can come back for the dinner shift," she said. "Is that any better, Ichigo?"

"Well . . . . yeah, kinda," muttered Ichigo. "Thanks, Nel."

"Remember, Ichigo. I'm always there for you." Ichigo smiled, though his friend already left. As much as he don't want to admit it, he was glad that his friend was looking out for him. After much needed breather, he walked out of the back room. He was near the entrance when Grimmjow walked up to him.

"You're leaving already?" he asked.

"I'm coming back tonight," Ichigo frowned. "I want to stay but I can't, I prefer to keep my job after all."

"What for?" scoffed Grimmjow. "You should look for another job."

"Yeah, that's what my boyfriend said," sighed Ichigo, and the man blinked at him. "Well, see you tonight."

"Huh? Wait a minute--" Grimmjow muttered but the teen already walked out of the restaurant. He frowned once again, he could have swore that he noticed make-up on his face.

* * *

Ichigo winced slightly as he touched at his bare stomach, a darkened bruise was visible as he stared at his reflection in the life-sized mirror. Maybe with a much needed rest, the pain will subside. He sighed as he sat down on his bed, Shiro was still passed out on the living room couch. He was glad that he was still sleeping when he came back home, he hoped that he won't be bothered when he rests.

"Man . . . ." he muttered softly, his jaw was still hurting from the hit last night. He sighed again as he lied down, closing his eyes. He slept for only thirty minutes before being shaken roughly out of his sleep. "Huh? Wha . . . .?"

"Ichi, what're ya doin' home?" Shiro frowned in confusion. "Thought yer workin'."

"Well, the boss sent me home for the day," muttered Ichigo, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "But I have to go back tonight for the dinner shift."

"Huh . . . ." Shiro sighed before his eyes traveled downwards. "I did this ta ya, Ichi?"

"Um, yeah . . . ." Ichigo muttered remorsely. "But it was my fault, I didn't mean to make you angry last night. I should've answered you the moment you call."

"It's all right, Ichi," Shiro muttered, leaning down to kiss at his bruised stomach tenderly. Ichigo inhaled sharply from the contact but his pale boyfriend continued to kiss at the mark, as if trying to rid the pain away. "Ahh, guess I hit ya too hard, huh?"

"I'm sorry, baby," mumbled Ichigo. But Shiro merely purred in reassurance as he moved to kiss his lips. The teen moaned softly and kissed back, their tongues tangled with each other as the older man pulled his pants off. Breaking for air, Shiro took off his own jeans and kneeled over his younger lover as they resumed kissing. "Shiro . . . ." moaned Ichigo.

"Yer gettin' hard. Good," smirked Shiro, stroking at Ichigo's arousal. Ichigo panted lightly but smiled back, on command he widened his legs apart for him. "Suck them fer me," Shiro purred as he pressed his fingers against his lips and Ichigo happily complied. He moaned as he rolled his tongue against the calloused fingers before they were pulled away. Ichigo relaxed completely as the digits probed into him, he sighed and moaned as he felt the gentle stretching. He stared lovingly at his boyfriend before leaning up to kiss him, just as Shiro removed his fingers.

"Please, Shiro," he sighed contently. "Fuck me good, baby."

"Yeah, that's my Ichi," smirked Shiro. He lined his erection against his hole before slowly pushing inside, Ichigo moaned out loud as he arched his back in pleasure. "That's it, moan fer me, Ichi," Shiro purred, pushing up to the hilt. He pulled out before thrusting back in, earning a loud moan from the teen.

"Ahh! Shiro . . . .!" Ichigo moaned heatedly, his fingers reached up to grip at his boyfriend's silky white hair as he kissed him again.

"Fuck, yer tight as ever," groaned Shiro, thrusting in a fast pace. Ichigo gasped and panted from the pleasure until his prostate was struck and he yelled out.

"Yes! Yes, like that, Shiro!" he moaned loudly, sweat drenching on their bodies. "Please, baby! Hit me there!"

"Fuck, Ichi, I love it when ya scream like that," moaned the albino, his hands gripped tightly on the teen's hips as he thrusted harder. Ichigo yelled and moaned from absolute pleasure just before he came, splattering between their bodies. Feeling the constriction around his erection, Shiro groaned loudly as he thrusted a few more times. "Grr, fuck!" he gritted just as he came hard inside his lover. Gasping for air, he glanced down at the panting teen and smirked. "Ichi . . . ." he panted, leaning down for a kiss. "I love ya."

"I love you too, baby," smiled Ichigo as he kissed him back.

* * *

Very conflicting for Ichi, don't you think so? Then again, it is a drama fic.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! A lot of people kept saying that Grimm needs to save the day! I just started the gosh-darn thing, give me a break!^_^ But I appreciate their determinations. Now that I think about, I'm not sure how long am I gonna make this story. Oh well, we'll see what happens!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3**

"Good, it's more than enough," Ichigo muttered happily to himself as he stared at his paycheck. "Working overtime paid off." Aside from that, he was more than happy that his boyfriend was in a good mood for the past few days. Shiro had been giving him tender kisses and affections lately, probably to making it up for that violent incident. However, Grimmjow couldn't let go of the event that day; he kept insisting that he saw the teen wearing make-up. "Just leave it alone," he had scoffed. "First you made fun of my name then you thought I was wearing make-up? Get real, Grimmjow."

He frowned at the recent memory, hopefully the man doesn't delve into it further. Nel, on the other hand, silently scruntized Ichigo about it but remained supportive as he continued working. "Maybe I should spend the money on the utilities first before using it with him," he mumbled after much thought.

"Talking to yourself?" smirked Grimmjow. "That's not healthy, you know."

"Screw you, I was thinking about my finances," Ichigo frowned at him.

"A kid your age thinking something like that?" Grimmjow smirked. "Usually, teens spend their money on useless shits."

"Well, I'm more responsible than most teens," huffed Ichigo. "What about you? You're just gonna spend yours on booze?"

"Just half of it," Grimmjow shrugged. The teen rolled his eyes at him, the man always playfully bullied him as though they're friends. Maybe he should consider being friends with him . . . . Ichigo simply shook his head at that, Shiro wouldn't allow it being paranoid as he is.

"Ichigo, what are you gonna do today?" asked Nel. "Wanna go to the mall with me? I wanna buy these new shoes I saw the other day."

"You always say that every time we get paid," sighed Ichigo. "But I'll come by later after I paid my dues."

"Oh, okay then," she muttered but perked up again as she glanced at Orihime. "Orihime, wanna go to the mall with me?"

"Tch, I'd rather get my nuts stomped if they try to drag me with them," Grimmjow scoffed under his breath.

"It's not bad with them-- Oh, I left my keys in the bathroom," Ichigo muttered as he turned to walk to the back of the empty workplace. Grimmjow frowned a little, the teen was acting very interesting to him. One moment, he acted cynical and scowling, the next he was in pain and defensive. Then it was that one night when Ichigo appeared very frightened, like a little child hiding from a cruel punishment. He couldn't understand that, it was irritating him ever since.

His thinking was interrupted by a rudeful knock from the closed entrance doors. He glanced the intruder and blinked in mild surprise, the person was a splitting image of Ichigo but he was completely white. The person knocked, or rather pounded at the door again before Grimmjow moved to unlock it. "Who are you?" he frowned when he opened the door.

The pale man blinked before narrowing his eyes. "It's none o' yer fuckin' business," he frowned back.

"Look, guy, the restaurant's closed," scoffed Grimmjow. "Come back when the sign says 'open'. Can you read that, let alone anything else?"

"You--"

"Shiro?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise behind Grimmjow. Shiro instantly smirked at the sight of him.

"Hey there, Ichi," he smirked, rudely pushing away the blue-haired man as he walked up to him and hugged him. "What's takin' ya so long?"

"Shiro, I didn't expect you to come by," muttered Ichigo, squirming a little from a kiss in the neck.

"You know this jerk-ass, Ichigo?" frowned Grimmjow, earning a angry glare from Shiro.

"Watch what yer sayin'," he gritted lowly.

"Shiro, don't," Ichigo muttered as he tried to distract his boyfriend's attention. "Please don't fight here."

"Who tha fuck does he thinks he is?" scoffed Shiro. "Why is he here, Ichi?"

"That's just Grimmjow," Ichigo replied, shuddering slightly when he was glared down. "He's a new guy here, Shiro. I barely talked to him, that's it. He's just a nobody." Grimmjow blinked dumbly, did the teen just lie? Just moments earlier, they were talking about their paychecks. Shiro's expression softened as he kissed his lover's forehead.

"Good, ya better leave it that way," he purred. "Anyway, ya got paid already? Let's go, we're runnin' low on my 'good' stuff."

"But, Shiro--" Ichigo muttered.

"But what?" he instantly frowned.

"Ichigo said he's coming to the mall with us," Nel cut him off, and Shiro glared at her.

"Get yer fuckin' nose outta our business," he frowned. "Ichi's goin' out wit' me fer tha day."

"Shiro, I'll do that after I go with my friends," muttered Ichigo. "It shouldn't be that bad, right?" In response, his arms are painfully gripped and he winced slightly. "Ouch . . . . Shiro, stop," he whimpered softly, trying to mask his pain. "I just need to spend time with them. Please, don't do this here."

"What am I doin'?" frowned Shiro, glaring down at him.

"Leave him alone, you bastard," gritted Nel.

"I said to stay outta our business, ya bitch," he scoffed, just before his own arm was gripped.

"Never say that to my cousin," Grimmjow growled threateningly. Shiro glared at him before letting go of Ichigo.

"Don't fuckin' touch me," he scoffed, wrenching his arm away.

"Please, Shiro," the teen pleaded softly.

"We're leavin'. Now," Shiro growled, grabbing him by the wrist and proceeded to drag him off.

"No, I wanna go with my friends," he whimpered, trying to wrestle his hand away.

"Ya talkin' back ta me?" questioned the albino.

"I'm not, and don't make a scene, please."

"If Ichigo doesn't wanna go with you, then he doesn't," Grimmjow frowned. "Now you either leave here with your own two feet or in a stretcher. Make your choice, dipshit." Shiro glared at the man once again, his threat was serious. He let go of Ichigo and turned for the door.

"We're not done talkin', Ichigo," he muttered lowly. "I'll see ya at home." Violently, he slammed the door open and walked out. Ichigo shivered, his boyfriend finally reverted back to his dark self.

"Ichigo?" Nel muttered, and Ichigo flinched slightly before glancing at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Nel," he muttered quietly.

"You're obviously not," Grimmjow frowned. "That jerk was acting shitty towards you."

"That jerk is my boyfriend," muttered Ichigo. "And he was just a little agitated, that's all."

"Agitated? That's a fucking understatement, Ichigo," scoffed the blue-haired man.

"Look, it's none of your business, Grimmjow," Ichigo suddenly scowled at him. "Shiro's only like that when he gets annoyed."

"But--"

"Nel, let's go," he huffed as he walked out of the restaurant. Grimmjow glared in confusion at the door before turning to his cousin, who merely glanced away.

"Nel, you better tell me what's happening," he muttered. "What's wrong with Ichigo? Does it have to do with his boyfriend?"

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Nel.

"Then why aren't you doing anything about it?" he questioned. "I thought you were his friend."

"I am and I want to help him, but he doesn't want to accept it," she muttered. "He kept saying to himself that his jerk-off of a boyfriend will change for the better. But . . . . he's so cruel, but Ichigo kept denying himself."

"Nel . . . ." sighed Grimmjow, scratching through his hair. "Don't just stand there, go to him. Tell him what you think--"

"Don't you think I already done that, Grimmjow?" she scoffed lightly. "He would just ignore me whenever I try." Grimmjow frowned in annoyance, shaking his head.

"Fine, let me go with you guys," he muttered.

"What?" Nel blinked at him. "Grimmjow, if you want to go . . . . but you can't bring it up to Ichigo. He doesn't like it when--"

"Don't worry about it, I won't," he sighed.

* * *

"Ichigo, you feeling okay?" Grimmjow muttered, as they left the shopping place.

"Yeah, I just need to spend some time away from that restaurant," smiled Ichigo, his expression was actually genuine despite the fight from earlier. "I only needed to spend a few hours before I go home." For some reasons, his body momentarily tensed at the last few words before continuing to walk. "That reminds me . . . . I should give Shiro a call and apologize to him."

"Huh? What for?" questioned Grimmjow before he can stop himself.

"All right, Ichigo, we'll be over there," Nel muttered, nudging her cousin away as they moved away. Ichigo smiled a little before taking out his cell phone and dialed a number. The blunet could see him tensed up as he talked quietly, the teen's body hunched over and rocked back and forth. After the quick call, Ichigo stood straight up and forced a small smile on his face.

"He's okay," he replied quietly. "All he wants now is some beer."

"Can't he just get it himself?" frowned Nel.

"No, he doesn't feel like leaving the house."

"Unbelievable . . . ." she muttered. "He knows that you can't get any because you're underage."

"I know, but . . . ."

"Want me to buy it for you?" Grimmjow spoke up, and Ichigo glanced at him in surprise.

"What? But I don't want you to do that," Ichigo muttered as he shook his head.

"Who said that I'm buying it with my own money, kid?" Grimmjow grumbled. "Tell me what you need, and I'll get it with your money." Ichigo frowned a little but complied, giving him a few large bills. "Can I keep the change while I'm at it?" smirked the blunet.

"Shut up," scowled Ichigo. But Grimmjow later bought certain alcohol and gave it to the teen. ". . . . Thanks, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered.

"Anytime," he muttered as he turned to leave but stopped. "I have a meaning to ask you something, Ichigo."

"Huh? What is it?" asked Ichigo.

"Earlier, why did you act like I was a stranger?" questioned Grimmjow. Nel instantly frowned at him, but he ignored her.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"When your boyfriend was at the restaurant, you lied that you've never talk to me," he muttered.

"I didn't say that, I said that I barely talked to you," the teen flatly replied, glancing away.

"It's the same thing," frowned Grimmjow.

"It's not," Ichigo quietly muttered. "And anyway, it shouldn't be your business about what I do with my boyfriend. You're still just a stranger to me."

". . . . Tch, fine then," the man scoffed as he walked away.

"Grimmjow, wait," Nel said but he continued walking. "I'll see you at work, Ichigo."

"Bye, Nel," muttered Ichigo as she left as well.

* * *

His chest ached from holding back his sobbing, Ichigo blinked as tears ran down his cheeks as he curled up in his bed. It came back, Shiro was angry at him. Despite giving him what he wanted, Ichigo received a sharp slap in the face for what happened at the restaurant. "Shiro . . . ." he whimpered softly, now another bruise on his face that he must cover. He could hear movements from the other room, he knew that his boyfriend would come in and have his way with him.

"I knew it . . . . I made him mad," he muttered tearfully. "I can't do anything right for him." He wiped his tears away and breathed deeply. Might as well calm down, he slowly took off his clothes and laid on his back. He waited for a while until Shiro walked in, his glassy eyes leered drunkenly at the sight of Ichigo being naked.

"Well . . . . what do we have here?" he slurred as he walked up to the bed. "Ichi, why're ya naked?"

"I thought . . . . you would like this, Shiro," mumbled Ichigo.

"And I do," Shiro sneered, his hand roamed at his lover's hips before kneeling over him. "Tryin' ta make it up ta me fer today, Ichi?"

"Yes . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly. "I'm sorry for ditching you, baby."

"Ahh, ya didn't realize how much ya hurt my feelings," the albino sighed, the alcohol was reeking deeply from his breath. "I was very sad about you takin' yer friend's side instead o' me."

"Don't worry, I won't do it again."

"Ya better." Shiro leaned down to ravish at his lips. Ichigo held back his tears as he kissed back, he could taste the strong taste on his tongue from the heavy drinking. It wasn't long until the teen was pushed down into the mattress as he was being rammed violently hard, his eyes stared dully at the ceiling as he moaned half-heartedly at each thrust. It was more pain than pleasure, but he was taking it to please his boyfriend. He knew that fighting against it would result in more beating.

"Ugh . . . ." gritted Shiro as he came; Ichigo groaned softly at the feeling before his boyfriend pulled out of him and collasped over him. Ichigo didn't say nothing, he felt the older man's breath against his neck before the lips pressed at the skin. "Ichi . . . . ya know what would happen . . . . if ya ever even thought 'bout leavin' me," muttered Shiro.

"I would never leave you, Shiro," mumbled Ichigo. "I love you too much to do that. You're my first and only love."

"Good," smirked Shiro, kissing at his neck again.

* * *

"Why're you wearing make-up again, Ichigo?" Grimmjow frowned as Ichigo walked in, the teen instantly scowled at him and walked past him.

"I'm not wearing make-up, you retard," he scoffed. "You're just seeing things."

"Bull-fucking-shit," scoffed Grimmjow. "I know what I saw--"

"And you saw nothing," scowled Ichigo. "Now leave me alone, I wanna start working." Grimmjow frowned again; why does that teen intrigue him? He barely knew him for a week. Then again, Ichigo was right about him being a stranger to him. But why does that bother him? It shouldn't, but he just wanted to be close with Ichigo on a friendly term. Or does he?

Meanwhile, Ichigo went to the bathroom and frowned a little. He put too much make-up on his bruised cheek, he was in a hurry this morning when Shiro tried to hold him back from leaving. "Damn it," he muttered, using a tissue to dab at it. He winced a little but continued until it was decent enough, tossing the tissue away and leaving the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, Grimmjow was already walking towards him.

"Listen, I won't drop it until you answer me about you wearing make-up," he muttered.

"Idiot, I'm not wearing any--" Ichigo scowled but was grabbed by the front of the shirt and was pulled towards the man.

"You are," frowned Grimmjow, touching at his cheek. Ichigo immediately winced in pain and struggled from his hold.

"Don't, let go of me," whimpered the teen fearfully. He harshly stomped on his foot and was let go, scrambling back into a corner.

"Ow, that fucking hurts--" gritted Grimmjow.

"Don't ever touch me!" gasped Ichigo, glaring at him in sheer terror as he slid to the floor. "Who gives you the rights to touch me?!" Grimmjow stared back in shock, it was like that night.

"Ichigo . . . ." he muttered as he stepped closer.

"DON'T!!" Ichigo shrieked, curling in tighter as tears threatened to flow from his eyes.

"Ichigo? Ichigo!" Nel ran past Grimmjow and knelt in front of her friend. "What happened?! Did something happened?!"

"H-he . . . . he . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, shivering violently. Nel blinked and glared back at Grimmjow.

"What did you do, Grimmjow?!" she hissed.

"I . . . . I was just--" Grimmjow muttered but was pushed away as she pulled Ichigo to his feet and ushered him into the back room.

"Ichigo, it's okay," she muttered gently, as he sat down on a crate. "Just calm down. If you don't feel like it, you can go home and rest."

"No . . . . no I can't go home, Nel," mumbled Ichigo, slowly shaking out of his shock. "I-I need to work. I need the money for . . . . for him."

"It's all right, Ichigo," smiled Nel. "Just stay in here until you calm down. When you're ready, you can go back to work."

"All right, thanks, Nel," Ichigo muttered.

"Anytime." The green-haired girl walked out of the back room and immediately glared at her bewildered cousin. "You. Are. An. Idiot!" she fumed as she walked up to him. "What did you do to him, Grimmjow?"

"I-I was just seeing if he was wearing make-up," Grimmjow muttered.

"Did you touch him?"

"Well--"

"Never," Nel replied lowly. "A person like you should never touch like that."

"A person like me?" Grimmjow questioned in confusion. "Why? Because I'm a new guy?"

"No, because you are a guy, period," she said directly. "I told you that Ichigo's boyfriend is very jealous. Because of that, Ichigo isn't allowed to have interaction with other guys. If Shiro were to see that, he would go ballistic and Ichigo is scared to let that happen."

Are you serious, Nel?" questioned Grimmjow. "What would happen if Ichigo were to talk to a guy?"

". . . . It happened several months ago," muttered Nel. "He suffered a fracture in his left arm just for being hugged by an old friend. Since then, he shyed away whenever he's touched. That's why he acted that way." Grimmjow just stared at her then sighed deeply.

"Nel . . . . I think I get it now," he muttered quietly. "This boyfriend of his . . . . he's hurting him in far more ways than one. Isn't he?"

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Nel, glancing away.

"And you're just letting it happen, even though you're supposed to be his friend?" he frowned.

"I'm not!" Nel gasped. "I keep offering help to him again and again, but he just doesn't want it. He kept deluding himself, thinking that he really loves him."

"Just like you did with that fucking bastard?" Grimmjow gritted angrily.

"That was different!" Nel argued.

"Of course it is, Neliel," he scoffed. "The only difference was that he didn't try to get his way with you." Nel huffed angrily as she turned away and walked off. Grimmjow scoffed under his breath as he stressfully scratched through his hair. Why did he had to bring it up? He was stupid to do that, knowing that would hurt her feelings. He glanced at the closed door of the back room, he wanted to apologize to Ichigo but decided to leave him alone. He should try to do it later, maybe gentler this time.

He glanced down at his fingers, he felt the moist and creamy texture between the digits. "I'm such a fucking idiot," he muttered.

* * *

As soon as the restaurant closed, Ichigo quickly walked away from the place. He doesn't want to be bothered by either Nel or Grimmjow. Especially Grimmjow. He couldn't believe that the man touched his bruised cheek, he just hoped that Shiro won't be aware of it. He finally reached home and opened the door, as soon as he walked in he saw Shiro watching T.V.. "Hi, Shiro," he muttered, taking off his jacket.

"Ichi . . . . come over here," muttered Shiro, and Ichigo did so as his boyfriend opened his pants zipper. "Ya know what ta do, right?"

"Yeah, baby . . . ." Ichigo muttered, he knelt down in front of him just as the dripping erection was revealed to him. Slowly, he took it into his mouth and reflexively swallowed around him, earning an appreciative purr from Shiro.

"Mmm . . . . that's what I'm talkin' 'bout, Ichi," he moaned, treading his fingers through the orange strands as Ichigo silently bobbed back and forth. The teen remembered the first time he had done this; he was downright against it when Shiro suggested it, it wasn't until the albino lost it and hit him a few times. When Ichigo finally attempted it, Shiro merely laughed and taunted at him, making him feel worthless. The event didn't take long until Shiro climaxed, emptying himself inside Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo didn't grimace at the taste as he swallowed it, he was already used to it. " . . . . I'm going to bed, Shiro," He muttered as he stood up.

"Fine," Shiro simply replied as he resumed watching. Ichigo quietly walked into the bedroom, wishing that he could vomit out the sickness he now have.

* * *

Still conflicting for Ichi, ne? Wonder what Grimmjow means about Nel's past relationship, who knows? I won't say, though!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, I'm making a lot of reviewers a bit sad from my fic. But they said it's good, which made me feel alright. And as to reply one of the reviewers . . . . can't believe you went into my mind, I was thinking the same thing while I was writing this fic. You know who you are, leaving me four paragraphs worth of comments! ^_^ Thanx though!

P.S.- I couldn't upload as fast as I wanted to due to the glitch in the website. Again. I swear, that's like the fifth time that happened to me.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4**

For days, Ichigo kept a distance from Grimmjow. It had been that way since that frightening experience, when he was grabbed by him and his bruised cheek was touched. He even ignored Grimmjow when he talked to him, only saying a few words towards him. He can't risk getting hurt by his boyfriend if he were to know what had happened. Instead, he shunned away the thought and concentrated on his job.

"Nel, I'm gonna take a short break," muttered Ichigo.

"Okay, Ichigo," Nel smiled. The teen walked away, completely avoiding eye contacts with Grimmjow. Walking out of the back door, he took out his phone and called his boyfriend.

". . . . Ichi," Shiro answered smugly.

"Hey, baby," smiled Ichigo as he walked around the alley. "I have good news for you, Shiro."

"Really? what is it?" asked Shiro.

"I'm off for tonight, we can spend some free time together," he replied.

"Good, I can't wait. What should we do?"

"Uh, I hadn't thought much about it," Ichigo shrugged, scratching the back of his head. "It's been a while since I had free time."

"Huh . . . . Don't worry 'bout it, Ichi," purred Shiro. "We'll figure it out later."

"Okay," the orange-haired teen sighed just as the back door opened. He turned around and froze, Grimmjow was standing in the doorway.

"Ichi? . . . . Ichi! Are ya still there?!" Shiro questioned annoyingly.

"Oh, sorry, Shiro!" Ichigo reassured. "It's my boss, he's telling me to get back to work."

"Tch, all right then," the albino man muttered. "Call ya later, Ichi."

"Bye--" He was cut off by a rude dial tone and sighed as he put it away.

"Hey there, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, catching the teen's attention. Ichigo didn't bother to glance at him as he walked up to him.

". . . . Can I please get back inside?" he muttered.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say," frowned Grimmjow. "Look, Ichigo, about that incident--"

"Please, don't," Ichigo flatly responded. "You have no right to have your hands on me, Grimmjow."

"I know, that's why I wanna say sorry to you, kid," muttered Grimmjow. "I feel bad about it, that's why I talked to Nel about you." For the first time, Ichigo glanced up at him.

"What did Nel say about me?" he asked uneasily.

". . . . Not much."

"You're lying," frowned Ichigo.

"I'm not," Grimmjow replied quietly. "I already put the pieces together, even when Nel only told me a little bit. Ichigo, is your boyfriend really--"

"It's none of your concern, Grimmjow," he muttered. "Now can I go back to work?" Grimmjow scoffed softly as he stepped aside, Ichigo promptly walked inside without a second glance at the man. Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, he felt like it was deja vu for some reasons.

* * *

Shiro purred as he nuzzled at Ichigo's neck, the older man teasingly caressed at his inner thigh while Ichigo squirmed a little. "Come on, Shiro," he pouted a little. "We're in a public place, we can't do that here."

"Relax, nobody would look if you don't squirm a lot," purred Shiro; the couple were in the park and the albino decided to heat up the moment. He pulled the teen into a desolate area, full of thick trees and bushes. "C'mon, if ya don't make any noise, it'll be a piece o' cake."

"Uh, all right, Shiro," smiled Ichigo.

"Good," Shiro smirked as he reached for the teen's jeans. Ichigo wanted him to take it easy but held his tongue, as the older man completely pulled it down. "Ah, I can see that yer ready," smirked Shiro as he gripped at his arousal, earning a surprised yelp. "Get on yer hands an' knees."

"Okay," Ichigo muttered breathlessly as he did what he was told. He glanced over his shoulder to see what his boyfriend was doing but tensed a little when he felt the blunt tip against his unprepared entrance. "Shiro . . . .?"

"Don't scream too loud, Ichi," smirked Shiro, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"B-but wait, don't tell me you're . . . ." Ichigo panicked before Shiro began forcing himself inside. "A-Ahh!" he screamed out. "Agh, Shiro! Please--"

"Shut up!" Shiro gritted, suddenly gripping at his hair and pushing his face down into the grassy ground. Ichigo winced and whimpered in intense pain as his insides was being slowly teared. "Just be glad that I'm in a good mood, Ichi," grunted the albino, as he finally sheathed himself. "It'd be a lot worse if ya pissed me off. Get it?"

"Y-yeah, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. His eyes watered from being painfully full, it was far too much for him. Shiro chuckled lowly before immediately thrusting back and forth in a brutal pace. Ichigo bit his bottom lips from screaming in agony, screwing his eyes shut while his boyfriend grunted in gratification at each thrust. He can feel it, the blood trickling down his thighs from the abuse.

"Hahh . . . . yer so fuckin' tense, Ichi," Shiro groaned. "Ya kept squeezing around me."

The teen couldn't say nothing, he wished the assault would just stop. He just wanted to get away from him or tell him to stop, but he can never do it. Not without receiving a split lip or a broken nose from him. His entire body was hurting itself and he felt like he was on a verge of blacking out. Finally, relief came to him when Shiro finally climaxed. "Let's go," Shiro sighed deeply as he pulled out, there were more blood than semen flowing out of Ichigo's abused hole. He stood up as he fixed his pants and glanced down at the pathetic sight. "Ichi, hurry up an' fix yerself. We're goin' home."

"I-I . . . . I can't," Ichigo whimpered hoarsely. "My body . . . . it hurts too much."

"It wouldn't hurt so much if ya had relax durin' tha fuckin'," scoffed Shiro. "Get up an' let's go now, or I'll get really pissed off." Ichigo swallowed back a cry as he moved, he fixed his pants with much hesitation and shakily stood up.

"Shiro . . . ." he whimpered. "Can . . . . can you help me walk home, baby?"

"Tch, all right," Shiro grumbled as he wrapped his arm around the teen. Ichigo winced a little from the rough movements but let his boyfriend dragged him out of the park, not noticing that passerbys were staring at his blood-stained jeans. When they got home, his pants were completely ruined and Ichigo finally noticed.

"Oh no . . . . I need a new pair of jeans," whined the teen, glancing at his stained leg. "Shiro . . . ."

"What?" Shiro scoffed as he glared at him. "Yer blamin' me fer that?"

"N-no, that's not what I meant," he replied. "I was surprised about what you did, I should've relax like you said." He moved away from him and winced at each step. "I'm gonna take a shower and rest for a while. Is that okay, Shiro?"

"Whatever," Shiro muttered, walking into the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge. Ichigo managed to reach the bathroom, he had a painful time taking off his clothes before stepping the into the hot water. It seemed to dull the pain but it was so intense that he could barely move to wash himself. He stared at the pale red water streaming into the drain, he wanted to curl up and just cry from then pain but just stared blankly at the drain for a while. He then finally turned off the water and gingerly stepped out of the shower.

"Do I still have them . . . .?" he mumbled weakly, looking up at the medicine cabinet. Numbly, he reached up and opened it; his half-empty medicine bottle was there. Nobody, not even his boyfriend, knew that he was taking prescribed medicine for his depression. He only took it when he felt almost nothing at times. He reached for it and opened the lid, only a dozen pills left. For a split second, he thought about it; but he quickly shook his head. "No . . . . I can never do that to Shiro," he muttered. "I could never leave him, not like that." Instead, he took out two pills and dryly swallowed them.

Hopefully, the medicine would take away his pain, both emotionally and physically.

* * *

Grimmjow did nothing but drive through the streets on his motorcycle, the bike was patterned with bright cyan and black with a black panther on both sides in the back. He needed some fresh air, but he couldn't get the orange-haired teen out of his mind. Ichigo was getting hurt by his boyfriend, he knew that it was physical. But it shouldn't be his problem; he's nothing but a stranger to him. But the thought of it was terribly nagging at him, the way Ichigo acted around and about Shiro was too much to ignore.

Squeezing the handle, Grimmjow revved the engine before turning a corner. Tonight was tense yet awkward; Ichigo often gave him an irritated glare despite the fact that he was constantly limping and was rubbing his lower back. Still, the teen hadn't talked to him since being confronted in the alley yesterday, only to his female friends. "Fucking ridiculous," he muttered. He stopped at a traffic light when, out of chance, he suddenly saw said teen from across the street. Ichigo was walking tensely while carrying a grocery bag.

"Hey, Ichigo," Grimmjow called out; Ichigo stopped and looked around in confusion. The man mentally cursed himself, he forgot he was wearing a helmet. "Ichigo, over here," he said, as he made an U-turn and Ichigo glanced at the rider.

". . . . Grimmjow?" he muttered in disbelief.

"Of course it's me, Ichigo," muttered Grimmjow, taking off his helmet. "How's it going?"

"You do realize that you made an illegal turn, right?" scoffed Ichigo as he glared away.

"Oh, now you're talking to me," Grimmjow smirked. "I was wondering why you'd stop giving me the cold shoulder."

"Whatever," Ichigo muttered as he resumed walking.

"Wait, I wanna say something," the man said. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened this past week. I didn't mean to do something like that, nosing into your business like that." Ichigo glanced at him a little and sighed.

". . . . Do you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, of course," Grimmjow replied honestly.

"All right, then," Ichigo smiled a little.

"So we're friends now?" smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo instantly frowned in concern.

"I . . . . I don't know," he muttered. "I don't think we could be friends."

"Oh . . . . I see," muttered Grimmjow. "Is it because of him? Does it have to do with your boyfriend?"

"It's not--" Ichigo snapped but held it back, staring nervously down at the ground. "That's . . . . that's not it."

Grimmjow clenched his jaws a little as he sat straight up, running his fingers through his hair. "Ichigo . . . . what do you like about this guy?" he questioned quietly.

"Huh?" Ichigo glanced up at him, the question was serious. "Well . . . . he's my first boyfriend," he muttered. "He's very loving and caring. And he always worries about what I do." The blue-haired man clenched his jaw tighter, it was far too obvious.

"Is he like that all the time?" he asked tersely.

"W-well no, but . . . . Shiro's sometimes a little tempermental but that's just it," muttered Ichigo. "He's only like that whenever he gets insulted or annoyed."

"Oh . . . . does that explain the marks on your face that you have to cover?" frowned Grimmjow.

"He doesn't mean it," Ichigo hastily replied, his eyes stared earnestly at him. "Shiro's just . . . . he's really a good person a lot of time. He's special to me."

"If I had a fucking nickle every time I heard that . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled annoyingly, rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Ichigo scowled immediately in agitation. "I really love Shiro, why can't anybody understand that?"

"Look, kid," he muttered. "Just because he's your first, doesn't really mean he's your true love. Think about it."

"How would you know?" scowled the teen, but Grimmjow didn't say anything as he put on his helmet and rode off. Ichigo scoffed as he stared after him, what does that man know anyway?

* * *

"Ichi, what's wrong?" Shiro purred when he noticed the teen's frowning expression as he dressed into his uniform. "Did somethin' happen?" he muttered concernedly as he walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Kinda . . . . I had a fight with a . . . . a friend last night, Shiro," muttered Ichigo. Shiro scoffed softly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Ya should dump that friend," he smirked as he kissed at his neck. "Sounds like a little bitch."

"But it was just a small fight, it's nothing serious."

"All right, then," sighed Shiro, kissing at his cheek. His hand traveled around his waist and down to his behind.

"Ahh . . . .! Shiro, wait . . . .!" gasped Ichigo, squirming as his cheek was being squeezed. "I have to go to work."

"But I wanna fuck you right now," the albino purred. He pushed his hips forward and Ichigo almost moaned when he felt his hardening.

"I-I can't . . . ." Ichigo whispered. "I'll do it when I get back, baby. Okay?"

"Ah, ya better, Ichi," smirked Shiro, giving him a playful smack at his behind before walking into the bedroom. The teen sighed as he left the apartment, why can't someone see that side of Shiro? Whenever they're in public, Ichigo was often treated nicely by his boyfriend. But around his friends, Shiro seemed cruel and jealous. If only they could see him in his nice side, he thought constantly as he reached the restaurant.

"Hey." Ichigo scowled as he turned his head, Grimmjow promptly walked to him with a serious frown on his face. "Quit having such a sour face on you," frowned Grimmjow.

"Same goes for you," scoffed Ichigo as they went inside.

"You're just mad about what I said to you," he muttered.

"Damn right," the teen grumbled.

"Hey, I only said that because you're a naive kid, that's all," Grimmjow frowned.

"Quit calling me a kid," Ichigo frowned back at him. "Which reminds me, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Tch, we're in the same age group," scoffed Ichigo.

"But you're acting like a little kid to me," Grimmjow bluntly replied. "Thinking that he knows how he feels, even though he can't see what's in front of him." Ichigo turned to glare at him, huffing out a frustrated breath as he crossed his arms.

"Have you ever been in love, Grimmjow?" he questioned. Grimmjow sighed and shrugged a little. "That's not an answer, when did you have your first love?"

"When I was fourteen," replied Grimmjow.

"And were you happy?"

"Yeah . . . . until the fucker dumped me," Grimmjow frowned and he glared at him. "You think you'll be happy with your crazy-ass boyfriend, Ichigo?"

". . . . Yeah," muttered Ichigo.

"That doesn't sound very convicing," the man frowned.

"I am happy with him," he replied directly, feeling frustrated from the discussion. "Why does that matter to you?"

"Well, what would happen . . . . if he dumps your ass?" Grimmjow questioned.

". . . . He would never do that," Ichigo muttered angrily. "He cares about me too much to do that. We've been together for almost three years, why would he do that?"

"Three years, huh?" Grimmjow scoffed softly in disbelief. "It's no wonder that he took advantages of you."

"He didn't! He loves me!" fumed the teen but Grimmjow merely blinked at him.

". . . . Then why not ask why Nel was transferred into your school during your second year?" he muttered quietly. Ichigo immediately blinked in confusion, what does he mean by that?

"Wh-what are you saying?" he muttered. "How does this relates to Nel?" As he said that, Nel finally arrived at the empty restaurant.

"Man, Grimmie, you left without me--" Nel sighed but suddenly noticed the tension between the two men. "What happened?"

"Go ahead, Ichigo, ask her why," muttered Grimmjow as he walked to the back room.

"What? Ichigo, what does he mean?" muttered Nel in confusion.

"Um . . . . Nel," sighed Ichigo, glancing at her. "Grimmjow just said that my relationship relates to you. But I don't get it. What does he mean?" Nel stared at him momentarily before glancing down. "Nel?"

"Oh, don't worry about Grimmjow," she shrugged as she smiled at him. "He doesn't know what he's saying, he just an idiot."

"But--"

"Besides, if you don't want to talk about your problems, why should I with mine?" she shrugged nonchalantly. "Come on, let get to work. When spring comes, this place will get very busy." As Nel walked past him, Ichigo felt a tug of guilt in his chest. Now that he wanted to know, it felt like her problems is making his own problems questionable. He really loved Shiro but what about him?

* * *

"Shiro . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly, nestling into his boyfriend's chest after having sex. "There's something on my mind . . . ."

"What is it?" mumbled Shiro sleepily. Ichigo glanced up at him, he wondered if he could say what was on his mind.

"Shiro . . . . do you really love me?" he asked. Suddenly, he was flipped onto his back and was pinned down painfully onto the matress.

"What tha fuck are ya sayin' ta me?" Shiro seethed angrily, glaring down at the frightened teen. "Ya think I don't love ya, Ichigo?"

"I-it's not like that, Shiro!" whimpered Ichigo. "It's just that--"

"Ya fuckin' bitch!" growled Shiro as he raised his hand to strike him. "Why would ya think that?!"

"It was him!" panicked the teen, suddenly stopping his boyfriend's actions.

"Who's him?" the albino questioned venomously, narrowing his eyes.

"Grimmjow, he thinks that you don't really love me," Ichigo whimpered, flinching in anticipation for a strike.

"That fucker with the blue hair?" asked Shiro as he eased his hold on his younger lover.

"Y-yeah . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. Shiro exhaled deeply before leaning down to kiss his face. Ichigo gradually relaxed from the tender contacts until his lips were kissed.

"Don't ever think like that, Ichi," purred Shiro, kissing at his lips again. "Ya know I love ya so much. Who cares what that fucker thinks?"

"Sorry, Shiro," mumbled Ichigo as he touched at his face. "I shouldn't have asked, I already knew that you love me."

"Do you love me, too, Ichi?" Shiro purred.

"Of course I do, baby," smiled Ichigo, kissing him back.

"Wanna prove it to that fucker? We could even fuck right in front of him."

"No, just something more subtle."

"Anything fer ya . . . . King," smirked Shiro, kissing at his neck. Ichigo moaned lightly at his nickname; he hadn't heard it for a long time. It made the teen feel appreciated by him, the older man truly loved him.

* * *

Drama! Drama! I like making drama!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings (in case you forgot):** swearing, smut, lemon, violence, possible rape, and possible OOC.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5**

Grimmjow felt like ripping his eyes out, he couldn't stand the sick sight. Shiro kissed and nuzzled at Ichigo as soon as the teen left the closed restaurant; as he hugged him he gave the man a dirty look before returning his attention to Ichigo. "What d'ya wanna do tonight, Ichi?" he purred.

"I don't know, as long as it's with you, baby," Ichigo muttered lovingly.

"Good," smirked Shiro, purposely kissing on his lips.

"You gotta be kidding me . . . ." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath, glaring at the two. Nel, meanwhile, merely looked away with disdain.

"How 'bout this? We could go ta my favorite place," Shiro purred, tenderly combing his fingers through the teen's hair. "But ya can't stare at no one else but me. Understand that, King?"

"Of course I do," replied Ichigo.

"Ichigo, remember, we have to be here early tomorrow," Nel said straightforwardly.

"Tch, what fer?" scoffed the albino.

"I wasn't talking to you, loser," frowned Nel, glaring at him.

"Fuck, yer so askin' fer it, bitch," Shiro growled.

"Shiro, don't," Ichigo assured as he held him back. "It's okay, let's go." Shiro merely glared at her then at the man and smirked.

"Fine then," he replied smugly; his arm wrapped around the teen's waist as he purposely gave him a heated kiss. He moaned smugly as he glanced at Grimmjow's disgusted face before pulling away. "Let's go, I know tha way."

"See you tomorrow, Nel," said Ichigo as they walked away, only glancing back at her. Grimmjow scoffed in annoyance at being brushed off, he was getting sick of being ignored by Ichigo. Now that boyfriend of his was starting to piss him off. What does the teen see in him? Not only that, Grimmjow was given the cold shoulder by his cousin for bringing up the subject once again. It wasn't his fault, he thought by suggesting it to Ichigo would help the teen.

"Wonder if it'll rain this week," muttered Grimmjow as they walked home.

"I don't know," Nel haughtily replied, not glancing at him.

"C'mon, Neliel . . . ." he sighed.

"Don't. You know how I feel about it," scoffed Nel. "It shouldn't be your business to try to tell Ichigo about my stuff."

"Then why not tell him yourself, Nel?" Grimmjow frowned. "That should be your way of helping."

"No, it's not important," she muttered, only to be grabbed by the shoulders. Despite this, she still didn't look at his way.

"Damn it, Nel," Grimmjow scoffed angrily. "It's not important? It's the same fucking thing Ichigo's going through! Why can't you see that? Don't you care about him, Nel?"

"Of course I do but--" 

"But what, Nel?" he scoffed. "Did you forget that fucker hurt you, and yet you kept staying for him? You kept thinking that he'll change? We all knew what would've happened if you had stayed with him and didn't go to another school." Nel said nothing, her pale greyish-yellow eyes stared down at the ground. "Nel . . . . listen to me. By just standing there, you're not helping him."

"I tried to help him," muttered Nel.

"You're not trying hard enough," he sighed deeply. "Do whatever you can to knock some damn sense into him, tell him that his asshole of a boyfriend is nothing."

"Even if I did, he might turn me away," she mumbled. "He already lost a lot of his friends because of him, he always choose him over the ones who really cares for him. Only me and Orihime are the only ones left, it kinda explains why I was a bit afraid to talk to him about it." Grimmjow sighed deeply as he let go of her, it was more serious than he had expected.

"Still . . . . just try," he muttered, as he walked away.

* * *

"Shiro . . . . I think you have enough," mumbled Ichigo, as his boyfriend gulped down his seventh beer. How had Shiro easily sneaked the teen into the bar, he rather not asked. The whole time, he merely glanced down at his lap but occasionally glanced at Shiro as he drank. "Shiro . . . ."

"Shut it, I know when I have enough," Shiro scoffed, ordering for another one.

"All right . . . . it's just that you'd be too drunk to get back home," muttered Ichigo.

"I fuckin' said to shut your damn mouth," gritted Shiro, and Ichigo quickly glanced down.

"Sorry."

"Yer so fuckin' annoying sometimes, Ichi," Shiro muttered, already finishing half of his beer in one gulp. Ichigo flinched slightly at the insult, he shouldn't have bothered him while he was drinking. He just sat next to him as he waited for his boyfriend to finish, completely ignoring the other patrons as he was told to do. If he were to, he would be reprimanded with a harsh smack. "Ichi . . . . ya should try ta drink some o' this," the albino slurred. "It might relax ya, ease yer stress or somthin'."

"Not now . . . . I have to go work early tomorrow, remember?" mumbled Ichigo, fidgeting with his fingers. He flinched when Shiro slammed his bottle down loudly.

"I don't like that fuckin' bitch," Shiro gritted lowly. "She thinks she's so fuckin' better than me. Just because she's yer goddamn friend."

". . . . Nel's my friend, she cares about me," Ichigo muttered quietly.

"She should care 'bout mindin' her fuckin' business," he scoffed. "If she keeps on nosin' into our business, I suggest that ya do somethin' 'bout it." Ichigo clenched his jaw stressfully, he wanted to say something back but couldn't. Shiro was already past his temper level, any wrong word he would say and his punishment would be even harsher. "I don't think she likes our relationship," Shiro muttered. "I kinda think she's jealous that ya have someone an' she don't. Doncha think so, Ichi?"

Ichigo glanced at him and bit his bottom lip, he doesn't want to say no but doesn't to say yes as well. He had already lost too much friends just by saying yes to his boyfriend. Shiro frowned at him and scoffed as he stood up. "Pay fer it," he flatly muttered. The orange-haired teen did so, before following after him as they left the bar. ". . . . Why didn't ya answer my question 'bout that bitch?"

"I . . . . wasn't sure how to answer it," mumbled Ichigo.

"It's either yes or no, ya idiot," scoffed Shiro, glaring at him. "Just be glad she's not a fuckin' guy, or I would've throttle her before beatin' yer ass fer bein' around her."

"I know, Shiro . . . ." he mumbled. He had missed most of his friends because of him, but he believed that they don't know about Shiro and they always thought he was terrible. Sometimes he wished that they would know him like he did. "But . . . . she's one of my remaining friends," he muttered.

"What was that?" growled the albino, and Ichigo halted his steps in fright.

"I . . . . I mean that, Nel is one of my few friends," he replied quickly. "I can't stop being around her just like that, Shiro."

"Is that right?" he muttered lowly as he stepped forward, Ichigo flinched and curled inward by his looming presence. "Are ya sayin' that bitch is more important than me? Is that it?"

"No, Shiro," whimpered Ichigo.

"Then what is she ta ya?"

"She's just my friend--" Ichigo choked out a cry when Shiro suddenly punched him in the stomach before pushing him to the ground.

"What is she ta ya, Ichigo?!" he drunkenly fumed, kicking the teen in the stomach harshly. Ichigo yelled out in pain before he was kicked again. "Fuckin' answer me, damn it!"

"Shiro, please!" cried Ichigo.

"Ya fuckin' bitch!" seethed Shiro. He was about to kick him again when, out of nowhere, a fist collided with a side of his face. Bewildered, he stumbled backward onto the ground and winced in pain. "What tha fuck?" he gritted.

"Glad to see it for myself." Shiro glared up and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Grimmjow. The blue-haired man glared back at him, rubbing at his fist.

"G-Grimmjow?" whimpered Ichigo in disbelief.

"It's a good thing I decided to follow after you guys," muttered Grimmjow. "I was a little worried about the kid."

"Why tha fuck d'ya care, ya goddamn cunt?!" the albino growled angrily.

"Who're you calling a cunt, you worthless punk-ass bitch?" Grimmjow frowned, stepping towards him with his fist raised.

"No! Don't!" Ichigo cried, as he suddenly thrown himself in front of his boyfriend. His pleading eyes glanced up at the shocked man with his arms wrapped protectively around him. "Please, Grimmjow, don't hurt him," he whimpered. "It's not right, he doesn't deserve it."

"He doesn't deserve it?" Grimmjow questioned in disbelief. "He was just stomping you down a second ago! Tell me why he doesn't deserve to get his ass kicked, Ichigo!"

"Ichigo . . . . why does this guy so interested in ya?" muttered Shiro.

"I don't know . . . . I always avoid him at work," Ichigo replied in reassurance.

"I think otherwise," frowned Grimmjow. "You often talk to me, because I would talk to you. And I asked you if you wanna be friends with me that night. Or did you forget that, Ichigo?"

"Is that right?" Shiro questioned, glaring at the scared teen.

"Ichigo, I just wanna get to know you better," the blue-haired man muttered. "But it's obvious that your scared of him, because you don't wanna be friends with me."

"I'm not scared--" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo," Shiro spat out, "don't ever speak ta this man again. I'll get angry if I find out yer talking ta him behind my back, understand that?"

". . . . Yeah, Shiro," muttered Ichigo, glancing downward.

"Ichigo, you're making a mistake by listening to him!" scoffed Grimmjow. "You should think for youself, not for this asshole! He--"

"Ichi here made his decision," muttered Shiro, smirking smugly as they stood up. "He knows better than ta make me a little upset over some strange guy. Ichi belongs ta me an' me only, an' nothin's gonna fuckin' change that."

"You fucking asshole," Grimmjow gritted lowly as he glared at him.

"What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" smirked Shiro. "Ichi loves me ta death, he'd do anythin' fer me ta make me happy."

"What about him?! What does he want?!"

"It's none o' yer concern, fucker," Shiro smirked as they walked away, Ichigo merely glanced down as he followed after his boyfriend like a lapdog. Grimmjow scoffed angrily, Ichigo wouldn't acknowlegde him now due to his boyfriend's overzealous commands. Why the teen protected that monster who was beating him mercilessly?

* * *

Ichigo took two of his anti-depressant pills and sighed remorsely; he couldn't go to work today. He can't, not with the multiple bruises on his abdomen and arms and shoulders. It happened just after he and Shiro came home, the albino physically lashed out at him. It didn't stop as Shiro rammed him dry until Ichigo passed out, blood and semen dried around his legs. His body was in so much pain, he feared he was going to lose his job because of it. After cleaning up his body, he cautiously put on a pair of clean boxers and T-shirt and walked quietly into the bedroom.

Shiro was snoring deeply in his sleep, his arm was resting over his eyes with the stained bedsheets covering his naked waist. Ichigo glanced warily at him, the albino could wake up at anytime if he makes a wrong noise. Suddenly, his cell phone on the night stand rang. Flinching in fear, he quickly grabbed for it and answered it; Shiro merely snorted but continued to sleep. "H-hello . . . .?" he mumbled, tip-toe-ing out of the room.

"Ichigo? Thank goodness!" sighed Nel. "I thought you got injured in a hospital or something!"

"Nel? Why would you think that?" muttered Ichigo, he walked into the living room and cautiously laid down on the couch. "I wasn't in hospital."

"Well . . . . Grimmjow went after you guys last night," Nel replied quietly. "He confronted you but he said that you couldn't speak to him anymore."

". . . . Yeah," Ichigo mumbled, curling in deep into the cushions.

"Why?"

"Shiro . . . ." he muttered quietly, and he heard his friend huffed out in slight anger. "But he said so. After all, Grimmjow attacked him first."

"But what about you?" questioned Nel. "Aren't you hurt by him?"

"Um . . . ."

"If you're not, then come to work," she replied.

"I can't . . . . Shiro, he just got a bit angry about the whole situation last night," muttered Ichigo.

"That doesn't give him a right to hit you, Ichigo," she complained.

"Nel, please, don't start this again," he scoffed softly. "I love him, he's my first love. I won't trade that feeling with anything else."

"But I care about you," she frowned in concern.

"Well . . . . Maybe Shiro's right about this . . . ." the teen sighed deeply. "If you really care about me, then you should stay out of my relationship."

"Ichigo, don't think like that," pleaded Nel. "I'm worried about you, I don't want to see you to get treated like I was treated." Ichigo blinked in surprise and partially sat up.

"What do you mean, Nel?" he questioned. "How were you treated?"

"Ichi? Tha fuck yer talkin' ta?" Ichigo froze and glanced up, Shiro loomed over him with his gold-black eyes glaring down at him.

"N-Nel? I'll talk to you later," he mumbled dryly, quickly hanging up on his friend.

"Why were ya talkin' ta her?" Shiro questioned suspiciously as he walked around the couch.

"She called me, Shiro," mumbled Ichigo, glancing away from his glare. "She wanted to know if I was coming to work today."

"Ain't it obvious? I had ta discipline ya fer what happened last night, Ichi," Shiro frowned. "I didn't know that fucker wanted ta get ta know ya. If I didn't know any better, I say that he wants ya fer himself."

" . . . . Sorry about that, Shiro," Ichigo muttered.

"Did he try ta touch ya?" he questioned lowly.

"No, I moved away from him when he tried to," he quickly replied.

"Good," Shiro scoffed. "Make some breakfast, I'm hungry."

"All right, baby . . . ." Ichigo sighed as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"And after that, we'll fuck," he bluntly said. Ichigo shivered a little, his body was still in pain from last night. He doubted that he would go easy on him, his boyfriend was still angry about being confronted by Grimmjow. Speaking of which, why does that man care about his business so much? He barely knew him, even before Shiro forbids him to make contact now. He's Nel's cousin, so he might knew something about her past that it relates to his own relationship. If Shiro hadn't woken up, Ichigo might have know about it.

Soon after they finished eating their food, the albino pulled Ichigo into his lap with his back against his firm chest. He already had his erection as he teased at the teen's entrance with his salivated fingers after taking off his boxers. "I was so angry at ya, Ichi," drawled Shiro, pushing harshly into Ichigo, who whined a little at the discomfort. "I thought ya were takin' yer friend's side once again. An' now, that blue-haired fucker was actin' like he wanted ta be friends wit' ya."

"Sorry, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo, moaning a little when one of the fingers brushed against his prostate. "I didn't mean to make you so angry."

"Heh, think I should go easy on ya, Ichi?" taunted Shiro, licking at the hollow of his neck. Ichigo whimpered and nodded a little, earning a soft chuckle from the older man. "Well, should I, even though I'm still a bit angry?"

"I-I'm still sore from last night . . . ." he whined softly.

"An' ya deserved it, ya were pissin' me off."

"I'm sorry, baby-- Ahh!!" Ichigo moaned out as his prostate was brushed again.

"Say it," commanded Shiro, removing his fingers and positioned his leaking erection against the prepared hole. "I want ya ta say it, Ichi."

"I love you . . . ." whispered Ichigo, glancing back at him.

"Good boy," Shiro smirked before ramming into him in a single thrust; the orange-haired teen gave out a loud moan as his legs were hooked underneath his boyfriend's arms. "Keep saying it, Ichi," he groaned before thrusting upwards. "I wanna hear ya say it!"

"Ahh! Ahh! I love you, Shiro . . . .!" moaned Ichigo. "I love you! I love you . . . .!" He gave out a heated moan when his prostate was struck, he twisted his head around to kiss at Shiro's lips. "I love you, Shiro . . . .! I love you so much . . . . Ahh!"

"Ya want more?" Shiro groaned softly.

"Yes! Please . . . . more! I love it . . . .!" Ichigo moaned breathlessly. "Shiro, I love you . . . .!"

"That's right . . . . yer love belongs ta me an' me only!" moaned the albino as he thrusted harder. He then bit into his bruised shoulder, making the teen cried out in a painful pleasure. "Yer mine, Ichigo! Yer tha only one fer me!"

"Y-yes, Shiro . . . .!" moaned Ichigo. "I love you, baby . . . .!"

"Love ya, too, Ichi!" Shiro groaned. Simutaneously, both of them came, staining the cushion they were on. The couple panted heavily as they calmed down from their sex high, making out in a sloppy kiss. "Hahh . . . . clean this up, Ichi," panted Shiro, a thin trail of saliva broke from the kiss as Ichigo tiredly got up.

"All right, baby," he smiled lightly at him.

* * *

The door knocked lightly when the couple were watching T.V., Shiro instantly frowned from the disturbance as Ichigo got up from the couch and went to answer the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Nel, Ichigo," replied Nel.

"Don't let that fuckin' bitch in," gritted Shiro, glaring away. Ichigo sighed in understanding before opening the door.

"Hey, Nel," he sighed.

"Hey . . . . are you all right?" muttered Nel, shooting a quick glare at the albino.

"Of course, just a little pain in the back and a couple of bruises," Ichigo muttered, rubbing at his sore arm. "Nothing serious."

"That's not what I think," frowned Nel. Ichigo sighed before glancing back at his boyfriend.

"Shiro . . . . me and Nel are gonna be outside talking," he muttered.

"I'll be listenin'," Shiro curtly replied.

"About his job?" questioned Nel.

". . . . Ya tell me after yer talk, Ichi," muttered Shiro as he stood up and walked into the bedroom. Ichigo stepped outside and sighed as he glanced at his friend.

"Tell me, did I lose my job today?" he asked.

"No, I lied to the boss that you had food poisoning and he let you off for another day," replied Nel.

"Oh, good," sighed Ichigo.

"But we both know you can't keep this up," Nel muttered. "What's next? Two black eyes? Internal bleeding? If you wanna keep your job, then you must do something with Shiro."

"I appreciate your concern, Nel, but I'm dealing with it," shrugged the teen, crossing his arms. "Shiro only just had a small outburst."

"And you say that every time, after he beats you so terribly," she frowned.

"You know what, just drop it," scoffed Ichigo. "I'm still okay, I only have small bruises--"

"But what about mentally or emotionally? Are you okay with that, Ichigo?"

"I'm telling you to drop it, Nel," Ichigo scoffed in frustration. "It's not even your business about my relationship. Why do you care about this?"

"Because . . . . I've been through the same thing as you are right now," Nel finally replied. Ichigo went almost wide-eyed in shock as he dropped his arms and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned in surprise. "Is this what Grimmjow was talking about?"

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Nel.

"Was this what you were trying to tell me this morning?"

"Yes . . . . I hate to just stand there and watch you get abused by Shiro," the green-haired teen muttered, as her eyes watered. "Every time I see that, I get these terrible flashbacks. I just . . . . wish that you could see what he's doing to you before it's too late."

"Hold on, Nel," Ichigo frowned in confusion. "You're going too fast. What are you trying to say to me?"

"Don't you get?" she muttered softly. "The reason why I moved here and got transferred into your school . . . . was because I used to get abused by my own boyfriend."

* * *

Cliffhanger! I wuv it, it makes you readers wanting more! Teasing attack! I shall poke you with a stick for intensity!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry to BonneNuit, she said she likes Nnoi but since I wrote ahead I can't try to re-edit the first part. Sorry, BonneNuit. It's not like I hate Nnoi but it seems to work.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6**

"I was with him on the last year of middle school, when it slowly happened," muttered Nel. "At first he would grab at my arms or shoulders harshly and I'd tell him to stop that. He would . . . . but then he started to verbally put me down, telling me that I was stupid. My family was mad about how he was treating me but I didn't try to listen to them. Like you, I was too caught up in love and let him treat me badly. First it was verbal assault, then it had gotten worse by the time I went to high school.

"It started as a small bruise on the arm . . . . then it was getting more and more frequent. I would often cover my marks with make-up and longer clothings but it was obvious. Grimmjow was the first one to notice, and urged me to stop being with him. I didn't want to listen to him, I thought he was just jealous because he had failed relationships before. He hated the guy I was with, he thought he wasn't right for me. Then one time . . . . I came home with a bruised face and a split lip, and Grimmjow lost it. He threatened to kill him if I didn't break up with him, but I was always trying to defend my boyfriend's actions.

"But I was stupid, I was too blind to see that he was hurting me and in a way, I was hurting my family. I didn't know what I was doing to them . . . . I finally listened to what they had to say, and I believed they were right. However, when I tried to break up with him he was furious and tried to attack me with a switchblade. Grimmjow protected me . . . . but he got hurt as a result; he now has a permanent scar across his abdomen. It was terrible, I blamed myself because of what happened. But Grimmjow was okay, he's the closest one in my family that didn't resent me for it.

"To prevent this from happening again, my family decided to moved here. It was then I met you, Ichigo. I thought by starting a new life, I'll be okay. But when you started to date Shiro and he began to hurt you . . . . I felt like it was happening to me again. I don't want to feel that way, Ichigo. You should understand that, Shiro's doing the same thing that my ex-boyfriend did to me. You must deal with this problem, or it'll get worse." Ichigo stared silently at her the entire time. Then, he finally sighed and scratched through his orange hair.

". . . . I see," he muttered quietly. "But how does that have to do with my relationship with Shiro?"

"What?!" Nel gasped in absolute surprise as she stared wide-eyed at him. "Ichigo, weren't you listening? I just told you about how my past is similar to yours--"

"Yeah, but that guy _didn't_ really love you," Ichigo debated. "Shiro loves me, that I know, Nel. He always tell me that."

"But love shouldn't hurt you so much that you'll end up in the hospital for it," she argued. "Listen to me, Ichigo. I just want my old friend back, the one before he met that bastard. Please . . . . forget about him before he leaves you severely injured or worse." Ichigo merely glanced away from her as he turned to his door. "Ichigo, just think about it . . . ." she muttered sadly.

". . . . I'll see you at work soon, Nel," he muttered, opening the door and walked in.

"But, Ichigo--" The green-haired girl was shut off by the door closing shut. She scoffed in frustration as tears trickled down her cheeks. "You're so stupid, Ichigo . . . ." she muttered to herself. "He'll continue to hurt you until you have nothing left. And then what . . . .?"

* * *

The entire day was filled with dreading rain; the sudden yet obvious downpour was the start of Spring but not many people came into the restaurant. The weather was just as bad as the atmosphere within the workplace. Ichigo shunned away Grimmjow completely and barely talked to Nel, he had mostly kept to himself the entire day. "Is there something with Ichigo, Nel?" asked Orihime with a concerned look on her face, as the orange-haired teen just sulked by the window.

"It's nothing, rain would make anyone fell gloomy," sighed Nel. She was still frustrated with him since she revealed to him her abusive past and yet Ichigo shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He was too enraptured in his own relationship to get her warning into his head. Grimmjow was outright pissed off, he was sure that it would work but it not only backfired but Ichigo seemed to distant himself from Nel.

"Nel, think we might get off early today?" he muttered.

"I dunno," she sighed.

"But it's so boring, barely ten people came," he grumbled. "Anyway . . . . are you gonna try to talk to him again? He needs to listen carefully this time."

"It's too much, he won't listen," Nel muttered, shaking her head. "He thinks Shiro actually loves him, but it's too obvious to ignore that he's suffering. I'm afraid to have him shun me away, but I still want to help him."

"I know that, Nel . . . ."

"But can't you help also, Grimmjow?" she asked, but Grimmjow scoffed in disagreement.

"How? Ichigo's not allowed to even look at me because of that fuck-tard," he muttered. "He's like a fucking child who's afraid of his father. Even if I tried, he wouldn't talk to me." He glanced up at Ichigo, who moved away from the window and walked into the kitchen. "Tell me . . . . what happened to his old friends?"

". . . . They stopped talking to him a long time ago."

"And why's that?" he questioned.

"Because he ignored their help," she replied quietly. "He kept choosing him over them at every chance, and they got sick of it."

"So . . . . did they just abandon him?"

"Not all, he did that to most of them," she said. "Mostly because Shiro told him to, and he couldn't dare to say no to him."

"Ain't this a bitch?" scoffed Grimmjow. "Well, I think that's about to change, whether Ichigo likes it or not."

* * *

_"Hey, Ichi," smiled Shiro, glancing over at the teen as he sipped some soda. "What's tha difference between tha King an' his Horse?" Ichigo frowned at him and rolled his eyes at his new boyfriend._

_"What kinda question is that, Shiro?" he scoffed lightly._

_"It's not really a children's riddle or somethin'," he smiled. "It's like a rhetorical question. Ya know, it has different answers dependin' on which person yer askin'."_

_"Really? Well, let's see . . . ." Ichigo pondered._

_"An' don't say that one's a human an' one's an animal, or one has two feet an' tha other has four," smirked Shiro. "That's too easy, Ichi." Ichigo stuck his tongue at him; the couple walked around the downtown area during the summer's heatwave. "Think, what's yer answer on it?" the albino asked as they stood underneath the shade of a nearby tree._

_"Um, I guess . . . . power?" replied Ichigo._

_"Power? Why's that?"_

_"Well . . . . the King has power but can't send it forward," Ichigo muttered. "And the Horse helps the King to send his powers."_

_"Huh . . . . sounds kinda lame," shrugged Shiro as he finished his can of soda._

_"Screw you, I was giving you an answer I thought was right," scoffed the teen._

_"I know, Ichi, I was kiddin'," smirked Shiro, he leaned down to kiss at his lips. Ichigo blushed at the awkward contact but returned the favor before the albino moved away. "Wanna know what my answer is, Ichi?"_

_"What is it?" Ichigo asked._

_"Tha King is tha one who is special, tha one who is treated wit' great respect," Shiro smiled gently. "An' tha Horse is tha one who cherishes tha King, an' he'll look over him no matter what." He kissed at his forhead then at his lips again. "Yer my King, Ichi," he purred in content. "That's what I see in ya."_

_"Really, Shiro?" smiled Ichigo._

_"Of course, Ichi."_

Ichigo stared the drenching rain, he didn't had a chance to take his umbrella when he left home despite the dark clouds forming in the sky that morning. Sighing, he stepped out and frowned as he was immediately drenched. "Great," he muttered as he started to walk.

"Here, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, he walked up to him and held out a small umbrella. Ichigo stopped, but didn't look at him. "Ichigo, use this," he frowned, he himself didn't care that he was getting soaked as well. "Take it, or you'll get sick from the rain." Ichigo said nothing, even when he was annoying poked by the umbrella. "Go ahead and take it, Ichigo," frowned Grimmjow, now poking it at his head.

"Stop it already, Grimmjow!" Ichigo suddenly scowled at him.

"Oh, now you're finally speaking to me," smirked Grimmjow. Ichigo blinked at that and glared away, taking the umbrella.

" . . . . Thanks," he mumbled, opening the device to shelter him from the rain. He then proceeded to walk when Grimmjow cut him off.

"Ichigo, wait a minute," he muttered, but the teen glanced away from his stare. "You know what happened to Nel, right?" Ichigo simply nodded stayed silent. "Can't you listen to what she's been trying to tell you? She really cares about you, why can't you see that?"

". . . . Let me go home," mumbled Ichigo as he tried to pass him. However, Grimmjow suddenly gripped at the handle and glared at the teen in disappointment.

"Not until you get some sense into your fucking head," he muttered. "Nel told me what happened to your friends, and how did you turn them away for that punk. Do you even try to think that they tried to help you because they cared about you?"

"If they cared, they would've stayed outta my business . . . ."

"You're not thinking right!" Grimmjow scoffed. "You've been around your friends longer than with him, and you think his opinions matters more? Can't you see that he fucked up your mind?"

". . . . Why? Why do you even care?" muttered Ichigo, his gaze focused on the puddles on the ground. "Just because you're Nel's cousin . . . . doesn't mean you should try to pity me because of my problems."

"Who ever said that I was pitying you, kid? I care because I have feelings for you." Both of them blinked at that; Ichigo finally glanced up at him but with a mix of confusion and shock. Grimmjow stared back before stepping aside. "Ichigo . . . . I, uh, it just came out like that," he muttered. "I meant to say that--" He couldn't finish his explanation, as Ichigo suddenly ran off, dropping the umbrella.

Wheezing for air, the teen finally reached home. In a hurry, he tore off his soaked clothes on the way to the bedroom and dived into the mattress, burying himself into the sheets. "No . . . . no . . . ." he mumbled in bewilderment. Grimmjow liked him; it might be like Shiro had said, he wasn't really trying to be his friend. "It's not right . . . . it's not right." He couldn't calm down, he can't tell his boyfriend about this. He'll get punish for this. Ichigo shivered slightly; what does he himself think about it? He knows how Shiro would feel about it, but what about him? He had never thought about it that way.

"No . . . . Shiro, he'll get angry," he mumbled. He was a bit glad that Shiro wasn't home yet, or else he had to explain why he was acting strange right now. Ichigo sniffed a little from the rain as he glanced at the window, he wished he could talk to his friends. But he knew that he can't, he shunned them all away because of Shiro. They would never talk to him now. ". . . . Maybe . . . . maybe they're right?" he muttered softly. But his thoughts were soon diminished when Shiro came home and simply took him, not even considered to care about his younger lover's silent protests.

". . . . Ichi, what's wrong wit' ya?" Shiro frowned, after finishing his job.

"Nothing, Shiro," muttered Ichigo, glancing away as he hoped the subject might drop. "My body's just so tired from having so much sex."

"Tch, what a retarded excuse," Shiro scoffed. "Are ya sayin' that yer getting tired of me?"

"I didn't say that . . . . I'm saying that I won't work as well if my energy's getting sapped from too much of this," Ichigo mumbled. "Please . . . . can't we just take a break from it for a while?" Shiro suddenly gripped at his chin and forced the teen to stare at him. Ichigo's eyes widened in fright by the albino's glare, had he said something wrong? "Just think about it, baby," he quickly explained. "If we take a break, then I'd be more energetic to go at it."

"Yer sure 'bout it, Ichi?" frowned Shiro. "Cuz I might get frustrated if I don't get any pleasure."

"I . . . . I'll give you a blowjob," suggested Ichigo. At that, his boyfriend smirked and kissed tenderly at his lips.

"All right, Ichi," he purred. "If that's what ya want, King."

"Yeah, Shiro . . . ." smiled Ichigo as he kissed back. Hopefully, his boyfriend would stay this way for a while as he tried to figure out that confrontation from Grimmjow.

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had said that, Grimmjow was sure that those words came out of his mouth. But now he believed that he made it worse for the teen. The confused yet scared look on his face had made the man feel a little guilty; he actually has feelings for an abused person. Now the revelation was making him a bit confused. Does he really like him, not because that bastard of his boyfriend was very brutal to him? It was something more than that but Grimmjow couldn't figure out what. In the decent condo he shared with his cousin, he didn't bother to tell Nel what he had said. Partially because it was too embarrassing.

Dreading a little about the situation from yesterday, he walked slowly towards the workplace as he avoided the drying puddles. As soon as he walked in, he saw Ichigo already sweeping the floor. The teen glanced at who came and froze uncomfortably when he saw Grimmjow. ". . . . H-hey," he mumbled.

"Morning," Grimmjow grunted as he walked by, now the awkward phrase began once again.

". . . . Listen, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, and the man simply stopped. "I . . . . I-I don't know what to say about what happened yesterday . . . . but I don't think you should like me like that."

"Like what?" shrugged Grimmjow.

"You said that you have feelings for me," he replied quietly. "We don't really know each other from these last two weeks. You can't really like me, all you think is that I'm an easy lay." The blue-haired man snorted in disbelief as he stared back at him.

"Do you really think that I'm like that?" he scoffed. "Or is that what your slave master convinced you to think that way?"

"Don't call Shiro that," Ichigo scowled.

"Why? I'll say it like it is," frowned Grimmjow. "Speaking of which, didn't your master tell you not to speak to me?"

"I . . . ." the orange-haired teen muttered but fell silent. ". . . . Where's Nel?"

"She got the day off," he replied simply. "But why should you care? You barely talk to her for the past few days, kid."

"I care about her but--"

"You're too dense to consider her empathy for you," Grimmjow frowned, clenching his jaw. "My cousin is hurting, because of your stubborness. I've seen what happened to her, and it 's the same with you." Ichigo bit his bottom lip and glanced away, the slight guilt was coming back like before. Nel was only one of the very few remaining friends he had, losing her would send him deeper into his depression.

". . . . Didn't mean to hurt her like that," he muttered quietly. "But . . . . I really love my boyfriend."

"Like I said before, your true love isn't really from your first love," muttered Grimmjow.

"Just because you got hurt from your past relationships, doesn't mean you can pity yourself onto me," Ichigo frowned.

"I'm not the type that shows or takes pity," Grimmjow frowned back. "Besides, who says that I got hurt from my other relationships? Only the first one was the one that pissed me off, he just left with barely a fucking word. I hated him for that, but I got over it."

"Then what makes the other ones?"

"Most of them were just flings," muttered the man. "Slept with girls, guys, guys looked like girls. Whatever . . . . but I couldn't find myself being attached to any of them."

"But you're having feelings for me," Ichigo mumbled, resuming to sweep. "That's not right, Grimmjow."

"Why's that?"

"Because he might know," he muttered. "Shiro'd get mad at me."

"Why would he get mad at _you_? Because I like you?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Yeah . . . . he doesn't like me being around guys," Ichigo muttered quietly. "He thinks I would go behind his back and cheat on him. But I wouldn't do that, I love him too much."

"But . . . . why do you love him if he hurts you?" he questioned in annoyance. "Do you really like to get beaten by him, Ichigo?"

"No, but . . . ." Ichigo gripped at the broomstick tighter, his bottom lip was chapped from biting so much. "I . . . . I can't tell him to stop, it'll be worse if I try to tell him no to his demands. I don't like him . . . . hurting me, but I kept thinking that he might go back to old self."

". . . . He probably won't, kid," gritted Grimmjow, scratching through his hair. "A lot of people change but some won't come back."

"But he will!" Ichigo suddenly argued as he glared up at him. "I know he'll come back to his old self because he loves me! He doesn't really mean to hurt me, he always try to make it up with me evey time!"

"And you really think so?" Grimmjow scoffed. "Let's say he's finally changed . . . . when he's standing over your fucking dead body! What then, Ichigo?!" Ichigo stared at him with absolute horror, his eyes watered before bowing his head and dropping the broom with a loud clack. His body shivered to a point he was shaking uncontrollably as he crouched down to the floor.

"Why . . . .?" he whimpered, grasping at himself. "Why . . . . would you say that?"

"Ichigo . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, kneeling down in front of him. Ichigo glanced up at him, tears flowed from his eyes in sorrow.

"No . . . . Leave me alone," whimpered Ichigo. "I-I love him . . . ."

"But he's hurting you, kid."

"B-but he loves me, too . . . ."

"That you would rather get killed by him?" the blunet muttered solemnly. Ichigo choked back a sob and hung his head, he doesn't want to hear it but it was there in his face.

"H-he wouldn't do that, Shiro loves me . . . ."

"You're hurting yourself more by getting hurt by him, Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow muttered. "It's not fair to see someone like you getting broken."

"But, I--" Neither of them saw it coming; Grimmjow suddenly pulled the teen into his arms as he embraced him tightly. Ichigo frozed by the contact but couldn't do anything about it, instead he shivered into the older man's body as he quietly sobbed. ". . . . Please . . . . he'll get mad if he finds out," he whimpered fearfully.

"Then don't let him find out," Grimmjow whispered.

"But . . . . I'm scared," whimpered Ichigo.

"It's okay, kid . . . ." he muttered softly. "Nel and I will try to help you--"

"No, I-I don't need it. I'll . . . . do it by myself, I'll get my old boyfriend back." Grimmjow sighed deeply as he hugged him tighter, the illusion he was in was much stronger than he thought. The teen's mind was far too frazzled to get fixed by himself.

* * *

Just the very tip of the friggin' ice berg! Just the very, very tip! Ichi's mind so messed up but he only allowed Grimm to touch him for just a second!

Read, review, and no flame.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Chapter 7

Man, everybody kept saying that the story seems realistic. Well . . . . I watched a lot of certain drama movies and that forensic show 'Snapped'. Also, I kept going to Wiki to see what I can learn more about it. That's pretty much it.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7**

Shiro frowned a little when Ichigo silently shrugged off his sexual advances; the teen had been acting a bit odd lately. It was like when they first met, when Ichigo blatantly ignored his pick-up lines. And when he mentioned the blowjob he was promised for, Ichigo merely turned it down. The older man was getting irritated by the day, but not enough to hit him into talking to him. Ichigo's latest behavior was somewhat interesting, but he was still frustrated sexually.

"Ichi, c'mon . . . . can't ya just suck me off before ya leave fer work?" Shiro purred alluringly, as his younger lover reached for the door.

"Nah, gotta work," Ichigo simply replied as he left. Shiro frowned in agitation, he hated the way Ichigo was acting. He perferred to get pleased by him in any way possible. Was it that friend of his, Nel, the reason why he's acting different?

"Shit . . . . that fuckin' bitch," he grumbled; the green-haired girl came by that time to talk to Ichigo but it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was only told that the teen still had his job. "Wonder if she had said somethin' else ta him. Damn that fuckin' bitch . . . ." He got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Even though it was still morning, he took a beer out of the fridge and opened it to guzzle at the content. He then walked into the bedroom, the alcohol and the long yearning for Ichigo was making him hard.

"Fuck, Ichi . . . ." he growled softly, sitting down as he unzipped his pants. "Can't believe ya makin' me do this."

* * *

So far, Nel had noticed the aura between Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ichigo wouldn't tell what, but reconciled with her when she came back to work. Instead, she began to pester her cousin about it. "Grimmjow, tell me," she frowned. "I've been sensing it for like the past four days. Did something happen between you guys?"

"Uh . . . . somewhat," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Then why aren't you telling me about it?" she scoffed. "I know that Ichigo won't tell me, but you can't hide it from me. I have a right to know, since we are related."

"Yeah, don't remind me," scoffed the man. "Fine, I'll tell you . . . . but not now."

"Well, why not?"

"I'll tell you when we get home," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo, on the other hand, was still a bit confused about the incident. Grimmjow admitted that he has feelings for him but he had a hard time acknowledging it; Shiro had forbidden him not to talk to him and yet he was physically consoled by him. The teen wasn't sure how to think of it, but kept it silent from his boyfriend unless he was asking for it. The thought of what Grimmjow had said couldn't get out of his mind but repressed it as he tried to find a way to change Shiro.

Shiro may have a destructive temper but he really wouldn't go that far. That was what Ichigo kept reminding himself, all throughout his shift and leaving for home. As soon as he opened the door he noticed the albino had scattered beer cans around the apartment. ". . . . Shiro?" he muttered as he walked into the bedroom, the older man was passed out on the bed. He shuddered a little but kept a cool head as he took off his uniform. With his back turned, he didn't realize that Shiro silently woke up and had gotten off the bed.

"Ichigo . . . ." he muttered lowly, and Ichigo flinched in fright and turned around. The look in his eyes was obvious, he was drunk yet frustrated at him. "Why tha fuck are ya actin' so damn strange ta me?" growled Shiro as he took a step forward.

"I'm not acting strange, Shiro," muttered Ichigo as he looked away from his glare.

"Yes ya are," Shiro spat angrily. "I shoulda been fucked you from these past days but yer avoidin' me." Ichigo frowned a little but didn't glance his way. "Does it have ta do wit' that bitch? Did she say anythin' ta ya?"

"No, she didn't say anything to me," the teen replied.

"Well, what then?" Shiro questioned as he narrowed his eyes. "What about that blue-haired fucker? Did he do somethin' ta ya?" Ichigo flinched a little, but not enough to catch his boyfriend's attention. "Fine then . . . . if you won't tell me, then I'll have ta beat tha truth outta ya." Ichigo barely saw it coming but dodged out of the way when the older man charged at him. Shiro grunted in pain when his face was accidently slammed against the wall, he glared back at the frightened teen. "Ya piece o' shit!" he growled as he went for him again. Ichigo avoided his grasp by jumping over the bed.

"Stop it, Shiro!" he cried out.

"Ya fuckin' shit! I'll get ya ta tell me, even if I have ta break yer arm again!" the albino fumed. In fear, Ichigo ran for the door. Shiro went after him, only to trip on an article of clothing and tumbled to the floor. Ichigo didn't bother to look back as he went into the bathroom and locked the door, his hands gripping tightly on the doorknob. His heartbeat was racing frantically, he waited to hear any more movements. But as minutes passed, he gradually calmed down as he listened nothing but silence. He gulped dryly as he unlocked the door and slowly opened it. Shiro was laying across the hallway floor, deeply passed out from the alcohol-induced fall.

He sighed softly at the sight before closing back the door, it was too risky to get out for now.

* * *

Trees blossomed greatly from the needed rain, for the first time Ichigo managed to do a full week's work without any problems from home. The teen smiled bittersweetly about it; though Shiro hadn't tried to force himself on him, he was becoming increasingly drunk and violent. So far, he only had a bruised shoulder but it wasn't enough to mess up his job. This past week, however, things have been uncomfortable between him and Grimmjow. Ichigo was still feeling awkward around him; he was only embraced by the man but for him it felt wrong. Was it because of fear of being found out by Shiro?

"Ichigo, you're spending your entire paycheck for the rent?" asked Nel as they left the restaurant.

"No, just a part of it," Ichigo replied. "The rent's due next week, and I already saved the money from other paychecks."

"Oh, then the rest is for him," she frowned a little, and Ichigo scoffed.

"No, it's not," he muttered. "But there's some good news, he doesn't hurt me as much lately."

"Huh . . . . that's fantastic," muttered Nel.

"Don't get that way, Nel," Ichigo frowned. "I didn't get as much bruises from him--"

"Okay, he doesn't hurt you physically lately . . . . but what about verbally or mentally, Ichigo?"

"It's not as bad as you think, Nel," he reassured.

"That's not what Grimmjow told me," she promptly repiled. "You let him hug you when you nearly had a breakdown--"

"I didn't have a breakdown," he denied, glaring at her. "Grimmjow doesn't know what he's saying, I was fine until he said something bad about Shiro."

"That's because Shiro is bad," argued Nel.

"Stop saying that!" Ichigo scoffed in anger. "And don't talk about it out loud, what if he had found out?"

"Hm . . . . You love him yet you're extremely scared of him," muttered Nel as she glanced away. "It shouldn't work that way, Ichigo. You can't be with someone who is making your life miserable."

"I'm not . . . .!" Ichigo gritted before habitually biting his bottom lip. "I don't think I am miserable, I'm just . . . . hoping that Shiro will change back to his old self."

"Maybe he didn't have any old self in the first, maybe that's his true self after finally getting you for himself," scoffed the girl.

"Nel, I know that's not true," he frowned. "You don't know him as I do. He really cares about me and loves me--"

"You do realize that you're repeating yourself, Ichigo?" Nel questioned. "Over and over again, you keep saying that Shiro loves you and cares about you. Well, guess what? Love shouldn't give you a bruised body or painful sex. Why can't you see that, Ichigo?"

". . . . Come on, Nel, let's drop off the subject for the day," muttered Ichigo. "Please, I just wanna spend the day with my friend."

"Fine then, Ichigo . . . ." Nel sighed in slight agitation. The entire time, Grimmjow was completely forgotten during their arguments as he was walking behind them. He didn't have anything better to do, but being around the teen made him feel a little protective. He was never sure why his behavior is like that; it's been that way since he could remember. As a teen, he would often had dreams of a blue-eyed panther growling protectively over something. Because of that, the panther had since been his favorite animal.

"Is there somewhere you wanna go, Nel?" asked Ichigo, after the tensed silence had passed.

"Hm . . . . I don't know, I guess we could go to the bookstore," replied Nel. "I wanna get the latest issue of my favorite magazine."

"Okay then," he sighed in agreement.

". . . . I'll coming, too," Grimmjow finally muttered, earning a surprised glance from the other two. "Just wanna kill some time," he simply shrugged. Ichigo glanced at him again, the man hadn't try to touch him since the incident but often attempted to converse with him lately. The teen often talked to him but only briefly, just enough not to get his boyfriend suspicious.

Nel immediately went for the magazine aisle when they walked into the bookstore, while Ichigo walked towards the classicals. ". . . . What're you looking for?" asked Grimmjow as he followed him.

"Just anything good," Ichigo quietly replied. "I hadn't read anything in such a long time." The silence between them fell soon after, the orange-haired teen browsed slowly through the shelves until he picked out one book. "This one looks good . . . ." he muttered, glancing at the cover.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked.

"Some collection of classical plays," muttered Ichigo, flipping through the pages.

"Sounds interesting . . . ." he muttered. He wanted to move closer to him, but respectfully kept his distance. He had told Nel about the touching incident but not all; he still hadn't told her about the bubbling feelings for Ichigo. "So . . . . How's it going with you, Ichigo?" he asked.

"Oh, it's great," Ichigo replied, glancing up at him in reassurance. "Shiro hadn't hit me as much."

"Huh, that's not what I heard earlier," Grimmjow muttered.

"But that's Nel's opinion," Ichigo quickly frowned. "He's a bit more angry than usual but that's okay, all he does is sulk in the house all day."

"Is that right?" Grimmjow scoffed softly as he glanced away. "You sure that you're telling the truth about it?"

"Of course I am," he sighed in frustration. "He . . . . he had only hit me once but that's it."

"Okay then."

"You know, I don't like your attitude about my boyfriend," scoffed Ichigo.

"Oh, you're just now noticing that?" frowned the blunet. "I just think that we can help you with this problem."

"I don't need any help, Grimmjow," he scoffed angrily. "I can take care of it by myself, and it's working. He barely thrashed at me anymore--"

"Yeah, but for how long, Ichigo?" Ichigo glared away as he walked past him and walked towards the cash register. Grimmjow scoffed lowly in anger, this kid is getting more difficult and stubborn. As they left the bookstore, Ichigo hadn't realized that a pair of seething gold-black eyes were glaring at him from afar.

"That fuckin' bitch . . . .!"

* * *

"Shiro . . . .? Are you home?" Ichigo called out as he came home, but heard no response as he closed the door. "Huh . . . . must've gone out for some beer." He shuddered lightly at the thought but shrugged it off as he sat down on the couch and began to read his newly purchased book. He wanted to forget the arguments from the two cousins. It wasn't their business to try to help him when he confirmed he can deal with the problems himself. Today, he considered to please his boyfriend when he comes back; that way, he could make him feel appreciated. He barely turned to next page when the door slammed opened.

Ichigo jolted in surprise and looked up, Shiro simply walked in with a irritated frown on his face. "H-hey there, baby . . . ." the teen muttered as he set his book aside and stood up. Shiro just stood there as Ichigo walked up to him and gently kissed him on the cheek. "I got some good news," he smiled a little. "I'm in a good mood, I feel like giving you the pleasure of the lifetime."

"Really?" Shiro drawled in interest and smirked as his hands rested on his lover's hips. "I felt so strained from not gettin' any from so long, Ichi."

"Sorry, but I just wanted to get ready for you, Shiro," Ichigo sighed, kissing the older man again. He then took his hands and guided him into the bedroom. Once there, he took the initiative kiss and dived his tongue into Shiro's mouth as they proceeded to take off their clothes. The teen was a bit glad that Shiro wasn't wearing any underwear, he knelt down as the other man sat down on the bed and eagerly took his aching erection into his mouth.

"Shit, Ichi . . . ." groaned Shiro, scratching through the orange strands as the teen slurped noisily around the shaft and tip. The euphoria was getting to him as he leaned his head back in pleasure, too bad he didn't get to climax as Ichigo pulled away and salivated his own two fingers. He let out a soft moan when he slowly invaded himself; the panting look on his face was making the albino crazy but waited until the teen finished preparing himself and stood up.

"I'll make you feel good, baby," Ichigo whispered seductively, climbing onto his lap and positioned himself onto Shiro's impatiently hard member. Slowly but easily, he slid down. "Ahh . . . . you feel so good," he moaned.

"Same fer ya, Ichi," smirked Shiro, his hands gripped tightly on his hips as he finally descended. "Hurry it up, I'm gettin' tha urge ta explode any minute now."

"All right, baby," whispered Ichigo as he held on to his shoulders, almost immediately he lifted and fell in a moderately fast pace. Shiro intesified by thrusting his hips upwards, making both of them moan out loud. "Yes . . . .! Yes, Shiro . . . .!" Ichigo moaned, his fingernails scraped across the white skin. "Harder! I want it . . . .!"

"Ya want it hard?" groaned Shiro.

"Yeah, baby . . . . Give it to me . . . .!" he moaned loudly. Smirking, Shiro flipped their positions and pinned him into the mattress, he forcibly pushed back his younger lover's legs as he thrusted harder. Ichigo whined in slight pain but yelled out in pleasure when his prostate was hit. "Sh-Shiro, yes . . . .!" he moaned passionately. "I love it, I love it!"

"Yer mine!" Shiro growled intensely, leaning down to ravaged on his lips. Ichigo kissed back, it wasn't long until he came from his own erection being rubbed between the bodies.

"Shiro . . . .!" panted Ichigo, Shiro thrusted a few more until he came hard. The albino let out a ragged breath before collasping on top of him. "Shi . . . . Shiro . . . ." the orange-haired teen wheezed, nudging at his boyfriend's tired body. "I can't breathe . . . ."

"Mmghh . . . ." Shiro groaned softly as he pulled out of him and rolled onto his back. His breathing was gradually even before he fell into a deep sleep. Ichigo smiled tiredly as he slowly got up, he believed he was right. His boyfriend will come back to his old self.

* * *

"Ichi . . . ." muttered Shiro when he came out of the bedroom, as Ichigo was reading his book from the couch.

"Hey, baby," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes. "What did ya do today?"

"I brought a book after getting my paycheck," replied Ichigo. "That's it, Shiro."

"Ya sure that's it . . . . Ichigo?" questioned Shiro. Ichigo tensed at the tone of his voice, it was obvious threatening.

"Of course, Shiro," he muttered softly, returning back to his reading. "I only spent a little time with Nel, but that's it." Shiro sighed and supposedly walked away, Ichigo safely assumed that he went back to the room as minutes silently passed by. After turning a page, he began to read again when he felt an unsettling feeling behind him. He barely had a chance to look behind him when a punch suddenly whacked him in the face.

The teen was far too stunned to collect what was happening before the front of his shirt was grabbed. "Yer lyin' ta me, I know it!" snarled Shiro as he glared down at him.

"Shiro--" Ichigo cried out but was smacked again.

"Shut tha fuck up!" he seethed, pinning him down into the couch. "I saw ya today, talkin' ta that fucker when I fuckin' told ya not ta!"

"Please, Shiro! It's not like that!" cried Ichigo.

"Ya were talkin' ta him, Ichigo!" the albino fumed. "Ya were even around him! How can ya do this ta me?!"

"I wasn't! He came along with me and Nel!"

"Yer lyin'! I thought ya love me!" growled Shiro. "But yer nothin' but a fuckin' whore ta me!"

"I do, I do love you!" Ichigo whimpered, but yelled out in pain when he was punched in the face. He immediately felt blood flooding from his nose, but he didn't get a chance to know if it was broken before he assaulted again and again against his body. "Stop! Please stop!" he cried out before he was punched once more, splitting his lips. "Shiro, please stop!"

"Shut up!" Shiro yelled furiously, raising his fist. "Ya derserved it, ya talked ta that damn fucker!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Shiro!" Shiro scoffed angrily as he lowered his fist and stood up. The teen curled up as he sobbed quietly, the blood was smeared across his face as he tried to wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, Shiro . . . ." he whimpered. "I love you . . . . I would never hurt or cheat on you . . . ."

"I told ya . . . . never ta speak ta that fucker," growled Shiro as he glared down at him. "Ya made me so fuckin' angry, Ichigo."

"I'm so sorry, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"Shut it," Shiro spat out. "Clean yer fuckin' face, yer disgustin' me." Ichigo hesitantly got up, avoiding his boyfriend's glare as he fearfully walked past him. It was still the same, Shiro was still brutal to him. He thought he could change him but it failed.

* * *

Ahh, what a difficult chapter! I was trying not to rush it but I think I made it a bit dull somewhere in the middle. Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah . . . . here it is.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo winced painfully as he touched his nose, it was obvious that it was broken. He wanted to hide in the bathroom and sobbed throughout the night but can't, he needed to go to the hospital for treatment. But what about Shiro? Would he let him go, after that vicious and brutal beating? He glanced at his reflection, he was terrible with his bruised cheeks and chin as well as a cut lip. The collar of his shirt were stained with browning blood.

He sniffed as he washed the remaining blood with cold water before leaving the bathroom. Shiro was obviously in the living room as he heard faint noises of the television, Ichigo quietly went into the bedroom to put on his jacket and sneakers. "Shi . . . . Shiro . . . ." he mumbled quietly as he finally walked into the living room.

"What tha fuck d'ya want?" Shiro gritted, not looking at his way.

"I . . . . I think I need to go to the hospital," muttered Ichigo.

"Why?" scoffed Shiro.

"My nose, I think it's broken."

". . . . Fine, go then," the older man muttered. "Ya know what ta say, right?"

"Yeah . . . . I was jumped by some thugs," mumbled Ichigo before leaving the apartment. He knew that the hospital was on the other side of town, but it was better that he walked. Besides, the teen can't afford to pay for an expensive taxi ride. His head was bowed down, he kept his eyes on the sidewalk to avoid any stares from passerbys. The sun was slowly setting when he was halfway there when he heard a nearby engine of a motorcycle.

"Ichigo . . . .?" the teen froze, he knew it was Grimmjow but didn't look up. "What happened to you, Ichigo?" Ichigo couldn't answer, instead he immediately ran off. It was too much. He can't take it anymore, the man was the reason why he was like this. He blindly pushed through the sparse crowd but wasn't going to the general direction to the hospital, as long as he avoided him. The tears were blurring his vision, he didn't know he was about to cross a busy traffic.

"Ichigo, look out!" A hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him from an upcoming car. Ichigo looked up and stared in complete revulsion. "Ichigo, what happened to you?" Grimmjow questioned in concern yet anger by the look of his bruised face.

"It's you!" Ichigo cried as he tried to pull away, but had underestimated the blue-haired man's strength when Grimmjow easily pulled him into his arms. This time, Ichigo struggled from his touch but it was useless. "Let go of me!" he cried angrily. "You're the reason that Shiro hurt me! I shouldn't have talked to you, Grimmjow!"

"Calm down, you're making a scene!" Grimmjow said. "Is that what you really think, Ichigo? Am I really the reason that you have bruises on your face?"

"Yes, and I hate you for that!" he cried.

"You're not thinking straight, kid!" he growled impatiently. "I wasn't the one who did this to you! Your boyfriend did, because he doesn't appreciate you!"

"But . . . .!" Ichigo couldn't find the words rational enough to counter the possible truth, his problems with Shiro was getting too much for him. "But . . . . why?" he muttered tearfully, pain throbbed harshly inside his head. "Why is he like that?"

". . . . You should know that yourself," Grimmjow muttered.

"I don't know . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, as he stopped struggling. "I . . . . I don't know what to do . . . ." 

"Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow sighed as he reached to touch his face. The teen recoiled from his touch, wincing in pain. ". . . . Where were you going?"

"Hospital," muttered Ichigo.

"Want me to take you there?" Ichigo glanced at him and sniffed a little, how worse could it get?"

". . . . Yeah."

* * *

Both of them waited in the emergency room, Ichigo held an artificial ice pack onto his sore nose as he sat down. Grimmjow sighed in agitation, can't believe the teen lied about how he had gotten hurt. ". . . . Um, Grimmjow," he mumbled. "Sorry about that, but . . . . I don't want strangers to think about my personal problems."

"Guess that's understandable," Grimmjow muttered simply. "Your first time breaking your nose?"

"Um, no . . . . it's the third," the teen mumbled, and Grimmjow scoffed softly in disbelief.

"Unbelievable . . . ."

"Listen, I um . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "I knows it's not okay for Shiro to keep on . . . . hurting me like that. But my love for him is undeniable, I just wanted him to be the same old Shiro like he was when we first met."

"Hmm . . . . what was he like before?" Grimmjow asked quietly. Ichigo glanced up and sighed sadly, pressing the ice pack tighter.

"It was a couple of months after the start of the senior year," he muttered. "On my way home, he came out of nowhere and started to hit on me. At first, I turned him down mostly because he was three years older than me. But then he kept trying, and I was warming up to him. He was . . . . crude yet kind, he would always give me tender kisses and hugs. He often gave anybody who looked at us funny a heated glare, but only when he felt overprotective around me." Grimmjow clenched his jaw a little from the last sentence as he glanced down at the speckled floor. It sounded unbelievable, but he kept silence.

"Around my last year of high school," Ichigo continued, "my family and . . . . friends were a little worried about my relationship with Shiro becoming closer. They thought he was taking advantageous of me since I was a little younger than him. But Shiro always tried to prove them wrong, he didn't do anything to make me feel unappreciative. He always showed me that he loves me . . . . and I knew that I love him back because of that feeling. But . . . . when the months went by, he kept assuming that some of my male friends were getting too close to me."

"Close to you?" Grimmjow questioned. "What did he mean by that?"

"He thought that . . . . some of them were trying to seduce me. He thought I would leave him because of that, but I kept telling that he was wrong. My friends were starting to get more concern from his new behavior, but it was nothing serious. All of us just thought that he was a little jealous. But . . . . as soon as we graduated, Shiro tried to distant me from my male friends but it was stupid to do that. I had kept on touch with them, even when I decided to live with him.

"He was getting more and more different, but I couldn't tell what . . . ." Ichigo glanced at the man and bit softly at his cut lip. "For the first time ever . . . . he smacked me across the face, during some argument. I thought he was insane to do that, if he loves me then he wouldn't have done that. Shiro had looked guilty at what he had done. He did apologize to me, he was sorry and promised that he would never do that again--"

"But he did, again and again," Grimmjow frowned.

". . . . Yeah," mumbled Ichigo, glancing down in shame. "And every time, I would stay with him because I love him. I still do but . . . ."

"What about your friends?"

"You mean my former friends?" Ichigo sighed remorsely. "They caught on to his abuse on me, and kept telling me that he was wrong for me and I should leave him. But I wouldn't listen, Shiro told me that they were the wrong ones. My love for him were controlling me, but I didn't care because I had him. Slowly, one by one, I left them just for Shiro. But it wasn't enough for him."

"What about that time, when he broke your arm?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo blinked at him in slight confusion but glanced away as he removed the ice pack.

". . . . My old friend Renji simply greeted me one day," he quietly replied. "The moment he hugged me, Shiro went furious. He threatened to beat him up if I didn't cut ties to him. I refused to; because of that, he pummeled me until he had broken my arm. I . . . . I guess that's the reason why I was afraid of being touched by another guy, I was afraid of being hurt like that by Shiro." He crouched over his knees, his eyes gazed at his shoes. "So far, only Orihime and Nel are the ones that stuck out for me. But Orihime was mostly oblivious to my situations so she wasn't the problem for Shiro. Only Nel had a problem with him but she stayed for me no matter what."

"That's because she wanted to help you, Ichigo," the blunet directly said.

"Well . . . . why?" he muttered quietly.

"You already heard her story, she cares enough to stick around for so long," he replied. "If you don't accept our help, Ichigo, what can you do about it? You can't do it by yourself, and look at the results of it." Ichigo glanced up at him, the man's face was downright serious. He and Nel might be right, by accepting their helps Shiro might change back to his old self. He sat back up and his lips tensed from finding the right words.

"Well . . . . all right, then," he finally replied. "I will . . . . accept your and Nel's help."

"Really?"

"Yeah . . . . I love Shiro but I don't want him to hurt me anymore," muttered Ichigo. "Please . . . . just do something about it."

". . . . Okay then," Grimmjow sighed, patting the teen on the knee. Ichigo tensed a little at the contact but quickly relaxed.

"Do you still have feelings for me, Grimmjow?" he muttered.

Grimmjow blinked at that and frowned awkwardly. "Yeah, Ichigo . . . . I still like you," he sighed.

"I don't think I can ask you to stop," mumbled Ichigo. "But I still want you to help my problems with Shiro." Grimmjow stared at him and then patted on his knee again.

"All right, I'll still help you no matter what," he sighed deeply.

". . . . Thank you, Grimmjow," smiled Ichigo. Grimmjow didn't bother to smile back, but simply nodded in agreement. He doesn't want to push it further; eventually, Ichigo would see how his boyfriend really is.

* * *

"Stop here," Ichigo called out, and Grimmjow braked to a stop. Ichigo shakily got off the motorcycle, despite having a bandage on his nose he was more apprehensive about the other man's scent on his clothes.

"Is this your place?" Grimmjow asked as he took off his helmet and glanced around the street.

"No . . . . it's actually two blocks away," muttered Ichigo. "I just . . . . didn't wanna be seen by him."

"Fine, I understand, Ichigo," he muttered. "You're coming to work tomorrow?"

"No, the doctor said I should take it easy," Ichigo replied quietly. "I'll see you guys later."

"All right, see you." The orange-haired teen walked away, glancing back at him briefly before turning a corner. Grimmjow sighed stressfully, pitching the bridge of his nose. Ichigo was only partially disillusioned from his troubled relationship, but it was a start. A few minutes passed by before Grimmjow decided to follow him; he turned off his engine before getting off the bike and quietly went after him. From the distant, he could see Ichigo walking into an apartment building.

"Hmm . . . . I need to make a note of that," he mumbled, he saw the teen walking onto the second floor before opening a door and walking in. ". . . . Damn it," he grumbled as he walked back to his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Ichigo was glad that Shiro was passed out drunk as he hurriedly went for the bathroom to take a quick shower. By his temper, he might have gone back to the hospital if he had found out.

Ichigo sighed deeply as he finished, quickly tossing the clothes into the hamper before he wrapped himself with a towel and left the bathroom. When he went into the bedroom, he glanced at the sight of his knocked out boyfriend laying across the bed. Quickly, he put on some clean clothes and grabbed an extra blanket and pillow.

"Good night, baby . . . ." he whispered sadly as he left the room.

* * *

"You're lying!" Nel exclaimed in disbelief, crossing her arms. Grimmjow groaned in annoyance, he had said it four times already but why can't she get it already? "Bajillion times, I offer him some help and he always turns it down," she huffed as she promptly sat down on her cousin's bed. "You did it like, three times and he finally agrees! What's the deal with that?"

"Maybe he finally realizes that he'll lose what little he has left," shrugged Grimmjow, merely glancing at the ceiling as he was lying on his back.

"But something's not right," frowned Nel. "You should've told me that he had went into the hospital."

"It happened out of the blue, Nel," Grimmjow sighed. "I was too busy trying to comfort him." The green-haired girl blinked in surprise and glanced at him.

"What do you mean, trying to comfort him?" she questioned.

". . . . You know what I mean," muttered Grimmjow.

"No, I don't," scoffed Nel as she stood up and walked around the bed towards his side. "You're not telling me, Grimmjow. Are you hiding something?"

"Yeah, but it's not your business," he flatly replied. In response, he was punched in the stomach. "Ouch! What the hell?!"

"Tell me, or I'll aim lower," she frowned.

"Goddamn it, fine!" the man sighed in defeat as he sat up. "Okay . . . . about Ichigo, I think I have feelings for him." Nel blinked twice at her cousin before bursting out laughing, holding her sides while Grimmjow glared at her in confusion. "What's so funny, Nel?!" he frowned.

"That's so funny!" giggled Nel. "You have a crush on Ichigo! You barely know him for like a month!"

"Tch, I knew I shouldn't tell you about it," grumbled Grimmjow.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-- Can't believe you like him, Grimmie!" Nel gasped from laughing. "Does he know about this?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow simply replied, and his cousin immediately stopped laughing. "What?"

". . . . Does his boyfriend know?" she questioned in a serious tone.

"No, Ichigo didn't tell him," he muttered. "But he simply dismissed it, he only wants that bastard. He thinks he still loves him."

"Well . . . . are you saying that you like him because he's with Shiro?" questioned Nel.

"No, that's not it," scoffed Grimmjow. "I don't know . . . . I think the look of him hurting like that make me wanna protect him."

"Is that right?" Nel sighed. "Well, Mister Pantera, do you want to protect him?"

"Of course, that's why I like him," he muttered. Nel simply shrugged before patting him on the head in reassurance.

"Just don't do anything brash," she replied quietly. "Remember, you have to be gentle about it, and gentle isn't in your vocabulary."

"Oh, shut up," Grimmjow frowned.

* * *

Ichigo briefly glanced up at Shiro, who was drinking cup after cup of vodka on the kitchen counter, before returning back to washing dishes. The albino hadn't talked to him since yesterday, only to ask if his nose was really broken. Since then, nothing but silent anger. Ichigo tensed at his lips from the discomfort between them, he wasn't sure if Shiro would try to strike at him, especially from the hard drinking.

". . . . Shiro," he mumbled, after he finished washing the dishes.

"Why tha fuck are ya talkin' ta me?!" Shiro scowled furiously as he glared down at him.

"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry, Shiro," muttered Ichigo. "I didn't mean to do that. But I just went to the bookstore with Nel when Grimmjow followed us--"

"That's tha fuckin' thing," seethed Shiro. "Yer too friendly fer yer own good, Ichigo . . . . that's why those other guys want ya."

". . . . But, they have never wanted me like that," Ichigo debated. "They were my friends, the ones I had to give up because of you." He regretted the last few words the moment Shiro's eyes widened in anger. "Shiro--"

"I should fuckin' beat yer ass!" the older man yelled in anger, suddenly chucking the glass cup at the teen. Ichigo dodged it, the glass instantly shattered against the wall as he ran for the front door. "Where d'ya think yer fuckin' goin', ya bitch?!" Shiro shrieked violently as he went after him and grabbed him by the shirt collar. With all his strength, he tossed Ichigo harshly onto the floor.

"Ahh!! Shiro!" cried Ichigo just before he was harshly kicked in the stomach. He choked out in intense pain, he felt bile threatened to rise in his throat.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Shiro drunkenly growled, grabbing him by the orange hair and dragging him towards the couch. "I should do more than beatin' yer ass!"

"Shi-Shiro . . . .!" the teen whimpered loudly but was pushed down against the cushions, as the albino kneeled behind him. He flinched when he felt the hard erection against his behind. "P-please, Shiro . . . ." he whimpered.

"Want me ta forgive ya?" gritted Shiro, forcing the pants down.

"Please, Shiro . . . . don't do this dry," whimpered Ichigo. "I can't take that anymore."

"Then what should I do?" Shiro frowned. "It's either this or havin' yer jaw broken. Which is it?" Ichigo whimpered in defeat and closed his eyes, all he heard was his boyfriend unzipping his pants. He clenched his fists in apprehension, he could feel the leaking tip pressing against his unprepared hole. ". . . . D'ya love me, Ichi?"

"Yes, Shiro . . . . I do love you," Ichigo whimpered feebly. A second later, he yelled out in absolute pain as Shiro harshly thrusted into him. He wasn't even given enough time to recover from the agony as the albino shoved back and forth relentlessly, Ichigo cried out at each pounding and tears seeped from his shut eyes. The insides were being tore apart from the brutality. The blood was trickling down his legs. Ichigo felt gradually numb from the treatment, despite the pain.

"See what ya made me do?" Shiro gritted, gripping at his hair so tight his scalp was burning. "Ya love me, an' yet yer doin' things that irritates me. Do my feelin's matter ta ya, Ichigo?" Ichigo couldn't answer, his throat was now raw and sore from screaming. Shiro frowned angrily and thrusted harder, the teen choked out but no sound came. "Ya make me hurt ya," he gowled. "Ya think I wanna hurt ya, Ichigo? But ya always piss me off wit' tha way yer actin', an' I hate it! I hate hurtin' ya but it's fuckin' irritatin'!"

Ichigo said nothing but tears silently flowed down his cheeks. He wasn't sure how he was making Shiro angry every time, but he was always saying that he was sorry. But even when he was apologizing, he was always abused no matter what. When Shiro finally climaxed and filled his raw hole with his seed, Ichigo was fazing in and out of consciousness and was left slumped over the cushions. "Why . . . . why doncha act like ya really love me?" frowned the older man as he stood up. He glanced at the passed out teen and for the first time in their relationship, a very rare speck of guilt was tugging in his heart.

"Ichi . . . ." he purred sorrowfully; he lifted the unconscious teen into his arms and walked into the bedroom. His own pants were hanging off by the hips but he didn't care about that. After settling him onto the bed and completely taking off his pants, Shiro left the room and momentarily came back with a moist cloth and cleaned the teen's legs. ". . . . Ya shouldn't had made me angry," he murmured, gingerly cleaning the rest. "Ya shouldn't had made me hurt ya. Ya know I love ya so much." His eyes gazed at Ichigo, he was still unconscious.

"I know ya love me . . . . but I will force ya ta show it ta me. At every fuckin' moment, ya will show it . . . . or else, I might snap."

* * *

Hmm . . . . still a long way down from here.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	9. Chapter 9

Aw man, I REALLY wanna update the chapters I wrote ahead all at once but I can't. Cuz I love to torture you guys.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9**

"Ichigo . . . . are you okay?" muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo, with his back turned, barely glanced back at him and nodded. "What did he do?" he asked lowly, his tone was barely covering his obvious anger.

"He just . . . . forced me yesterday," he mumbled quietly as he wiped the tables.

"Forced you to do what?" Grimmjow questioned. The teen clenched his fist a little but the older man immediately had gotten the message. "Did he . . . . rape you or something?" he questioned angrily.

"D-don't say it like that . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, his body shivered a little from the cold word. "Besides, I have no choice but to give in to his ways. It's . . . . it's easier that way--"

"Ichigo, don't say that," scoffed Grimmjow as he walked around the table to stare at him. "You know it's not right, he's taking advantage of you for that." Ichigo merely glanced down, on the dull reflection of the table his nose was still bandaged but it was the least of his problems. The pain in his lower was severe, though dulled away a little from his pills. He can't attempt to do his jobs without eventually blacking out. "Ichigo, tell me . . . . are you okay to continue working like this?"

"I can . . ." Ichigo mumbled as he moved towards another table, his face strained with pain. "I had done this before, Grimmjow. Don't worry about it."

"But Ichigo . . . . you accepted our help," he sighed. "I thought you need it."

"I know but . . . . it's hard," the teen muttered. Grimmjow sighed deeply, he wanted to console him with a hug like before. But it was too soon, Ichigo was slowly getting used to contacts with another man. He eventually left him to give him space as he searched for his cousin.

Meanwhile for Ichigo, he let out a huff of pain the moment the man was gone. It was possible that his insides were injured by Shiro, but he couldn't find some spare time to go to the hospital today. He bit his bottom lip before resuming his work. Suddenly, he heard the door opening and he glanced up, but his eyes widened in surprise. "Sh-Shiro . . . ." he mumbled apprehensively as his boyfriend promptly walked up to him.

"Hey, Ichi," Shiro sighed regrettably. He reached to touch at Ichigo's face, but the teen slightly flinched and he noticed. "Look here, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered. "I know that I did something ta ya that was terrible . . . . but it was yer fault that ya talked ta that fucker when I told ya not ta."

"How was that my fault, Shiro?" muttered Ichigo, glancing down from his hard stare. "I keep telling you that he just followed me and Nel on that day."

"Ya better stop talkin' back ta me, Ichigo," frowned Shiro.

"I'm not talking back, I'm telling you what you need to hear," the teen said, his tone was slightly louder with a hint of annoyance. "I can't just follow every single crap you say, all because you're jealous."

"Tha fuck am I jealous 'bout?" the albino gritted lowly, slamming his fist on the table. Ichigo was slightly startled by the noise but bravely stared at his boyfriend's narrowed eyes. "I'm not fuckin' jealous, I just don't like anyone havin' yer attention away from me."

"But I need to have someone to be around with besides you, Shiro," Ichigo replied firmly. "I sometimes feel like--"

"What are ya sayin'? Yer sayin' that ya don't wanna be wit' me, Ichigo?" Shiro questioned vehemently, his gold-black eyes seemed to blaze with anger.

"I didn't say that, I just needed to be with my friends," Ichigo reassured. "Not every day can I be around you. For once, I need a breather." Shiro breathed sharply as he re-clenched his fist and tensed his jaw.

"I don't fuckin' get it," he gritted. "I thought ya love me, Ichigo."

"I do love you, Shiro--"

"Stop that!" he spat out as he glared at him. "Yer lyin' ta me! Ya don't wanna be wit' me, I just know it!"

"Listen to me, Shiro, I do wanna be with you but--" Ichigo dodged an angry punch from his boyfriend and stumbled back to the floor, hissing in pain when he landed on his behind. He stared up in fear as Shiro stood over him with a seemingly murderous look in his face. "Shiro . . . .!" he wimpered.

"What the fuck's going on here?" Shiro glared over his shoulder; both Grimmjow and Nel were standing nearby with angered expressions. "The fuck do you think you're doing, motherfucker?" Grimmjow growled as he stepped forward.

"It's you . . . ." scoffed Shiro. "See what ya made me do? I hurt Ichi because o' ya, fucker."

"Listen . . . . I give you two choices," gritted Grimmjow. "One, leave here before we call the cops. Two, leave here by an ambulance after I kick your ass. Your choice . . . . fucker." Shiro simply smirked as he turned to face him and stalked up to him.

"Is that fuckin' right, ya cunt?" he hissed, specks of spit purposely landed on the blunet's face. "Ya think ya could really kick my ass? Huh, fucker?" Grimmjow grinned back as he wiped his face.

"Yeah, I fucking do," he smirked. All of the sudden, he gave a right hook across the albino's face. The harsh force caused Shiro to tumble into a chair, breaking it as he crashed into the floor. Shiro didn't have a chance to react when his arms were grabbed and twisted behind his back.

"Agh! Let go o' me, goddamn it!" snarled Shiro as he tried to twist away, but Grimmjow hauled him to his feet by his hair.

"Grimmjow, wait!" Ichigo cried out, painfully getting to his own feet by hanging onto the table.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really hurting him," Grimmjow grunted as he dragged him towards the door. "Even though I should . . . ."

"Fuckin' let go o' me, ya fucker!" Shiro shouted.

"Sure thing." With that, he kicked the albino out of the door and tossed him out onto the ground. "Nel, call the cops," Grimmjow muttered, closing the door and locking it just as Shiro got up and violently banged at the door.

"Ya fuckers! I'll get ya fer this!" he fumed.

"Get the fuck outta here, you're gonna scare the customers who are coming by!" Grimmjow scoffed.

"An' you, Ichigo! I can't believe yer letting this fucker ta do this ta me!" Ichigo flinched from his outbursts, he fearfully stared down at the dull surface of the table. "I'll make sure that yer gonna get it! I won't forget this!" He banged at the door once more before storming off. Grimmjow glared at the dwindling figure until he was completely gone and unlocked the door.

"Ichigo . . . ." he muttered as he turned to him. Ichigo flinched and glanced at him. "Ichigo, are you all right?"

"Y-yeah . . . ." Ichigo stuttered but exhaled sharply. "Actually, no . . . . too much pain."

"Oh, shit," sighed Grimmjow. "Nel, call the cops then the ambulance. I think the kid's gonna past out."

* * *

". . . . This is so embarrassing," Ichigo mumbled quietly, burying his face with a hospital pillow as he laid on his stomach. "Being hospitalized like this . . . . I hate this."

"It's not that bad, Ichigo," Nel muttered. "It's good that you didn't have anything worse than a minor infection."

"Shut up . . . ." grumbled Ichigo.

"Just be grateful, Grimmjow had to lie that some drunk broke the chair and kicked you in the stomach."

"Oh, you noticed that one," the orange-haired teen mumbled. "Forgot to mention that to you, Nel."

"On accident, or on purpose?" she questioned.

"A bit of both but I didn't mean to do that," he sighed. "The pain in my lower back was overriding my mind." Nel sighed softly as she walked around the small room. As for Ichigo, he felt a little guilty about the confrontation this morning. Not only that he might get fired for this but Grimmjow might get fired as well. He wasn't sure if they should try to help him but seeing the way Shiro was acting, he might as well let them. "Nel . . . . just go back to work," he muttered. "I'll be fine here, don't worry."

"No, it's okay," Nel sighed. "Shiro doesn't know you're here, but I can't let you go home after this. You're spending the night in my house, and no excuses."

"But--"

"I said, no excuses," said Nel, sitting down in a chair. "You need to stay away from him for a while, your body can't be handled around him." Ichigo glanced back at her and sighed.

"I know, you're right," he mumbled. "But . . . . I can't help but think about how would Shiro feel about it."

"If you don't tell him, then he won't go ballistic," she replied.

"If I don't tell him, then he will go ballistic," sighed Ichigo.

"Ichigo . . . ."

". . . . All right, sorry." Soon, silence fell between them as they waited for the doctor to came back. Suddenly, his cell phone rang; Nel reached for his jacket that was on the bed and took it out from the pocket. "Who is it?" asked Ichigo.

"It's Shiro . . . ." she muttered.

". . . . Give it to me," Ichigo muttered. Reluctantly, Nel gave the phone to him and he answered it. "Shiro . . . ."

"Listen, Ichi," Shiro muttered quietly, his tone sounded unusually guilty. "I'm sorry 'bout what happened at yer work earlier. I didn't mean ta cause such a scene like that."

"It's . . . . it's okay, Shiro," muttered Ichigo, quickly glancing at his frowning friend.

"I promise ta make it up ta ya, Ichi," whispered Shiro. "I was so fuckin' angry these past days, I shouldn't have hurt ya like that. I didn't mean ta . . . . my temper just got tha best o' me. Can ya forgive me, Ichi?"

". . . . Of course, Shiro," he mumbled, he heard an agitated scoff coming from Nel.

"All right, when are ya leavin' work?" the older man questioned eagerly.

"Um, about that . . . ."

"What?" Ichigo noticed his tone drastically changing into slight annoyance. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"I'm staying with my friend Nel for the night," Ichigo replied quietly. "I told you that I needed to spend some more time with my friends."

". . . . Why?" Shiro growled lowly. "I wanted ta make up 'bout my anger towards ya but ya just want ta get away from me."

"Shiro, listen to me," Ichigo sighed. "I really love you but . . . . I just need to be with my friends for once." He could hear his boyfriend exhaling sharply. The next thing he knew, he was hung up. "Damn . . . . guess we're both wrong about not calling him."

"Figures," Nel sighed.

* * *

Grimmjow was let off early for the day; with the two other co-workers already gone it was pointless to stay any longer. He hated at what happened this morning, Shiro had to cause a scene and it resulted with damaged property. That man was getting out of control, and he wanted to clobber him. But he couldn't, he promised Ichigo to help him with his relationship. He mulled over the inner conflicts he was having as he finally reached home but he blinked in surprise at the sight in the living room.

"Huh? Ichigo?" he questioned. Ichigo, who was laying in the couch as he was resting, stirred a little before resuming back to sleep.

"Grimmjow, be quiet," hushed Nel, as she was sitting nearby in another couch.

"Um . . . . why is he here?" Grimmjow asked quietly.

"I talked him into saying here for the night," Nel replied. "Good thing he agreed, despite that crappy apology from Shiro."

"That bastard tried to say he's sorry?" he scoffed softly. "If he had any guilt, he would've left him alone."

"Don't start that, right now we should consider about Ichigo's well-beings," sighed the girl. "He has to take some medicine for some infections for the next couple of days."

"Infection for what?" questioned Grimmjow, and earned an annoying glare from his cousin.

"What do you think?"

"Oh . . . . oh yeah, right," he muttered, frowning in grudge from earlier. "I should've broken that fucker's arms when I had the chance." He went into the kitchen and search for some food in the fridge. Thoughout the subtle noises, the orange-haired teen was gradually coming out of his slumber. Through his blurry vision, he noticed a blue-haired person walking past him and sat next to what should be Nel. Slowly, he blinked until his vision was finally cleared; he blinked once again in surprise when he saw Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow . . . . what're you doing here?" he sleepily mumbled. The blunet, who was eating a half-eaten sandwich, glanced at him and blinked back.

"What do you mean? I live here, kid," he muttered. Ichigo barely nodded as he sat up, scratching through his messy hair.

"You okay, Ichigo?" asked Nel.

"Yeah . . . . excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," he mumbled as he sat up and wobbled out of the living room.

". . . . I'll give it ten seconds," she sighed.

"Fifteen for me," muttered Grimmjow, biting into his sandwich. Either of them were more or less right because, after a short while, Ichigo gave out a surprised shout and ran back into the living room.

"Grimmjow lives here?!" he exclaimed.

"Well . . . . yeah," shrugged Nel. "Don't you remember? I told you that Grimmjow is living here."

"Yeah but--" Ichigo stuttered but he shook his head. "I totally forgot."

"How can you? I've been living here for over a month now," Grimmjow replied.

"R-right . . . ." Ichigo shook his head once again as he sat on the couch. "Staying here with another guy, I mean . . . . I don't know what to think."

"Then don't think about it," Grimmjow simply said. "You're just simply sleeping on the couch tonight, anyway." Ichigo frowned at him but didn't say anything, he was a guest here anyway. "You're hungry, kid?"

"Not really," Ichigo shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Are you really?"

"Uh . . . . a little," he muttered, glancing away from his scrutinized stare. "Well . . . . n-no, I'm not really okay. Shiro's mad at me again."

"You shouldn't be feeling guilty about it, it's his fault that he acted crazy in the restaurant," frowned Nel. "Ichigo, Shiro's not gonna change his ways if you keep groveling before him."

"I know but . . . ."

"Maybe we should beat his ass and see how he likes it," scoffed Grimmjow, finishing his minor meal.

"No, don't do that," Ichigo replied quickly as he stared at him, and the man stared back with a slight scowl.

"Why shouldn't I? Everybody knows that karma's a bitch," he scoffed.

"I don't care about that, I just don't want Shiro hurt like that."

"Then what do you want him to be, Ichigo?" Grimmjow questioned.

"I . . . . want him to be the one I loved when I first met him," he muttered. "That's it, Grimmjow." Grimmjow sighed as he stood up and walked past him and out of the room. Why does Ichigo still want that bastard, after all this time? He berates him, beats him, forces him into sex. And yet the teen wants him, and it was making him aggravated. He now doesn't care about what Ichigo thinks, he'll deal with Shiro himself.

* * *

The blue-haired man, glancing down at the sleeping Ichigo on the couch, sighed as he quietly walked up to the front door. With slight hesitation, he opened it and left as he quickly closed it back. Grimmjow tensely frowned, despite the sunny atmosphere, and proceeded to walk down the street. He can't help but feel angry about overhearing the teen's worried phone call with his boyfriend last night.

He had heard that Ichigo had lied about being at work and was actually in the hospital, and Shiro's moods became unpredictable. "Ichigo, why did ya lie ta me?!" he gritted. "I would've been too concerned 'bout yer health!"

"Why would you? I don't remember the last time you felt that way," argued Ichigo. "You were too rough on me when I begged you to stop--"

"Are ya sayin' that it's my fault?! Ya dare ta talk back ta me?!"

"Yes, because it _was_ your fault!" Ichigo said boldy, though his body was shuddering in apprehension.

"Fine then . . . . we'll talk 'bout this when ya get home!" fumed Shiro.

"It should be talk and nothing else, Shiro," he said and simply hung up the phone. The look on the teen's saddened face was the one that made Grimmjow furious. He knew where his home was, he remembered that night. It only took a while but he reached there, specifically remembering which door it was. He raised his fist to knock on the door when he momentarily paused; should he really be doing this? Grimmjow was despising Shiro for abusing Ichigo but does he really want to get at him for it?

"Yeah . . . ." he muttered to himself, banging the door and stepped back, bracing himself for the unexpected. It wasn't long until the door finally opened; Shiro's eyes widened in surprise and anger as he stared at the other man.

"Tha fuck are ya here fer?" he gritted, his fingers clenched tightly around a glass bottle of beer.

"What do you think, fucker?" frowned Grimmjow, a glint of resentment shone in his narrowed cyan eyes. "I'm here . . . . to talk . . . ."

* * *

"Ichigo, where's Grimmjow?" asked Nel, finding Ichigo in the kitchen. The orange-haired teen, who was eating a piece of apple slices, blinked at her in confusion.

"I thought you knew," he shrugged. "I hadn't seen him this morning, Nel."

"Huh . . . . where would he go at this time?" Nel pondered. "Usually, he would sleep in and I would have to shake him awake." Ichigo sighed as he picked up his cell phone and glanced at it. He wanted to call Shiro about last night but couldn't find himself to do so, he wasn't the one at fault. He felt as though he was gaining a slight form of backbone, but it was just for now. He wasn't sure how to deal with Shiro when he gets home.

"Hey, Nel . . . ." he muttered.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Nel.

"Soon, I'm going back home," he muttered, and he noticed his friend tensed a little. "But . . . . I want you to come with me for support when I'll try to talk to him." Nel blinked at him in mild surprise but gave out a wide smile.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you to say that to me, Ichigo!" she smiled then her lips curled to serious frown. "But . . . . are you really serious about this? If he tries to hurt you--"

"Don't worry about that, Nel," he assured, his fingers idled around his phone. "I won't let Shiro try to hurt me when I'm talking to him."

"Okay . . . . I'll get ready soon, and we'll go together."

"Great, thanks Nel," smiled Ichigo.

* * *

"Ya got a lotta fuckin' nerves ta come inta my house, fucker," gritted Shiro. Grimmjow was undeterred from his threatening tone, he merely blinked as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Where's Ichigo?"

"He's with Nel," Grimmjow curtly replied. "Got a problem with that?"

"O' course I do, he's mine ta have," seethed Shiro. "I don't want him ta be around anyone else but me. An' I don't want him around someone like ya, ya fuck-tard."

"Why not? What is it with me that you don't want me be around him?" he muttered lowly as he stepped towards him, his slightly taller frame was more threatening than Shiro's. Out of reflex, the albino stepped away and unknowingly let him come inside. "Tell me, you piece of shit," frowned Grimmjow. "What am I doing to Ichigo that made you so pissed off? I merely talked to him at one time or another but that's just it."

"That's why I hurt him," Shiro scoffed angrily. "I hurt him because o' ya, he was ordered not ta talk ta ya but he still did. He knew better than that."

"Ordered?! You're talking about Ichigo as if he was a damn dog!" gritted Grimmjow. "He's human, why can't you see that, you bastard?"

"I know he's human . . . . but he's fuckin' mine," he growled, finishing his beer in one gulp and tossing it aside. Neither of them flinched as the glass shattered onto the floor. "He's mine ta own . . . . ta conquer . . . . ta have him get fucked hard by me in any way possible."

"Is that fucking right?" Grimmjow questioned dangerously. Shiro sneered and narrowed his eyes, grabbing the other man's shirt collar.

"Yeah, it's fuckin' right, ya punk," he sneered darkly. Grimmjow smirked back just before suddenly kneeing him in the stomach. Shiro choked out in pain, he didn't have a chance to react before he was punched across the jaw and tumbled towards the floor. "Agh! Ya fuckin' prick!" he growled as he glared up, spitting out bits of blood as he struggled to stand up. "Yer so askin' fer it!"

"Come on, you fucking coward!" gritted Grimmjow, gesturing to come at him. Wildly, Shiro did so as he raised his left fist and aimed at Grimmjow's face. The blue-haired man easily dodged it and grabbed his wrist, punching him in the eye in the process. "Come on, I thought you can kick my ass!" he smirked as he then shoved him to the floor near towards the kitchen.

"Ya fuckin' bastard!" gritted Shiro, he stumbled when he tried to stand up but grabbed onto the counter for support. "Why are ya even here?! Why d'ya even care 'bout Ichigo?!"

"I just do!" Grimmjow scoffed as he stepped forward. Shiro flinched a little by his threatening presence when something in the sink caught his eyes. His lips curled into a wide, depraved smirk as he slowly reached for the object.

"Ya better get tha fuck outta my house . . . ." he sneered, Grimmjow's eyes slightly widened at the sound of a metallic scraping noise before he saw the albino brandishing a butcher knife. "Ya didn't hear me, fucker?" grinned Shiro, dangling the weapon between his fingers before firmly gripping the handle. "Get tha fuck outta here . . . . or I'll have ta hurt ya, an' it ain't gonna be pretty."

"I dare you . . . . I dare you to come at me with that," Grimmjow growled lowly as he glared at him.

"What're ya gonna do 'bout it?" sneered Shiro, as his grin widened. "Yer gonna have ta take this from my fuckin' hands, then." Without a warning, he rushed at him with the blade raising over his head. Grimmjow barely had a chance to dodge it; instead, he quickly shifted to the side and tackled him down. Stupefied, Shiro nearly dropped the knife before Grimmjow grabbed for it. "Let go! Let go!" growled Shiro.

"You fucking coward, you're not gonna kill me with this!" gritted Grimmjow, trying to wrench the knife from the albino's hands. Through the struggle, Shiro hissed in pain when the sharp blade sliced through his shirt, it wasn't long until the dark red stain was seeping from his side.

"Ya fuckin' bitch!" he snarled but was punched across the face once more. Out of reflex, he finally let go of the weapon and Grimmjow took it as he quickly stood up.

"So . . . . you really are a coward if all you do is beating up a defenseless kid," he panted, glaring down at the slightly injured man. "Ichigo doesn't deserve someone like you, punk."

"Why . . . .? What makes Ichigo so interestin' ta ya?" gritted Shiro as he painfully sat up. Grimmjow said nothing as he stepped forward.

"GR . . . . GRIMMJOW?!" Grimmjow instantly froze at the scream; he slowly turned his head and stared wide-eyed at Ichigo. The teen was standing by the opened doorway and stared in absolute horror, his body shuddered at the sight. "GRIMMJOW, WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

* * *

I like to fuck up, I can't write the rest of the conflict until the next chapter! Sorry, more cliffhangers!! Yays!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, I'm gonna update this chapter early before St. Patrick's Day. Dunno why my mother insisted on celebrating it, we're not even Irish. But because I'm updating early, I won't update again for a few days. So sorry! ^__^

**Warnings (In case you forgot. Again.):** Smut, lemon, violence, swearing, possible OOC, and possible rape.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10**

"GRIMMJOW! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Ichigo screamed in horror as he stared wide-eyed at the scene before him; Grimmjow was standing over injured Shiro with a blood-stained butcher knife in his hand. "Wh . . . . What did you-- Why did you hurt him?!" he gasped in terror as his body shook. Grimmjow stared back in shock; he quickly realized that the teen misunderstood the whole situation.

"Ichigo, wait! It's not what you think!" he quickly explained. "He attacked me first with the knife but--"

"Ichigo . . . . it hurts," groaned Shiro, clutching at his bloody side. "This fuckin' maniac, he tried ta kill me . . . ." Grimmjow glared back at him, this man was just trying to kill him first a minute ago. Ichigo felt his heart stopped at the accusation and glared at Grimmjow. "He said that . . . . I doesn't deserve ta be wit' ya. That I don't deserve ta live . . . . Help me, Ichigo."

"Ichigo, don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" exclaimed Grimmjow as he stepped towards the teen.

"DON'T! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Ichigo as he cringed from his presence. Grimmjow froze at the sight, what has he done to him?

"Ichigo?! Ichigo, what happened?!" panicked Nel as she ran up to the opened doorway. She immediately saw the sight and gasped sharply in horror. "Grimmjow?! Wha . . . . What did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Grimmjow quickly replied.

"Ichi . . . . Ichigo," Shiro groaned weakly as he stared pleadingly at his younger lover. "H-help . . . ."

"Shiro . . . .!" gasped Ichigo as he ran for him, kneeling down to embrace him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry . . . .! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"It's . . . . It's okay," he muttered, his painful face twisted into a devious leer as he glared up at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, he's faking it!" gritted Grimmjow as he stepped forward. "You can see it in his face--"

"Stay away from us, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he glared tearfully at the man. "I can't believe it . . . .! I trusted you, Grimmjow! You said you can help me but you lied! You tried to hurt Shiro, and you wanted him dead!"

"Ichigo, that's not it! He--"

"STOP IT!" Ichigo shrieked. "Shiro was right, I shouldn't have been around you! I hate you! Get outta here now, you're a danger to us!"

"But, Ichigo--" Grimmjow started.

"Leave now, or I'll call the cops!!" shouted Ichigo, holding Shiro tighter as he choked out a sob. "Please . . . .! Leave us alone, Grimmjow . . . .!" Grimmjow felt his entire inner body shattered. He stared at the terrified teen with a sorrowful gaze for a short moment before slowly turning around. He let the knife slipped from his loosened grasp and clattered to the floor as he slowly walked for the door.

"Gr . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Nel.

". . . . Let's go, Nel," muttered Grimmjow in a hollow tone. He glanced back briefly at Ichigo, who sobbed silently as he continued to held Shiro into his arms. "I'm sorry about this, kid . . . . I didn't mean hurt you like this." He left as he closed the door, Ichigo sniffed as he nestled his face into his boyfriend's neck.

". . . . I'm sorry, Shiro," he whimpered softly. "You were right about Grimmjow . . . . I should've listened to you, but I was an idiot. I thought he was a nice person."

"It's okay, Ichi . . . ." Shiro muttered, soothingly rubbing at his back. "That guy was no good from tha start, he was deceivin' ya. He was tryin' ta get ta ya by hurtin' me." Ichigo glanced up and kissed tenderly at his chin and lips.

"I'm sorry . . . ." he mumbled.

"It's okay . . . ." Shiro sighed softly, kissing him back.

"Are you hurt?"

"Just a scratch and some bruises."

"I'm so sorry about this . . . ." muttered Ichigo regretfully, kissing him again. "I'll take of you, baby . . . . I love you so much."

"I know, Ichi . . . ." Shiro purred, his eyes glinted briefly in silent triumph. "I love ya, too. Only we can trust each other, everyone would go against us because of me."

"Yes, Shiro . . . . I would never try to betray you like that ever again."

* * *

". . . . It wasn't like that, I didn't try to kill him," muttered Grimmjow, his fingers gripping tensely at his hair as he stared at the floor he was sitting on. "Nel, he was the one that had it and I tried to take it away from him." His cousin just stood a short distance from him since after they came home, her gaze was hurt and hollow as his. "Ichigo . . . ." he muttered weakly. "He came at a bad time . . . . he shouldn't had seen that . . . ."

"Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Nel. "Did you really try to hurt him like that?"

"No! I was trying to defend myself but . . . ." Grimmjow scoffed softly but he shook his head. "I think I hurt Ichigo, I made him go back to that bastard. He's deceiving him and taking over him, but . . . . Ichigo believes what he's saying."

"Can you try to reason with Ichigo?" Nel muttered quietly. "Tomorrow, you can explain what happened--"

"No, Nel! It's not gonna work!" Grimmjow suddenly exclaimed angrily as he glared up. "He took him back, you saw it! That bastard won! Ichigo's mind is so fucked up by him, that's why he is so broken right now! It's too late!" He face-palmed hard at his forehead and exhaled harshly, glaring down at the floor. "Ichigo took him back, and that fucking bastard won . . . . The kid's doomed the moment he did that."

* * *

The entire apartment was dark and silent; the living room floor was littered by the shards of the beer bottle and the butcher knife stained with dry blood. But neither Ichigo or Shiro bothered to clean it, for they were in their bedroom. The only sounds from there were the creaking sounds from the bed and soft moans from either of the two. Ichigo was carefully rocking back and forth on his boyfriend's waist, gasping softly as he gazed down at him. "Am I giving it to you right?" he moaned lightly.

"Yeah, don't worry 'bout it," smirked Shiro, occasionally thrusting upwards and Ichigo moaned out loud when his prostate was struck. The albino winced slightly whenever he does that, the cut on his side was already cleaned and bandaged but the burning pain was still there. Noticing it, Ichigo leaned down and deeply kissed at his lips in atonement.

"I'll never do that to you again, baby," he whispered. "I'll always be there for you, and I'll take care of you."

"Ya would?" Shiro questioned.

"Yes . . . ." moaned Ichigo, as he moved a bit faster. "I'll do anything for you, Shiro." Shiro gazed up at him and a smirk appeared on his face once again.

". . . . Leave that job o' yers," he quietly demanded. Ichigo didn't pause at his request but slowed a little, slightly frowning at the thought.

"Why . . . .?"

"That fucker, he'd still be there if ya go back," Shiro muttered, groaning a little when the teen tightened around him. "He'll try ta talk nice ta ya after that event today. But he's gonna lie ta ya, he'll say that I was goin' after him. That guy's nothin' but a con artist, Ichi."

"Yes, Shiro . . . ." moaned Ichigo. "Grimmjow's evil . . . . he tries to hurt the one I loved most." He continued, knowing that Shiro was near his climax when the pale hands gripped tightly at his hips. "Shiro . . . .! he moaned, he let his head fall back with a choked gasp as Shiro came. "Yes . . . .! Yes . . . .! I'll do it, Shiro . . . .!" he gasped, kissing him sloppily as his tongue danced with his. "I'll find another job . . . . I won't go back there ever again!"

"I'm glad, Ichi . . . ." the albino panted. "We don't need anyone but ourselves."

* * *

They didn't want to but they had to go to work, Grimmjow and Nel barely left home early with a few words between them. Barely a complete twenty-four hours went by since that disturbing confrontation, the blunet and his cousin wasn't even sure that Ichigo was coming to work. All they could think of was that scene. "Nel . . . ." Grimmjow mumbled quietly. "You think that he's coming . . . .?"

"I don't know . . . . I called him this morning but I didn't get an answer," muttered Nel. "I don't know what Ichigo's thinking . . . . he's not being reasonable." Grimmjow sighed tensely, he felt a headache coming up. He doesn't know what to do for now. When they finally reached the restaurant, they heard a muffled voice talking to the boss in the back office. Moments later, their eyes widened at the person who left the office; it was Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you're here?" Nel questioned in surprise. Ichigo glanced at her and smiled bittersweetly as he then glanced away.

"Nel . . . ." he muttered softly. "Sorry . . . . but I'm quitting here now."

"Wha . . . . Why, Ichigo?" she questioned.

"What do you think? I'm quitting because of _him_ . . . ." Ichigo muttered bitterly, his eyes burned as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Ichigo . . . ." muttered Grimmjow.

"Don't talk to me," he spat. "Someone like you have no right to talk to me, you cold-hearted bastard."

"Ichigo, you're not listening," Grimmjow spoke. "What you saw yesterday was horrible, but it wasn't like that. Shiro attacked me first with that knife, then I tried to take it away from him."

"Shiro said you would say that . . . ." Ichigo scoffed lowly.

"But Ichigo--"

"Nel, I'm sorry but I can't work here anymore," the teen muttered as he walked past them. "Not with him around . . . ." He promptly stormed out of the restaurant, but the cousins immediately followed after him.

"Ichigo, wait!" Nel called after him. "Why are you quitting? Just for Shiro?"

"Yes, he was right about it!" scoffed Ichigo. "He knew that Grimmjow was terrible to be around with, and I should've listened to him!"

"You're being irrational, Ichigo!" Grimmjow scowled angrily. "That bastard is seeping lies into your brain, why can't you see that?!"

"He's not lying to me, he's telling the truth to me!" Ichigo argued. "I know what I saw! I saw you standing over him with the knife! You were trying to kill him!"

"I wasn't trying to kill him!"

"Stop lying to me, you bastard!" yelled Ichigo.

"You're not listening to me!" Grimmjow gritted as he grabbed at his arm. Unexpectedly, he was smacked hard across the face. He was so stunned, he stared wide-eyed at the orange-haired teen, who yanked his arm away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Ichigo muttered lowly.

"Ichigo, you're not thinking straight!" Nel said stressfully. "Shiro's trying to isolate you from everyone--"

"Stop it, Nel!" he scowled. "Stop talking bad about Shiro. He's the only one that cares about me!"

"And you think we don't, Ichigo?!"

"No, if you care about me then you would've leave me alone with my relationship!" cried Ichigo.

"No . . . . don't think like that, Ichigo," whimpered Nel. "Can't you see that he's controlling you?"

"Leave me alone, Nel . . . . I don't think you can be my friend anymore," Ichigo scoffed quietly as he stepped away.

"Stop, don't think like that," she whimpered. "He's poisoning you . . . ."

"I can't be around you anymore, you're the one that's not good to me," he muttered as he then walked away.

". . . . Is that it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow scoffed angrily. "You're just gonna walk away, leaving Nel?" Ichigo said nothing, or didn't even look back as he continued walking. "Fine then! Be with that fucking monster! No one's gonna help you once he starts again, Ichigo! Because you have turned them all away!"

* * *

For over a week, Ichigo had stayed close to Shiro for his every needs. He took care of his wound, which was slowly turning into a scar, and willingly and happily gave in to his boyfriend's sexual desires. Thoughout the time, the teen searched around town for a decent job, and successfully found one so quickly in a clothing store. However, he was constantly bothered by Nel's insistence. He completely ignored her knockings on the door and blocked her number on his cell phone. All to this were exciting news to Shiro, who responded gentle and tender to him the moment he had found out.

"Ya don't know how much that made me happy, Ichi," he purred, nuzzling into his lover's orange hair. "That bitch was nothin' good ta ya, either. She was just as bad as that fucker, anyway."

"I know . . . . I thought she was my friend, Shiro," Ichigo muttered as he hugged him. "I thought she would be okay with my relationship with you. But it's just the same."

"Yeah, they're all against ya," sighed Shiro, kissing his forehead. "They won't get in tha way between us anymore. It's just ya an' me, Ichi." He nipped at his lips for a kiss and Ichigo oblidged, moaning into the deep kiss. The albino inwardly smirked before his hands roamed around his waist to reach for his shirt.

"Mmmh, wait a minute, Shiro," panted Ichigo. "I have to go for my interview today, we can't do it right now."

"Aww, but I want ya so much right now," Shiro smirked.

"Later, baby," smiled Ichigo, pecking him at the nose before stepping away. "It won't take long, so don't get antsy."

"Fine then," he sighed. Ichigo smiled at him before leaving the apartment, casually making his way towards his destination. Passing through the early afternoon crowd, he barely noticed a familiar motorcyclist in a nearby street. It was a total coincidence that Grimmjow came across the teen during his day off, even though he mentally wanted to confront him since that incident. The traffic light unfortunately turned green, and Grimmjow cursed under his breath. He took one last glance at Ichigo, who walked around a corner and disappeared from his sight, and rode off.

"Damn it," he muttered. Nel hadn't been the same herself for the past week; she would break down whenever she attempted to call him, despite being blocked. Seeing his cousin looking like that was frustrating, he wasn't sure if he should blame Ichigo or Shiro or both for that. Ichigo because he was controlled by Shiro, Shiro because he was the reason why Ichigo was being controlled.

"Fuck . . . ."

_Later . . . ._

"Ahh . . . . yer gettin' better at this, Ichi," groaned Shiro, leering down at the teen who was sucking him off. Ichigo moaned back in response, his tongue ran fluidly around the shaft. It was after when he was successfully hired as a cashier in the clothing store; he immediately came home and told Shiro the good news which soon turned into a quickie in the bedroom. Ichigo suckled around the head before resuming to bop back and forth. "Fuck . . . .!" Shiro groaned softly, gripping at the soft orange hair. "I'm gettin' close, Ichi . . . . Make sure ya drink it all."

Ichigo moaned softly around his pulsing erection; after a few long sucks he felt the thick fluid filling into his mouth. As commanded, he swallowed it in an audible gulp before standing up. "I love you so much, Shiro . . ." he panted softly, kissing him around the neck. "Please . . . . I want you hard inside of me, baby."

"Whatever ya say, my King," purred Shiro, immediately ripping off the teen's clothing before pushing him towards the bed. He soon went hard again the moment he saw the naked body and flipped Ichigo over. "Yer ass is so askin' fer it, King," he leered, slicking his two fingers with saliva before inserting them into him. Ichigo moaned heatedly at the familiar feeling, heavy-lidded eyes glanced back at him as he panted.

"Please . . . ." he gasped, purposely clenching around the fingers. Shiro groaned before removing his fingers and hunching over him.

"King . . . . wanna handle tha Horse's rock-hard cock?" smirked Shiro, positioning himself towards the prepared hole.

"Yes, Shiro . . . . take me," Ichigo gasped. Shiro smirked just before slamming into him in a single thrust. The teen yelled out a moan but wasn't given a chance to recover before his boyfriend slid in and out of him in a very fast pace. "Yes . . . .! Harder, baby . . . . Give it to me!" he moaned, clenching at the bedsheets as he tightened around him. Shiro growled in estacy as he thrusted harder. His fingers gripped tightly at the hips and sweat was starting to drench on their bodies.

"Ichi . . . . ya feel so fuckin' good right now," he groaned in a dizzying tone. Ichigo let out heated moans whenever his prostate was hit. His own erection was throbbing and aching for release, shakily he moved his hand downwards and grasped at it. Only two times did he stroke it, and he finally came. Shiro growled deeply at the sudden constriction. He pounded hard into Ichigo to the point of bouncing the mattress.

"Hahh . . . . hahh . . . . hahh . . . ." the teen raggedly gasped at the roughness; his body was already limp as Shiro continued.

"Fuck!" the albino gritted as he came hard. Ichigo shivered and sighed when he pulled out, he was turned to his back and his lips were ravaged hungrily. "Fuck . . . . guess that was a fuck ta celebrate yer new job," wheezed Shiro, tangling his tongue into Ichigo's mouth. Gradually coming out of their high, he pulled him into his arms as they laid down. "Mmmh . . . . when d'ya start workin', Ichi?" he purred deeply, nuzzling into the damp orange hair.

"In about two days . . . ." sighed Ichigo.

"Good, more time fer us, King," smirked Shiro, kissing him tenderly on his lips. "No one is there ta bother ya, an' ya can't trust anyone else there either."

"That's right, Shiro . . . ." Ichigo smiled lightly before fatigue finally took over him and he fell into a peaceful sleep. Shiro gazed at him for a while and smirked, Ichigo was for him and him only. There were no one else to take him away, only his love belonged to the older man.

* * *

Uh-oh, what did I do now? *stepping away* Please don't go after me because of this chapter! I know what I'm doing! *running away suddenly* DRAMA!!!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	11. Chapter 11

Reading how the readers react to Ichi's decisions on the last chapter was very interesting. But I wonder how they'll react on this one. Very startling but I won't say.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11**

Cherry blossom petals fluttered around the park. Children ran around in the playground. Families were having picnic underneath the trees. Everybody were happy about the warm and colorful season, everybody except for the two cousins. Over two weeks has passed since they were deserted by Ichigo for his abusive boyfriend Shiro, ever since that incident over the butcher knife. Grimmjow gazed absentmindedly at the happy scene before him and his stomach churned in envy and sickness.

Many times, he tried to retrace his steps where he saw Ichigo the week before but no luck. The time he had told his cousin about seeing him that day, Nel simply sobbed silently with her hand clutching the phone. Today, he suggested to get some fresh air even though either of them wasn't really up to it. Nel just stared at the ground as she was sitting on the bench, completely ignoring the squirrels that was scurrying by.

". . . . Do you think he's okay?" she mumbled quietly.

"I think so, Neliel," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well . . . . Can we, I mean . . . . look around in that neighborhood again?"

Grimmjow sighed stressfully as he shook his head. "I kept trying, but I didn't see him again. I guess it was nothing but a damn fluke."

"No, it wasn't," Nel replied quickly as she glanced up. "There's always a chance that we'll see him again, one way or another."

"But I don't think so," muttered Grimmjow, frowning angrily. "How many times did his old friends came across him?" The green-haired girl hesitated and glanced away in defeated response. "Exactly. If Ichigo decided to avoid us then that's just it. That's his fucking loss since his fucking boyfriend's controlling him."

"But Grimmjow . . . ." Nel muttered. "Didn't say that you have feelings for him? Why can't you try to fight for him?"

"That's the reason why Ichigo turned us away!" he spat out in frustration. "I tried, and he came at the wrong time when he saw us! And Shiro warped his mind into his fucking advantage! I--" For no apparent reason, he immediately stood up and kicked down a nearby trash can. A few people glanced by at the sudden action before walking away, avoiding the fuming blunet. Nel simply stared at him, seeing the outburst like his was nothing new. She witnessed it years before when she was dating her abusive ex-boyfriend.

". . . . Sorry about this, Grimmjow," she muttered quietly. "I just don't like being alone, that's all. I hate the feeling of being lonely." Grimmjow inhaled and exhaled deeply. After quickly calming down, he glanced at her with a stressful frown.

"Nobody likes being lonely . . . ." he mumbled. "Everybody needs someone to comfort each other." He paced around slowly, scratching through his hair. "Let's go . . . . we might get in trouble if they found out that I vandalize public property."

* * *

"Thank you, come again!" Ichigo smiled, giving the customer her change and receipt before she walked away with her shopping bag. He already had his job for over a week and a half, but it was a better start for him. For one thing, he didn't have to work with someone he loathed. And since Shiro was in a happy, gentle mood, he managed to do the work on a nearly daily basis. Because of that, he himself felt happy. It was like he was having his old boyfriend back.

He simply stood behind a counter as he waited for customers to make their purchase. With men, however, he immediately became distant and quiet. That's the way Shiro had wanted it, he can't act nice to anyone else. But without any problems, everything was fine. He was tapping aimlessly at the tempered glass top, waiting for a customer to come up, when he heard someone walked in. He didn't bother to look up, he usually waited until they walked up to him.

"I . . . . Ichigo . . . .?" Ichigo's finger froze from the tapping and he finally stared up. It was her, his former friend. "Ichigo . . . . you work here now?" Nel questioned in great surprise, her slightly tired eyes widened. Ichigo corrected his posture and gazed at her apathetically.

"Excuse me Miss . . . . may I help you?" he muttered quietly. Nel gasped softly at his completely changed attitude. What's wrong with him?

"Ichigo, why are you acting this way?" she gasped.

"Miss, if you're not buying anything then I must tell you to leave the store," Ichigo muttered as he glanced away.

"Stop this, Ichigo," whimpered Nel. "Don't act this way to me. We're friends." She reached for his hand, but he coldly flinched away from her touch. "Ichigo . . . ."

"Please leave now, or I'll have to call for security," mumbled Ichigo. "You're nothing but a damn stranger to me now."

"Ichigo, please stop this . . . ." she whimpered, her eyes watered. "These past weeks, I've been trying to get in touch with you. And I've been trying to find you around this area until I noticed you here. Please, Ichigo . . . . I'm trying to be your friend again. Just don't do this to me . . . . and to Grimmjow also."

". . . . I'll say it again, please leave," Ichigo muttered lowly, not even staring at her when Nel started to sob quietly and ran out of the store. He clenched his jaw and exhaled sharply, minutes passed by slowly before returning to lean over the glass counter. As long as she resents Shiro, he resented his old friend. He was waiting until his shift was over when he realized what Nel had said.

She said she was looking for him around the area where he was working. What did she mean by that? Did she notice him one time? He snorted at the thought, he shouldn't care. He doesn't care about they think, especially that cold-blooded Grimmjow. A person like him doesn't deserve to miss Ichigo, not after what he did. When the teen noticed a customer coming up, he immediately straightened his posture and smiled.

* * *

Shiro purred softly as Ichigo cuddled close to him while they were watching television; he nuzzled into his soft orange hair before kissing at his forehead. "Anythin' good today, Ichi?"

"Nah, just a normal day," muttered Ichigo before blinking in realization. "Wait . . . . Nel saw me and tried to talk to me, Shiro."

"Fuckin' bitch," Shiro scoffed lightly. "What does she want from ya?"

"She just wanted to be friends with me again," replied Ichigo. "But I ignored her, she and Grimmjow felt sorry for me." Shiro tensed slightly at the sound of the other man's name but continued to watch T.V..

"Why tha hell should he? That fucker tried ta kill me," he muttered.

"Yeah, and I hate him. I don't care if he has feelings for me--"

"What?!" Shiro exclaimed suddenly in anger. Ichigo gasped sharply, he just realized at what he had said as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"Wait, listen to me, baby," he quickly replied. "Grimmjow mentioned to me that he likes me, but I have never acknowledge that. I don't even have any feelings for him back." Shiro clenched his teeth as his burning gold-black eyes glared down at him. "Please, Shiro . . . . I would never hurt you like that. You're the only one that I love." He leaned up to kiss at his lips in reassurance. But the albino were still, despite being kissed again. "I'm sorry, baby," muttered Ichigo. "I love you, and you only."

"Ya better, Ichigo," Shiro replied, through his teeth. Ichigo frowned in concern, he didn't mean to upset his boyfriend but it just slipped out. Sighing, he kissed him once again before turning his attention towards the television. Shiro's body felt rigid against him but he tried to ignore it. He fazed out in boredom from the random screen when he was abruptly pushed off.

"Shiro . . . .?" he muttered in confusion as he glanced at him before Shiro suddenly smacked across the face. The sudden action caused him to tumble to the floor. He was too stunned to yell out, shakily reaching up to touch the stinging pain on his cheek.

"Yer nothin' but a fuckin' slut, huh, Ichigo?" growled Shiro as he stood up. Ichigo stared up in fright but couldn't move away as he reached down and roughly pulled him up by his arm. "Why did ya have ta ruin it, Ichi?" he seethed and he was sneering a little. "If ya haven't mention that ya were flirtin' wit' that fucker, then I wouldn't have known."

"No, Shiro, it wasn't even like that!" whimpered Ichigo.

"Yes, it is!" he spat. "Now that I think 'bout it, I remembered how ya were lookin' at him at that time. When he was throwin' me out of that restaurant. It seems . . . . that ya were wantin' him."

"No, it wasn't like that--" Ichigo was smacked harshly once again; he yelled out in pain before being tossed to the floor. Though he was hurt, he quickly got to his knees and crawled for a corner.

"Ya were lyin' ta me, ya fuckin' slut!" growled Shiro as he went after him. "Ya were bein' wit' him behind my back!" Ichigo immediately shielded himself with his arms the moment the older man raised his fist. He started once again, his violent anger was abusing him. "I love ya, but why d'ya do this ta me?!" Shiro roared as he repeatedly punched and kicked at the defenseless teen. "Fuckin' slut! Ya think ya could do that wit'out me knowin'! Huh?! Is that what ya think?!

He panted harshly as he momentarily stopped, Ichigo were sobbing behind his arms before peeking up. Despite his clothing, he was evidently bruised deeply throughout his body. "Sh-Sh-Shiro . . . ." he whimpered painfully.

"Shut yer goddamn mouth!" Shiro seethed, kicking him in the shin and Ichigo cried out. ". . . . Ya better fuckin' hope that I might get inta a good mood by tomorrow. If not . . . . then it means that it's yer fault, Ichigo." Ichigo couldn't respond to that, all he can do is sob. "Everythin' that ya do an' will do . . . . it's yer fault. Yer tha one that makes me so fuckin' angry. From now on . . . . I'll make sure that yer don't do anythin' . . . . that'll make me wanna hurt ya even more. Hurt ya just enough ta near death."

Ichigo flinched at the threat and curled in tighter as he sobbed a bit louder. ". . . . Stop that fuckin' noise now!" gritted Shiro. On command, the orange-haired teen did so, biting his bottom lip to muffle the sound. "Just stay there, I can't stand ya now." He stomped away, Ichigo heard him going into the bedroom and slammed the door harshly. He hiccuped and sniffed as he wiped the tears away from his puffy red eyes.

"Sh-Shiro . . . ." he whimpered softly, barely hearing the dull sounds of the television. "I'm sorry . . . . I'm so sorry . . . ."

* * *

The next day, Ichigo acted like nothing had ever happened. The customers didn't notice the make-up on his bruised face, they were obviously too busy paying for their items. "Thank you, come again," he smiled falsely. As soon as they left, his inner conflict shot up in his mind. Why did he said that to Shiro? Because of that, his boyfriend were furious with him. All morning, Shiro had given him nothing but silent anger, only to backhand him the moment the teen woke up. He bit his bottom lip as he glanced down at the glass counter, his body felt so sore from the brutal beating.

"I'm so stupid . . . ." he muttered. He glanced up when he noticed someone familiar outside the display window. He blinked again when the person somewhat disappeared among the passing crowd. "What . . . .? I thought saw one of them . . . ." He frowned in disbelief, he couldn't have seen him. People like him were the reason why Shiro treated him so bad. He glanced at the display window again but no one was there. "I must be going crazy . . . ."

Outside, a red-headed man with a spikey ponytail shook his head in disbelief as he walked down the street. He knew he saw Ichigo working in that clothing store. But the teen appeared so distant from the last time he saw him; Ichigo had acted disheveled and frightened towards him because of his injured arm. Ichigo had told him to never to touch him again because Shiro had said so. Since then, he was cut off, never to hear from him again until Nel contacted him out of the blue a few days ago.

"I can't believe it . . . . he's killing himself being with that guy . . . ." he muttered.

* * *

"It'll be okay, Nel . . . ." muttered Grimmjow as they walked home. "Ichigo'll get his senses and realize about that bastard."

"It's just too much, Grimmjow," whimpered Nel, rubbing at her eyes from the upcoming tears. "He's with that guy for three years. He warped him so much and for so long that Ichigo's not thinking for himself."

"He did, he thought for himself even for a second," he muttered. But Nel merely shook her head in response. "Come on, Neliel . . . ."

"But can you . . . . at least try to reason with him--"

"I can't, Nel," Grimmjow scoffed lightly. "He would probably run away the minutes he sees me. There's no way I could do it." His cousin simply hung her head, there's no way anyway. She knew that the rest of his friends simply walked away the moment Ichigo shunned them but she doesn't want to give up. No matter how hard it is. ". . . . Just give it some time, he'll turn around."

"But . . . . what if we don't have enough time?" she muttered. "What if we're too late?" Grimmjow tensed at that but frowned.

"Don't think that way, Nel," he mumbled. "Just hope that he's okay." As for the orange-haired teen, he quietly came home. He saw Shiro drinking bottle after bottle of beer, he sighed sadly as he closed the door and avoided his glare as he went for the bedroom.

"Ichigo," Shiro called out, and Ichigo stopped in his steps. "Come. Here." Ichigo hesitated and walked back to the living room. ". . . . Did anythin' happen today?"

"No, Shiro . . . ." mumbled Ichigo.

"Good, but doesn't mean yer off tha hook," Shiro gritted, gulping what's left of the alcohol. Ichigo flinched at the upcoming threat, he went back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Minutes later, he felt tears coming from his eyes before he started to sob quietly. He hated himself for getting hurt by Shiro, he ruined it from the happy time he had with his boyfriend. Shiro's right, it's his fault that it happened. It's his fault that he was around Grimmjow. It's his fault that he never listened to him.

Ichigo wiped the tears from his eyes and snifled as he tried to calm himself down. He stood up and proceeded to take off his clothes, just the albino walked in. "What're ya doin'?" he muttered lowly.

"Oh, I, uh . . . . decided to try to cheer you up," Ichigo muttered as he took off his shirt. Multiple bruises covered his entire torso and arms. "I'm sorry about what I said last night, Shiro. I didn't know what I did, and it made you angry. Please, baby . . . . forgive me, I'm sorry that I said it."

"Should I forgive ya?" scoffed Shiro as he stepped closer. "Ya think that whorin' yerself ta me might make me wanna forgive ya?"

"N-no, I didn't mean it like that," he stuttered, glancing down.

"Tell me . . . . why d'ya always lookin' away from my eyes?" Shiro questioned. "Am I that fuckin' threatenin' ta ya?" Ichigo couldn't answer, his own body language said otherwise. "Oh, I see then . . . . I guess seein' me like that means that ya don't wanna be wit' me."

"No, Shiro!" Ichigo gasped as he finally glanced up at him. "I always want to be with you! I'm just afraid . . . . of making you angry."

"Well, ya should be afraid right now," he suddenly sneered as he went closer, Ichigo backed away from his looming presence until he was stuck into a corner. "It breaks my heart when I found out that some fucker got some feelin's fer ya. An' ya didn't tell me tha moment ya found out."

"I-I-I was afraid that you'd get angry," whimpered Ichigo.

"I'm fuckin' angry now, so what difference does it make?" growled Shiro, making the teen shudder. "I wonder . . . . if I should leave ya around on a loose rein like that, ya will start wanderin' away from me."

"I won't, Shiro," he whimpered. "I love you."

"Oh, ya do, huh?" Shiro huffed before slamming his fist at the wall, and Ichigo flinched. "Ya beneath me now, Ichigo . . . . yer no longer King ta me." Ichigo felt his blood turned ice-cold and his pleading eyes widened. He shivered uncontrollably as he stared up at his cruel boyfriend.

"But Shiro--"

"Be quiet, ya fuckin' Horse!" the older man hissed as he narrowed his eyes, and Ichigo choked back a sob. "It's like ya once said, Ichigo. Only tha King has tha power, an' it should be me now." The teen quivered as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Please . . . . please, Shiro--" he whimpered.

"No, not Shiro," Shiro commanded, with a domineering sneer as he leaned closer to him. "When we fuck, I expect ya ta call me King."

"Wh-why?"

"Cuz I'm tha one that yer always be wit', Ichi," he smirked with a sickly sweet tone. "Cuz if ya ever, ever try ta leave me in any way possible . . . ." He leaned closer and kissed him rather tenderly at his neck and jawline. "Yer fuckin' dead." Ichigo couldn't even breath, he felt as though his body was hollow and worthless against Shiro's. "I love ya, Ichi. Doncha love me too?" he purred deeply.

". . . . Y-yes, Shiro . . . ." Ichigo mumbled hoarsely.

"Ah, ah, ah," smirked Shiro, his pale lips brushed against the teen's. "Right now, it's King. After I'm finished, ya will clean out tha living room. Understand that . . . . Horse?"

"Yes, King . . . ." he whimpered dryly. Shiro's smirk widened as he gently grabbed him by the wrist and led him towards the bed. Ichigo felt nothing now, not when he was pushed down onto a mattress and rest of his clothes were removed. His boyfriend's hands and fingers were nothing but cold objects to his skin. His lifeless eyes gazed at Shiro's just before his lips were greedily ravaged.

"Hmm . . . . Yer so special ta me, Ichi," purred Shiro, kissing him again. "I love ya."

"I love you too . . . . King," mumbled Ichigo, letting out a soft whine as the albino slowly thrusted into him.

* * *

Ahh, looks like I turned the table on this one, huh?

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	12. Chapter 12

Chahh . . . . so sorry, but Renji was just making a cameo appearance! I promise you that he'll appear again pretty soon, though! Not exactly sure when . . . . Btw, thanx to **lover1492** for being the 100th reviewer! You'll get pie for that!^_^ Sorry, Bon Bon, you were so close but you'll get a slice of pie for trying!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12**

Night after night, Ichigo were forced into having sex with Shiro and he couldn't back down from it. He just can't, he doesn't want to get him angry anymore. When his boyfriend ordered him to do something around the house, he'll do it with little or no hesitation. It doesn't matter now, Ichigo only has him now and no one else. No one to talk to about Shiro's volatile and moody behavior. No one to try to cheer him up after being put down. Ichigo felt beneath his boyfriend, just like Shiro had said.

He set the clean dishes away after washing them when Shiro walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around him. "Hey there, Ichi," he purred into his ear, Ichigo barely cringed from his alcoholic breath. "Hmm . . . . think ya can make somethin' for me right now?"

"I . . . . I need to shop for some food later," muttered Ichigo. "Just wait for a little while, okay?"

"Why? I'm hungry, an' I want somethin' ta eat right now," frowned Shiro.

"But I'm doing something, I can't go right now," Ichigo muttered. Unexpectedly, his hair was gripped tightly and was forced to stare at his angered eyes.

"When I tell ya ta do somethin', ya do it," the older man gritted lowly. "Understand that?"

"S-sorry, Shiro," whimpered Ichigo. "But I can't--"

"Quit opposin' me, ya fuckin' Horse!" Shiro spat angrily as he pushed him towards the counter. Ichigo choked out in pain, he glared back in terror when his boyfriend stalked up to him with a raised fist. "Ya should know yer fuckin' place, bitch!"

"Shiro, don't!" the teen cried out as he raised his arm in defense. However, by doing that he accidently elbow'd Shiro in the jaw. Shiro stumbled back in total surprise, rubbing at his chin as he glared wide-eyed at Ichigo. "Sh-Shiro, I-I didn't mean to . . . ." he whimpered as he cringed in fright.

"Ya hit me . . . ." muttered Shiro, shaking his head a little before he gave out a small yet lowly chuckle. "I can't believe ya hit me like that." Out of nowhere, he harshly backhanded him across the face. Ichigo yelped out from the attack before he was suddenly punched in his own jaw. The teen felt blood as well as pieces of his now broken molars in his mouth. "Ya hit me! Ya dare ta hit me, ya fuckin' bitch?!" roared Shiro as he yanked him by his hair and forcibly bent him over the counter.

"Agh . . . .!" Ichigo cried out, blood drooled from his mouth as the older man violently tore his boxers and forced his legs apart. "P-please . . ."

"Shut tha fuck up, ya Horse!" Shiro gritted with heated fury, his hand gripped firmly around his neck. "I'll teach ya ta know yer fuckin' place!" Ichigo whined in sheer panic and fear, his boyfriend wouldn't really try to kill him right here and now. Would he? The next thing he knew, he was severely penetrated and he let out a choked and painful scream. The grip around his neck tightened a little, and he couldn't make any more noise as Shiro brutally thrusted in and out of him.

Ichigo's vision started to blur from the increasing lack of oxygen and he vainly scratched at the granite surface, he can't escape from it. Shiro grunted animalistically as he pounded harder, he didn't care that he was tearing the teen apart. As of now, he was punishing him like the Horse he should be. He growled lowly as he came hard, blood and semen dribbled to the floor as he let go of Ichigo. Ichigo gasped for air for a few seconds before coughing out a sob. He collasped down to the floor and quivered in fear as Shiro loomed over him with much contempt.

"Ya understand now, Horse?" gritted the albino. "Did ya learn yer place?"

"Y-y-yes, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"I told ya ta call me King!" he yelled angrily, and Ichigo flinched terribly.

"Yes, King! I'm sorry!" he sobbed as he cowered inward.

". . . . Good," scoffed Shiro as he stepped away. "Clean up this fuckin' mess. I want ya ta get ready ta make me some food."

"Y-yes, King . . . ." the teen whimpered fearfully. And so Ichigo did what he was told, quickly though painfully cleaning up the kitchen and himself before leaving to buy some grocery. When he came back, he immediately prepared the meal for his boyfriend. "H-here it is . . . . King," he mumbled, shakily giving him his plate. Shiro, who lounging in the couch, smirked smugly as he took it. Ichigo sighed in slight gratitude before turning to the kitchen.

"Where d'ya think yer goin'?" questioned Shiro, and the teen stopped.

"I . . . . I was gonna to eat, too," muttered Ichigo.

"No," Shiro flatly replied, eating his food. "When tha King's finished, then ya can eat. Now sit down." Ichigo hesitated in surprise but quickly complied, sitting next to him with his head down in shame. He felt like a lowly servant from him, he wasn't sure if Shiro would get out of his dark mood soon.

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure how Shiro had known about getting his paycheck today. But it was obvious that he showed up when the teen left the clothing store. "C'mon, I need some more beer," he smirked, hooking his arm around Ichigo's shoulders.

"But we need to pay for the rent and bills, Shiro," Ichigo muttered as he glanced down at the concrete ground.

"We can do that after I get somethin' ta drink," scoffed Shiro. The teen sighed softly as they walked towards the bank. They didn't know that the familiar motorcyclist were staring at them a street away. Grimmjow knew he could find him after Nel told him the exact location. He scoffed under his breath, he knew the happiness wouldn't last by the look on Ichigo's face. But it looked a bit different than before. It was like he was more vacant in the eyes.

"Damn it . . . ." he mumbled before riding off; Nel would not like this when he'll tell her about what he had saw. Meanwhile, Shiro attempted to take the majority of his lover's money the moment it was presented.

"Please, Shiro . . . ." Ichigo muttered, clenching the larger bills. "I need it for the rent."

"Tch, why should ya hold out on me, Ichigo?" frowned Shiro. "I'm tha one that's over ya, so I should get the money."

"But it's my money," the orange-haired teen muttered as he stepped away, he was nervous that his boyfriend would have an outburst inside a public place. "I'll get the beer for you if that's what you want, Shiro."

"Ya don't have any authority over me," Shiro hissed lowly, gripping at his arm tightly.

"Please, don't start here . . . ." Ichigo whimpered softly. But the older man dragged him out of the bank, not caring if even the security guard was staring at them. He then pulled him into a small alley, away from any possible witness.

"Now ya listen ta me, ya fuckin' bitch," he gritted angrily. "Doncha dare ta talk back ta me in any place. Ya got that, Ichigo?"

"Yes, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"Now, give me that money," ordered Shiro. Ichigo hesitated before reluctantly giving the money to him. Shiro snatched it away from his hand, but his eyes narrowed at the bills. "This ain't the one from tha bank."

"Y-yes it is . . . ."

"It's not, yer still holdin' out on me!" he fumed. "Give me all of it right now!"

"I can't! It's for the rent!" Ichigo argued as he backed away.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Both of them were interrupted by a passerby who was peeking in. Ichigo had a split-second decision before jolting off, running into the crowd and away from his boyfriend. Shiro couldn't chase after him, the teen was faster if given enough space. But he knew by doing that, he would get punished severely.

* * *

He was afraid to come home, but he needed to give the landlord the rent money on time. Many times before they were threatened with eviction when the rent was late. His body felt heavy and sluggish as he trudged upstairs, he was terrified of facing Shiro. A few days ago, he was nearly choked out of air and was brutally assaulted all because he didn't get his meal on time. He opened the door and was slightly surprised that the entire apartment was empty.

He felt even more scared now that he has to wait for Shiro to come home. He quickly walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet; his anti-depressant bottle only have six pills left. He reached for it as the dark thought came across his mind. "Wait, I can't do that . . . ." he gasped as he moved his hand away. He felt his eyes watering from the desperation, why would he thought of that? He got out of the bathroom and went into the living room to curl up on the couch.

He sobbed silently as he hugged his raised knees, his face was buried in his arms. There's no one he could turn to about Shiro's latest behavior. If he even thought about leaving his boyfriend, the albino would kill him. He was trembling in fear at the inevitable threat, and yet he loves him. Or at least he wanted to . . . .

Ichigo was startled when the door was slammed opened and fearfully glanced up. Shiro was downright enraged, his mouth twisted with a snarl as he slammed the door shut and stormed towards the teen. ". . . . I can't believe ya ran away from me," he growled lowly. "Ya know what this mean . . . . right, Horse?"

". . . . Please, no more," whimpered Ichigo. "I've had enough of this, Shiro."

"What? What d'ya mean ya had enough?" growled Shiro.

"The abuse, I can't take this anymore!" Ichigo cried as he shakily stood up. "I'm tired of this, Shiro! My body can't handle the way you're treating me, and I hate it!"

"Ya hate it?!" the albino questioned angrily as he stepped forward, and Ichigo reacted with a cringe. "What 'bout me?! I hurt ya cuz ya always goin' against me! If ya just do what I say, then I didn't have ta hurt ya like that!"

"I can't do everything you want me to do!" cried Ichigo. "I have my own life, I can't revolve it around you!"

"How dare ya!" Shiro fumed, his fists shaking in anger. "Ya remembered what I said 'bout thinkin' o' leavin' me--"

"You can't kill me if I O.D.'d on my pills!"

Shiro blinked in absolute shock and glared at him. "What . . . .?!"

"You have no idea . . . . of how many times I have thought about hurting myself because of you," Ichigo whimpered as he glared back. "I get depressed whenever you hurt me, Shiro. And I have to take something to make me feel better but it's not enough. Sometimes . . . . I thought about taking more than I needed so I can get out of this terrible abuse. But I didn't want to do that, I can never really do that because I love you. But this has got to stop. I can't take the brutality anymore."

"I see . . . ." Shiro muttered lowly as he glanced away. "Ya wanted ta kill yerself cuz o' me, Ichigo?"

"No, because I hate that you're hurting me," Ichigo whimpered. "Please . . . . I want the old Shiro back, the one that always appreciates me. Not the one that took away my freedom."

"Is that right?" muttered the older man, glancing back at him. Ichigo froze by the look of his eyes, they were nothing but coldness and dominating. "What if that old Shiro would never come back, Ichigo? What would ya do 'bout it? . . . . Would ya leave me?" Ichigo couldn't answer that, he was trying to back away but for some reason his body couldn't move. "Answer me . . . . Horse." Without warning, he punched the teen across the face.

Ichigo yelped out as he tumbled to the floor, he coughed out blood before he realized that his broken molar from before was on the floor. He fearfully stared up at Shiro and his eyes widened, his boyfriend's expression was muderous. He'd do it, Shiro will really kill him for thinking of leaving him. "Please, Shiro . . . ." he whimpered in horror.

"No, Ichigo . . . . I won't show any mercy," Shiro muttered lowly before suddenly kicking him harshly in the stomach. Ichigo choked out in intense pain before he was kicked again and again. The brutal assault caused him to vomit out bile, but didn't stop the albino as he yanked him by the hair and slammed him against the wall. A dull crack was heard against Ichigo's head, and warm blood began to trickle down his forehead before being slammed down to the floor. The teen's nose was broken once again but Ichigo couldn't scream out in pain. The pain itself was too intense for him to even scream for help.

"Ya can only leave me . . . . if I kill ya by my own hands," Shiro gritted lowly, resuming to kick at his body. Ichigo choked and gasped at each trashing, his body was being broken into a bloody pulp. His vision was nothing but black and white, and it was getting worse. "I love ya, Ichigo . . . . I love ya, Ichigo . . . ." Shiro muttered in a deathly hollow tone as he kneeled over him and his hands encased around his throat. Ichigo choked from the increasingly tightened grip and grasped at his pale wrists to rip it away. But he was too weak, his vision blackened with splotched lights.

He was going to be killed, no one will know what happened to him. He has no one to save him from his murderous boyfriend. "Gr . . . . Grimm . . . . jow . . . ." he rasped out weakly.

* * *

Screeching to a halt, Grimmjow felt a sharp jolt in his chest and took off his helmet. He stared far off to his right and his expression hardened. What was that he felt? Did something happen to Ichigo? He rode and made a sharp turn, revving the engine to go faster. Through the dark vision of his helmet, he barely noticed the ambulance blaring past him in the opposite direction.

* * *

Nothing. Nothing but the blinking noise of the heart monitor was the only thing Ichigo heard in his dark, empty sleep. He couldn't wake up, no matter how hard he tried. His body felt terribly heavy as if it was lead but he could feel it. The dull pain resonated through his entire body, even in his head. Every now and again, he could hear the door opened and the quiet muttering of doctors and nurses before leaving.

But no one else came, because he knew that no one knew that he was nearly killed by his abusive boyfriend Shiro. He wasn't even sure where the older man was or how the teen ended up in the hospital. But he didn't care about that, all he wanted was someone he knew to be by his side. Someone like . . . .

Suddenly, his eyelids fluttered a little before his chocolate eyes finally opened. It took a few seconds before his vision cleared, he realized that the hospital room was dark from the night. He glanced down to find a cast on his left arm and a bandage around his abdomen. "What . . . .?" he wheezed weakly, he barely managed to reach up and found a bandage around his head and one on his nose.

"Wha . . . . no . . . ." he rasped, just as the door opened and his eyes widened in horror at the visitor. Shiro appeared to have a guilty, sorrowful look in his face as he walked in. Ichigo instantly shivered as the older man stepped closer to his bed.

"I love ya so much, Ichi . . . ." he muttered softly. "Why . . . . why did I do that ta ya?" He walked around the bed to reach for his face, but Ichigo violently flinched away. His petrifying eyes watered at the sight of him, he was so terrified of him. "I'm so sorry, Ichi . . . ." muttered Shiro as he leaned closer, his sorrowful face suddenly turned hardened. "But it's yer fuckin' fault. Ya pushed me ta my breakin' point, an' I finally snapped. I actually wished that I should had finished tha job."

Ichigo whimpered slightly as tears flowed down his cheek. He wished he could scream out for help, but couldn't. What if Shiro tries to do it again here, before someone can arrive? "I scared ya, didn't I?" Shiro muttered, a dark smirk crept across his face. "O' course I scared ya. But I really, really love ya . . . . I don't wanna do this again, an' I'll be very devastated if it I try that again."

"P-p-please . . . ." Ichigo whimpered weakly, flinching when his boyfriend reached to stroke his hair.

"Such a pretty Horse ya are," smirked Shiro. "A pretty Horse shouldn't look like this, he should be precious looking. But the pretty Horse shouldn't have rear-kicked his King and made him angry. So fuckin' angry . . . ." At that, his grip around the orange locks tightened and Ichigo's whimpers grew a bit louder. Mentally, he was hoping that someone would walk by to see what was happening. But Shiro immediately let go and his expression softened slightly, lifting his chin up to gaze at his face. "Ya won't try ta leave me now, Ichi, will ya?" he muttered.

Ichigo's breathings hitched and his throat went dry, he can't get out of this relationship. He wasn't sure if he loved the man before him like he used to. Everyone he knew was right; Shiro was deranged. And yet he drove them away because he didn't even care. He has nobody but him, and that's it. "I don't want ya ta leave me, Ichigo," Shiro muttered. "I don't wanna act like that again . . . . if yer willin' ta do what I say, right?"

"P-please . . . . I'm scared . . . ." rasped Ichigo, choking out a sob.

"It's okay, Ichigo," Shiro smiled with a sickly sweet tone, yet it sounded so deadly to the teen's ears. "Ya will always be wit' me. There's no one else but me ta go ta . . . . I'm all ya have." Glancing at the door, he moved away and sat in a nearby chair just before a doctor came in.

"Oh, you're awake?" the doctor replied as he walked closer, barely noticing Ichigo's shaken state. "Good thing your friend found you just in time; he said he saw you getting beaten to near death by some robbers and managed to save you." Ichigo gulped and took a quick glance at Shiro, who appeared to be worried about him. "How are you feeling, young man? asked the doctor, but Ichigo bit his lip as he stared down at his lap. Shiro was there, and he couldn't beg for help in front of him.

"Ah . . . . I think Ichigo's still a bit shock from his attack, doctor," sighed the older man. "Maybe if we can wait 'til he calms down a bit, then he can talk."

"All right then, we can discuss this in the morning," the doctor say, scribbling at his clipboard. "I'll send a nurse to give him some more pain killers so he could rest easily." He left, and Shiro smirked again as he stood up and walked towards the bed.

"That's right, Ichi," he purred, stroking at his hair again. "Ya must go ta sleep fer tomorrow, an' everythin' will be all right fer tha both o' us." He leaned closer and gave him a seemingly loving kiss on his lips. Ichigo felt the coldness against his skin and tears flowed down more. "I love ya so much, Ichi . . . ." Shiro smiled, wiping the tears away. "Yer mine an' mine only."

"I . . . . please . . . ." Ichigo whimpered.

"I'll come back tomorrow, Ichigo," purred the albino as he stepped away. "I hope ya get better soon." He left, not really caring that Ichigo was crying silently. The teen snifled as he tried to wipe his tears away, there was no one else to turn to.

_"No one's gonna help you once he starts again, Ichigo! Because you have turned them all away!"_

"No . . . . ! No . . . .!" he whimpered frantically, shaking his head vigorously. "He's right . . . . all of them are right! There's no one . . . .! I need . . . . someone, anyone . . . .!" He froze slightly when he thought he heard a noise. He tearfully glanced up and saw _him_. Grimmjow, his cyan eyes gazing sadly at him as he stood in the doorway. "Grimm . . . . Grimmjow . . . .?!" he gasped. He quickly wiped his eyes and stared again, but no one was there. He blinked before his eyes watered again. "No . . . .! Please . . . . someone help me . . . .!"

* * *

Ooohh, what I did now!

Read, review, and now flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, 44,000 words exactly! How interesting, I never expect that! Anyway, I was re-watching Bleach last night and noticed that Nnoi sounded similar to the Joker from the 90s Batman cartoon. Weird, ne?

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo can hear Shiro pacing back and forth, outside the closed door. He was terrified of saying anything wrong to the doctor and a police officer. In the morning light, his brutal injuries were more obvious with blackish-purple bruises etched all over his face, neck, and body. He was recently told that he had suffered a mild concussion and minor internal bleeding, from the two broken ribs, aside from the broken nose and arm. "Tell me, do you remember anything about getting attacked last night?" asked the officer. Ichigo stiffened when the pacing immediately stopped on the other side of the door and glanced down at his lap. "Young man, you must tell me if these robbers were trying to kill you."

"I . . . . I'm afraid . . . ." Ichigo muttered weakly, as he then glanced at the door. The police officer noticed that and gave a knowing look at the doctor.

"You don't have to tell me, but maybe you can write down what happened," he replied, giving him a notpad and a pen. Ichigo didn't move to take it, he can hear the grip on the doorknob as if it was loud and clear.

"I can't . . . ." he whispered, cringing back. To his inner relief, the doorknob was let go as Shiro resumed pacing. He knew, he knew that telling the police that it was his boyfriend that did this, he would never have his own life again. "Please . . . . I-I need some rest . . . ." The officer sighed in disappointment as he shook his head.

"Well, I can't help you if you can't tell me," he muttered, leaving a small card on his bed. "But . . . . if you're ready to talk, just call. All right?" Ichigo barely nodded, though he was clenching his sheets in apprehension. The officer and the doctor left the room, Shiro appeared worried when they eyed at him.

"Is he gonna be all right?" he asked quietly.

"He seems to be still in shock but he's all right," replied the officer, closing the door. "But I think I need to talk to you about his condition."

". . . . All right, then. Ask away," muttered Shiro. Meanwhile, Ichigo shuddered as he heard the muffled conversation. He can't tell what are they talking about because the voices were so low. Still, he was so afraid, even when he was given medicine to make him sleep the night before. Through the sporadic dreams, he kept seeing Grimmjow gazing down at him and he would wake up. But the blue-haired man was never in the room. Why, why does he think about him? Was it because Grimmjow has feelings for him? He felt his eyes moistened with tears by the thought of it.

He believed Grimmjow doesn't like him anymore now, he hadn't seen him in nearly a month. He even felt terrible that he turned away Nel, his only best friend. He was all alone, he doesn't have anyone but Shiro and it terrifies him. He stiffened when the talking finally stopped and footsteps walked away. The door opened and Ichigo let out a soft whimper when Shiro walked in, frowning a little.

"Ya told him anythin'?" he questioned as he walked up to the bed. Ichigo shivered a little and shook his head. "Ah, good . . . ." smirked Shiro, stroking the frightened teen's hair. "Yer such a very good Horse, Ichi. Ya make tha King so proud." Ichigo sniffed and bit his lip, his eyes stared down at his lap as tears trickled down his cheeks. "Ya wanna know what that cop said ta me?" asked the albino as he gently sat down on the bed. "He thinks that I'm tha one that hurt ya like this."

Ichigo didn't want to look up at him, his presence was far too threatening. "But I said that it couldn't be me, cuz I love ya so much," smiled Shiro, the back of his hand wiped at his tear-stained cheeks. "I love ya, Ichi. Doncha ya love me too?" He gripped at his chin and lifted his face up to stare at him. "Please . . . . I wanna hear it in yer own words that ya love me. And I won't have ta do _that_ again."

". . . . Yes, Shiro," whimpered Ichigo, trying to hold back his sobbing but it was useless. "I . . . . I love you too."

"Good . . . ." smiled Shiro, leaning down to kiss at his bandaged forehead. "Now . . . . get some rest, Ichi. I'll come back in a while." He was about to get up when he noticed the card the officer had left on the bed. He picked it up and quickly ripped it up. "Don't want ya ta change yer mind about callin' tha cops, do we?" he smirked as he stood up and left the room. Ichigo continued sobbing, the pieces of the card scattered around the floor.

* * *

"Fuck! Nothing . . . ." Grimmjow gritted, hanging up the payphone. He couldn't shake off the assumed feeling of what happened to Ichigo. Last night, he had went to the teen's apartment but there were no lights on. He even knocked on the door but no one answered. And now the man tried to call him on the teen's phone but nothing happened. "Shit . . . .!" Grimmjow sighed as he walked away, stressfully running his fingers through his hair. He wanted to tell Nel about what he was feeling but he doesn't want to worry her any further.

Walking up to his motorcycle, he got on and started the engine as he put on his helmet. Soon he rode off and went for a few blocks when he suddenly saw Shiro nearby, smirking smugly and deviously to himself. Grimmjow felt anger instantly rising inside him and he revved the engine. He rode towards the unexpected man before suddenly screeching to a stop. Shiro finally realized what was happening and jumped back, falling onto his back as a result.

"What . . . .?! What tha fuck were ya doin', ya asshole?!" Shiro seethed as he glared up at him. Grimmjow glared back, it was obvious that the albino doesn't recognize him due to his face being concealed by his helmet. "What's wrong wit' ya, ya fucker?! Were ya tryin' ta kill me or somethin'?!" gritted Shiro as he stood up. Grimmjow simply said nothing but rode off, he knew he was right. Something happened to Ichigo, and Shiro was the obvious reason behind it.

Shiro glared at the motorcyclist riding away, scoffing in agitation as he dusted at his shirt. "Tch, tha fuck was that fucker's problem?" he frowned.

* * *

Ichigo's heart raced when he was sent home; for three days he couldn't rest or relax during his stay at the hospital. At every moment, he either tensed or shuddered whenever someone walked by, assuming that it was Shiro. He was terrified of the day that he'll leave the hospital; and his 'loving' boyfriend was there to take him home. "Are ya happy that we're home, Ichi?" purred Shiro as they walked in. Ichigo couldn't answer, the fear was surrounding him like an aura.

"Huh . . . . ya know, I hadn't been eatin' much food lately since ya were in tha hospital," Shiro replied. "Can ya make me somethin' decent fer me ta eat, Ichigo?" Ichigo flinched at the rememberance of the last time and quickly went into the kitchen. Shiro smirked at the control he has over his lover, now Ichigo would try to do anything without getting hurt or worse. He plopped down on the couch after opening a bottle of beer, leisurely gazing at the frantic teen. Ichigo can feel the eyes on him as he hurried to make his boyfriend his meal, he can't help but feel the tears threatened to seep from his eyes.

He was about to chop some green peppers with a knife before he realized it was the butcher knife. The same one from when Grimmjow fought with Shiro; he had thought that the blunet was trying to kill him. Maybe he should have . . . . Wait, what was he thinking? Does he want to wish death on Shiro? His hand clenched tightly on the handle and slightly glanced back at Shiro, whose attention was on the television. He then stared back at the reflection on the sharp knife, his face was still covered with bruises though it was going away.

The hand around the handle was trembling; Ichigo fearfully knew that he'd die if he tries to do anything wrong. Maybe . . . . just maybe, he would get to him before Shiro does, maybe then--

"Ichi." Ichigo jolted in fright when a pale hand suddenly gripped at his wrist. He fearfully glanced up, Shiro merely had a puzzled expression on his face as he glanced back. "Is somethin' wrong?" he asked, cocking his head to a side. Trembling, he shook his head and Shiro smiled as he kissed on his forehead. "Good. Hurry up, I'm starvin'." He moved away, and Ichigo choked back his sobbing as he continued to prepare the meal. It was the same as before, he can't eat until Shiro finished. Ichigo sat stiffly away from him but his boyfriend promptly pulled him onto his lap. "Dunno why yer actin' a bit stiff lately, Ichi," Shiro purred softly, picking up a small amount of rice with his fingers.

". . . ." Ichigo's lips twitched but couldn't talk, he doesn't even want to stare at him. Shiro sighed as he presented the small food to him.

"Eat it," he commanded. Ichigo didn't bother to hesitate, he took the food from his fingers and chewed softly. "I think yer a bit hungry," the older man sighed. "Ya can eat now, Horse." Ichigo eagerly got off his lap and ran towards the kitchen, he only dumped a large amount of rice onto a plate and just ate, slumping to the floor against the cabinets. Hiding from him was useless anyway, he knew that. "Ichigo," Shiro called out, "when ya finished eatin', we'll fuck. Understand?" The orange-haired teen almost choked on his meal and cringed.

He heard him getting up and walking towards his direction. "I know ya heard me, Ichi," Shiro smiled, his grin widened deviously as he crouched over him. "As a matter o' fact . . . . I think we should fuck now." Ichigo whimpered quietly when his arm was suddenly grabbed and pulled him up, the plate clattered to the floor with the rice but it was nothing as Shiro dragged him towards the bedroom. Ichigo's tears fell from his frantic eyes when his boyfriend pushed him down onto the bed and tore the clothes off his body.

"N . . . . N-no! No . . . .!" Ichigo finally cried out, and Shiro paused at taking off his own clothes. "Please . . . . please, don't . . . .!"

"What's wrong, Horse?" Shiro smirked, resuming discarding his clothes before getting onto the bed. "I though ya like makin' love ta me. Remember? After ya gotten rid of that fucker an' that bitch?" Ichigo dryly swallowed at that, as Shiro hovered over him with a dark leer. "But then . . . . all that changed when I found out that fucker liked ya, an' I got a little angry. I couldn't trust ya, I thought ya didn't love me. An' when ya wanted ta leave me by thinkin' o' killin' yerself . . . . I got a bit more angry." His hand reached up to touch at his cheek before traveling down to his neck.

"Ah . . . .!" Ichigo whimpered, as the fingers pressed firmly against the hollow of his throat. Shiro simply chuckled as he moved his hand away.

"Aw, Ichi," he purred. "I won't hurt ya like that again, but only if ya show that ya love me. D'ya love me?" Ichigo sobbed louder as he turned to his side and curled up. "Don't cry, Ichi. I hate it when ya cry." Shiro planted soft kisses on his hair, face, and shoulder. ". . . . Ya need somethin' ta make ya feel better?" cooed the albinio. "Too bad . . . . I found those fuckin' pills an' threw them away." Ichigo stifled his crying and stared at him in horror, his body stiffened even though Shiro forced him on his back and pushed his legs apart.

"Please . . . .!" sobbed Ichigo, but Shiro muffled his mouth with one hand.

"I love ya, Ichigo," he smirked, spitting on his other hand to crudely lubricate his aching erection. Immediately, he invaded inside of him in one go. Ichigo yelled out in pain despite being his mouth being muffled as Shiro grabbed at his wrists, despite that his arm was still in a cast, and pinned them above his head. He cried and trashed around but the other man's body was heavy above him. "It's okay, Ichi," purred Shiro, his tongue lapped at the salty tears. "I'm now hurtin' ya ta give ya a lesson. Ta be wit' me an' no one else." Harshly yet slowly, he thrusted back and forth.

Ichigo sobbed loudly at the toture; he didn't want this. He didn't want to be with someone like him. Not anymore, but escaping meant death to him. There's nothing he could do about it.

* * *

_Smack!_

_Ichigo was extremely stunned, his breathing hitched as he reached up and touched at his stinging cheek. In a matter of seconds, his eyes began to water as he glared at his boyfriend, who appeared just as stunned. "Wh-why did you do that, Shiro?!" he gasped in a mix of anger and pain. "Why did you hit me?!"_

_"No, Ichi, I'm sorry!" exclaimed Shiro as he stepped forward. But Ichigo moved away from him while tears flowed down his cheeks._

_"I can't believe you did that to me, Shiro!" he cried. "I thought you love me!"_

_"I do love ya, Ichigo!" Shiro frowned sadly._

_"No! You wouldn't have done that if you love me!" cried Ichigo as he stomped towards the door. Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and was pulled into his strong chest. "No! Let go of me, Shiro!"_

_"Please, Ichi! I'm so sorry!" Shiro exclaimed, embracing him as the young teen struggled from his hold. "I didn't mean ta hit ya. I didn't mean ta hit my precious King." Ichigo stopped struggling and stared up at his boyfriend. "Forgive me, Ichi," purred Shiro remorsely, kissing him on the forehead. "I was angry, but I shouldn't have hit ya for that reason. I love ya, my King."_

_Ichigo sniffed a little as he wiped his tears away. "You're really sorry, Shiro?" he muttered. Shiro responded by kissing at his bruised cheek tenderly then at his lips._

_"I'm so sorry about it, Ichigo," sighed Shiro as he kissed his lips again. "I would never, never do that again. I promise, King."_

_". . . . All right, Shiro," Ichigo sighed, smiling a little as he kissed back. "I love you, baby . . . ."_

Ichigo stared blankly at the ceiling; his face was still stained with tears but he wouldn't bother to wipe them away. What was the point, anyway? He was stuck with Shiro, whose arm was wrapped tightly around his slim waist as he slept deeply. Ichigo couldn't sleep himself, he was afraid of resting his eyes next to his psychotic boyfriend. His body was in deep pain again, but it was more than physical now. His heart was broken after the whole time they were together, he can't really love him anymore.

Shiro grunted in his sleep as he turned around; Ichigo felt the heavy arm removed from his body. He slowly glanced at him, the albino's back was turned. A small, dark thought came to him like before. The butcher knife was still on the kitchen counter. He could do it, it was the only way that he could leave him alive. Very slowly, he inched away from him and sat up. As he gingerly stood up, a hand suddenly grabbed at the back of his neck. He gasped sharply in terror and glanced over his shoulder, Shiro tiredly glared at him with a tensed frown.

"Where are ya goin?" he questioned lowly. Ichigo whined a little in apprehension as his lips trembled, with every second passes he'd be suspicious of the teen.

". . . . B-b-bathroom," Ichigo whimpered quietly. The grip on him loosened and Shiro plopped back to the mattress, positioning his body to his back.

"I'll know if yer pissin' or not, so hurry up," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Ichigo shakily nodded as he left the room and went for the bathroom. He wasn't sure if he would have the chance to try it again, even as the dark thought kept resonating thoughout his head all night long.

* * *

For nearly a week since the attempted murder, Ichigo barely opened his mouth to talk or could barely eat around Shiro. He was so terrified of him, the older man was so unpredictable he wasn't sure of what he might do. The intense stress was making him unfocused at work, and his supervisor assumed he was unfit to work.

"P-please . . . . I need this job, or else I won't pay my bills," begged Ichigo, his condition was obviously terrible with darkened bags under his eyes. "I have nothing else, please don't fire me."

"We won't fire you, we are just . . . . letting you go until you'll get better," replied the supervisor. "We heard about your near-death experience and we would appreciate it if you are given some time off."

". . . . Thank you, sir," muttered Ichigo, after he was given his paycheck. When he came home, the feeling of terror rose inside of him as Shiro 'affectionately' greeted him with a kiss.

"How surprisin', Ichi," smiled Shiro. "I wasn't expectin' ya ta come home so early."

"T-they gave me some days off . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

"Well, that's good," Shiro smirked, kissing on his lips. "Guess that means we'll have a lotta free times, huh?" Ichigo was tired of crying but the tears came anyway, as his boyfriend's hands roamed around his sides. "But first . . . . get me somethin' ta drink," Shiro purred as he moved away and turned to the bedroom. "I think we still have vodka lyin' around somewhere, pour a cup fer me." Ichigo only nodded once before going to the kitchen. He bent down to open the lower cabinets and found the half-empty bottle, but his eyes slightly widened at the sight of a small bottle of drain cleaner next to it. It was the type that dissolves immediately in liquids.

The dark thought came back again; he took out the alcohol as well as the poisonous powder and took out a cup. He felt his body moving mechanically as he slowly poured the vodka into the cup and then reached for the cleaner. But he suddenly froze the moment he grabbed it, does he really want to do this? After being abused so much and for so long, Ichigo doesn't know what to think. But he knew by doing this, he'll end up getting arrested for murder. By taking someone's life, he'd be briefly free until they'll find out.

"Ichigo, what's takin' so long?" Shiro called out from the bedroom. Ichigo flinched out of his thoughts and let go of the small bottle. He can never do it, he doesn't even have a will to do so. He quickly went to bedroom and handed his boyfriend the cup. "Man, I was just 'bout ta check up o' what's holdin' ya," scoffed Shiro, and the teen flinched at that.

". . . . I-I'm tired, Shiro," muttered Ichigo. "C-can I go to sleep . . . .?" Shiro simply glanced at him before finishing half a cup in two gulps.

"Shit, it looks like ya need some sleep," he grumbled. "Fine, we'll fuck later." He got off the bed and left the room; Ichigo felt a quick relief before flopping onto the bed. His tired eyes blinked two times before he finally went to sleep, though it was an uneasy rest. Even in his empty dreams, he was afraid.

* * *

Think I'm making it dark now, now that Ichi's getting desperate. Now you guys been asking about when will Grimm come and save him. Well . . . . ya'll gonna hafta wait for the next chapter to find out. Hah-hahh! Teasing attack!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody kept begging for Grimm to save Ichi! Will he save the teen? Find out next time . . . . which is this chapter! Yays!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14**

He appeared to be extremely distant after so many days; his chocolate eyes had already lost his luster, his bright orange hair became dull, and his body was gradually emaciated. And yet Shiro was still happy that Ichigo was with him, he can never leave him with the state he's in. The teen was still terified of him. He was afraid of any wrong move he makes in front of him, or else those strong hands would strangle him to death. Even more so, Shiro followed after him everywhere he went, to keep a tight rein on his Horse. He doesn't have a strength to fight back, not even to cry.

His expression was nothing but deep depression, day after day. The only thing he can feel are the cruel hands of his boyfriend as he forced himself on him. What was the point, anyway? He has nobody, it was his own punishment for pushing his friends away. The warm afternoon sun wasn't enough to cheer him up as he and Shiro walked around the downtown area, his body was practically being dragged with his boyfriend's arm around his waist. "Ichigo, ya think we should get somethin' ta eat after this?" purred Shiro.

". . . . Yes," Ichigo muttered hoarsely.

"Hmm, maybe later," the older man shrugged. "I wanna buy some booze first." Ichigo didn't have to reply, as his boyfriend dragged him into a nearby liquor store. Taking a lot of his lover's money, he bought the alcohol he wanted before leaving. "Ichi . . . . I think I should go home first," he muttered, kissing him tenderly on the forehead. "Why doncha buy tha food an' shit an' make somethin' fer me, 'kay?"

". . . . Yes, Shiro," Ichigo muttered tiredly. As Shiro walked away, the teen just stood there with a dazed look on his face. He should be happy that Shiro finally left him alone, but it was pointless. Eventually, he'd have to be around him soon. Soon, he moved and walked down a few blocks, vaguely being noticed by the busy passerbys. He wrapped himself with his thin arms as he staggered a little, his eyes dully focused on the ground below him. Turning a corner, he accidently bumped into someone and quickly moved away. "Sorry . . . ." he mumbled.

"I . . . . Ichigo?" Ichigo froze and slowly turned around. "Ichigo, is that you?" questioned Grimmjow as he stared wide-eyed in astonishment. "What happened to you?" Ichigo merely blinked at him, as if he doesn't recognize him. "Kid, it's me . . . . it's Grimmjow," Grimmjow muttered, gripping at his shoulders. Ichigo gazed at him, a quick flicker of light appeared in his eyes and he blinked again.

"Gr . . . . Grimmjow . . . .?" he muttered weakly as he stared at his face. It was like that night, the man's cyan eyes was gazing sadly at him. "Y-you're real . . . . Grimmjow?"

"Of course I'm real, kid," Grimmjow frowned a little. "But what happened to you? I haven't seen you for a few weeks--"

"Help me . . . ."

"What?" questioned Grimmjow, as the teen was shaking in his grasp.

"Please help me . . . ." Ichigo whimpered, his frightened eyes were watered with tears as he gripped at his shirt. "Get me away from him . . . . I-I can't take it anymore, I'll die . . . .!"

"Ichigo, what're you talking about?" Grimmjow questioned concernedly.

"Help me . . . .!" whimpered Ichigo, shaking his head violently. "Grimmjow, help me please . . . .! I'm sorry . . . .!"

"Ichigo--"

"Don't turn me away!" cried Ichigo. "I'll die! He'll kill me . . . .! Please . . . .!" It was too much for him; his body abruptly collasped into the man's arms and he eventually blacked out. "Please . . . . don't turn me away . . . ." he whimpered quietly in his black, empty mind. "I'll die if I stay with him . . . ."

* * *

Reflexively, Ichigo clenched at the bedsheets in his deep sleep, tears were still trickling down his face. Grimmjow frowned in concern as he sat down on the edge of the bed, his hand clenched on the teen's cell phone. He had already turned it off, even removing the battery, so that bastard Shiro wouldn't try to call him. He had never expected to run into Ichigo like that, the teen was so pale and emaciated and was barely unrecognizable.

"So unbelievable . . . ." he muttered stressfully, staring at him as well as the cast on his left arm. Ichigo was still out of it for the past few hours, after that frantic and erratic plea for help. Cautiously, he reached his hand out and touched at his dull-colored hair. Ichigo whined softly a little at the touch but continued sleeping. "Kid . . . . what happened to you?" he muttered, moving his hand away and stood up. He put the cell phone into his pocket and left his bedroom. Nel wouldn't believe this; Ichigo passing out in front of her cousin and staying in their home.

As he went to the living room to call Nel, Ichigo groaned slightly as his eyelids twitched open. He blinked a few times before he realized where he was, but it wasn't his own bedroom. The moment panic started to set in, he heard a familar voice in the other room. Was it Grimmjow? He glanced around the room and noticed the man's helmet on a chair positioned in the corner. He was right, he was in Grimmjow's room. Does that mean Grimmjow would try to help him?

He stiffened a little when the footsteps were walking towards the bedroom, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep just as Grimmjow walked in. ". . . . You're awake, kid?" muttered the blunet as he walked up to the bed. Reluctantly, Ichigo opened his eyes and glanced at him.

"You'll . . . . you'll help me?" he mumbled.

"I'll help you but I'm not sure what were you talking about earlier," Grimmjow replied quietly, as he sat down on the bed. "You were babbling about you getting killed, what do you mean by that?" Ichigo just gazed at him, his glassy eyes were full of nothing but dreaded fear by the mention of it. ". . . . What did that fucker do to you?" Grimmjow muttered, his voice automatically filled with anger.

"I'm sorry . . . ." Ichigo whimpered, cringing his body closer to himself. "I turned you guys away . . . ."

"Don't worry about that, I just want to know if that bastard did something to you," muttered Grimmjow.

Ichigo tearfully glanced up at him and his lips tightened. ". . . . Shiro . . . . he tried . . . ." he whimpered in fright. "He thrashed me and strangled me . . . . and I nearly died." The man's body immediately went rigid at the last words, his eyes were burning with fury as his fist clenched tightly enough for the knuckles to turn white. "I'm afraid of him . . . . I can't go back," whimpered Ichigo.

"You won't go back," grunted Grimmjow, his face hardened in determination. "You're staying with us until we sort this out, Ichigo."

". . . . But it's my fault, I don't deserve to get your help--"

"Don't say that," Grimmjow scoffed softly, grasping tenderly at his wrists. "You must never say that it was your fault. Shiro was the one that nearly killed you, it's his own fault that you're like this. He doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve anyone but his fucking maker." Ichigo sniffed as he glanced down, he needed this. He needed the man's help.

"Just help me please, Grimmjow . . . . I don't want to live like this anymore . . . ." he whimpered quietly.

"I will, kid . . . ." sighed the blunet. Ichigo snifled as he wiped his tears away, for the first time in weeks he gave a small smile. "Are you hungry?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo as he sat up.

* * *

Tightly, Shiro clenched around the phone as he listened at the dial tone for the twentieth time. At each time, he gradually became angier and angier. Finally, he hanged up the phone and suddenly smashed an empty beer bottle at the wall. He glared at the shattered shards on the floor, so far it was the eighth one he had smashed. "Where tha fuck is he?!" he fumed as he furiously paced around the living room. "He shoulda been came back! I can't believe that fuckin' bitch!"

He stopped pacing and exhaled sharply; he doubted that Ichigo could really try to leave him with the condition he was in. But he wasn't too sure of that. He thought he finally shattered Ichigo's will with his destructive domination but it seemed that a bit of it was still left in him.

"Fuck . . . .! I'm gonna kill him!" he seethed. If Ichigo really did leave then where would he go to? Shiro doubted that the teen would go back to his family; Ichigo hadn't talked to them in months, mostly because of their relationship. Then who? Ichigo's friends had long since been shunned away. Shiro doesn't know what to think next, he wasn't sure where Ichigo would go next.

"Shit . . . .!" he gritted, opening a new bottle of beer. He'll find him tomorrow, and make him pay.

* * *

Ichigo devoured greedily on a slice of pizza, he felt better to eat now that he was in a safe place. Through the haste, he coughed a little from the fast eating. "Careful, go easy on it," Grimmjow muttered, patting him gently on his back.

"Sorry . . . ." Ichigo sighed, resuming to eat the tasty food. Grimmjow simply observed him, Nel wouldn't be home until later tonight. He merely watched the orange-haired teen eating his meal, it was obvious that he was starving from so long.

"Ichigo . . . . why are you so thin, just skin and bones?" he questioned quietly. Ichigo stopped eating and simply glanced down in shame.

"He wouldn't let me eat sometimes . . . ." he mumbled softly. "I would have to wait for him to finish eating and then I'd eat but . . . . Shiro controls what I should eat and how much to eat. Also . . . . I was so afraid to eat around him, I'd often lose my appetite."

". . . . Well, don't worry about that," sighed Grimmjow. "You can eat until you'll get fat if you wanna." Ichigo glanced up at him and let out an another small smile, with a slight amusement this time. Grimmjow slightly smirked back as he leisurely picked at his own slice. "Listen, kid . . . . you don't have to tell me everything at once," he muttered. "Just tell me a little at a time . . . ."

"Okay, Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo muttered, slowing down his eating. He wasn't sure how to react about Nel finding him here; after coldly shunning her away, he had a piece of doubt that she would forgive him. After finishing his first slice, he reached for a second one and ate it. "I'm sorry about I did to you guys . . . ."

"Hey, it's okay, Ichigo," replied Grimmjow. "I couldn't really blame you for what happened that time. It's just . . . . he really tried to kill me with that knife, kid. He was the one that was trying to hurt me. Can you believe me on that, Ichigo?" Ichigo paused in his eating and stared at his eyes, he was really being honest.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you . . . ." he muttered.

"It's all right, Ichigo," the blue-haired man sighed, waving dismissively a little. "That fucker was controlling you, none of it was your fault."

"But--"

"I said, don't worry about it, kid," Grimmjow said firmly. "I was pissed off, but mostly of myself at first. Then it was obvious that fucker was hurting you. But I couldn't do anything about it then, I thought you would still defend him if I tried to help you."

". . . . Not anymore," muttered Ichigo. "I can't love him like I used to, he's changed so dramatically. He's not the same Shiro like before." He glanced at Grimmjow then away as he continued eating. He felt better around the other man, his body was finally relaxed after so long and the fear inside of him was gradually dying down. ". . . . Thanks, Grimmjow."

"No problem, kid," shrugged Grimmjow. "I'll try to help you in anyway I can."

"No . . . . for the food," corrected the teen, finishing the rest of his slice. Grimmjow blinked at that and sighed deeply. It would be a difficult process for the both of them. "Guess I'm sleeping on the couch, huh?" muttered Ichigo.

"No, you can sleep in my bed," Grimmjow quickly replied, and both of them blinked in surprise at the statement. "I mean, you can stay in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"You don't have to do that . . . ." Ichigo muttered.

"Don't think so much of it," insisted Grimmjow. "You already slept in my bed, so why not again?" Ichigo opened his mouth but couldn't say anything, the man was right about that.

"Fine . . . ." he sighed. Unexpectedly, he was patted on his head and he glanced at Grimmjow in surprise.

"Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow muttered, as he inched closer. "Even after what happened over a month ago, I still . . . . have feelings for you. I want . . . . to protect you from someone like that bastard. Can I do that for you, Ichigo? I . . . . I don't want to push myself on you so soon, but . . . . I want to know if I can be there for you." Ichigo stiffened a little when the older man moved closer, he wasn't sure what to think but anxiety rose inside of him. But nothing happened, Grimmjow merely gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before backing away. "Are you okay about that, Ichigo?" he muttered quietly.

". . . . Would you hurt me, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo.

"Huh?"

"If you like me so much . . . . then promise me that you won't hurt me," he mumbled, his eyes watered in pain as he stared at his sky blue eyes. "I can't keep on living like that, I'm in too much horrible pain because of that. I can't take it anymore. Please promise me that you will never hurt me in any way possible. Please, Grimmjow . . . ."

"I won't, kid . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, wiping a trail tear tickling down the teen's cheek. Ichigo grasped at the hand, and nuzzled slightly into the slightly calloused palm.

"To be honest . . . . when I thought I was going to die . . . . I called for you to help me," he said quietly. "Then on the first night in the hospital . . . . I kept seeing you in my shocked state. I guess in my mind, I wanted you to come and take me away. Take me away from Shiro . . . ." This time, he moved closer to Grimmjow. He leaned closer until they were inches away, and pressed his lips gently against his. Soon, the kiss deepened as Grimmjow slipped his tongue into his mouth and tangled at his. Ichigo was surprised at himself for initiating the intimate move but moaned deeply at the kiss.

Grimmjow nipped at his lips before re-deepening the kiss, his hands traveled down to his sides and gripped at the hem of his shirt. "W-wait . . . ." gasped Ichigo, moving away. "Too soon, Grimmjow . . . ." Grimmjow blinked at him in slight confusion but sighed in understanding. "No . . . . I don't want to do that . . . . so soon," Ichigo muttered quietly, glancing downward as he rubbed at his injured arm.

"All right, kid," sighed Grimmjow.

"But . . . ." Ichigo muttered as he glanced up, "can you at least stay with me . . . . in the bed, Grimmjow?" The blunet blinked in surprise before smiling a little.

"Well, if you insist . . . ."

* * *

Ichigo actually felt safe in Grimmjow's arms as he slept peacefully for the first time in weeks. Never in his life would he even thought of being touched like this without physical consequences. At first, he just breathed into his scent for several minutes before finally going to sleep, nestling his head into his strong warm chest. However, as the morning sun blared at his face, he turned his body before waking up in realization. Grimmjow wasn't next to him, he wasn't even in the room. Ichigo sat up as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where is he?" he muttered tiredly as he got out of the bed, he was still dressed in his street clothes from yesterday. He staggered a little before walking right as he reached for the closed door and opened it. He heard small noises in the kitchen and stepped out. "Grimmjow?" he called out and the noises suddenly stopped. He didn't expect to hear hurried footsteps coming towards him and his eyes immediately widened at the sight of a familiar person.

"Ichigo . . . .!" gasped Nel as her eyes widened in surprise before suddenly embracing him, the great force caused them to stumble back into Grimmjow's bedroom. "I knew you would be here, Ichigo!" Nel cried happily, hugging him tighter. "I know that Grimmjow told me about it last night, but I wanted to see you for myself! I just can't believe it!"

"Nel . . . ." Ichigo smiled sadly, hugging her back. "I'm so sorry for treating you so badly . . . ."

"It's okay, Ichigo!" cried Nel as she glanced up, happy tears glistened in her eyes. "I didn't care about that, I kept hoping that you'll come back to us!" 

"But . . . . it was my fault," muttered Ichigo. "You were right about Shiro. I should have taken your warning when you told me about what happened to you. I'm sorry, Nel."

"It's okay, Grimmjow told me everything before he left," Nel replied. "I'm okay with it, Ichigo."

"Everything?" questioned the teen. "Do you mean--"

"Yeah . . . . he told me that you guys kissed last night."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo glanced away, with a slight blush across his face in embarrasment. "Are . . . . are you okay with that?"

"Duh, he had been told me about his feelings for you," smiled Nel. "And when I peeked in and saw you guys cuddling together, I knew you made the right decision." Ichigo frowned at that, as the blush deepened.

"So you knew . . . . about what Shiro tried to do to me," he muttered as he stepped back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Instantly, Nel's espressions turned pain-stricken and she nodded. "I won't go back to him, Nel. I will never return to him, no matter what."

". . . . All right, Ichigo," Nel sighed deeply, sitting next to him. "I know I can believe you on that, you finally saw what he really is. I just wish that it wouldn't have been that way, you would've died."

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo muttered sadly. "Nobody . . . . not even my family, would've know about it." He cringed slightly at that, he hadn't thought his family in months. The last time he spoke with them, it was a mild argument about his relationship with Shiro. Now he felt devastatingly sorry about the pointless event. "Nel . . . . where did Grimmjow go?" he asked quietly.

"Oh, I think he went to the store--"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Bitch, I know yer in there! Where tha fuck is Ichigo?!" Shiro fumed ferociously as he violently banged on the door. Ichigo suddenly froze intensely in fear as he stared wide-eyed at Nel, who stared back in shock. "Where tha fuck is he, ya bitch?! Open tha fuckin' door, or I'll kick it down!"

"No . . . .!" Ichigo gasped breathlessly as he shivered. The threat came back, he will die if Shiro finds him here.

* * *

Yays, more cliffhangers! That's the fun of writing!!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	15. Chapter 15

Whoo! Just read the latest chapter of Bleach this past week. Epic proportion, ya'll! If y'all haven't read it yet, do it now or else! Anyway, thanx to **seximonki** for being the 150th reviewer! You will get . . . . a cupcake! I usually don't reward people for something like that as much, but it's a bit fun!

**Warnings (with an added bonus):** swearing, violence, possible rape, possible OOC, lemon, smut, and mentions of suicide.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15**

Shiro knew where Nel lives; he remembered one time when Ichigo came to her apartment to hang out several months back. Drinking so many alcohol didn't rack up his memory as he stormed towards the right door and violently banged on it. "Bitch, I know yer in there! Where tha fuck is Ichigo?!" he fumed with intense anger as he banged on the door again. "Where tha fuck is he, ya bitch?! Open tha fuckin' door, or I'll kick it down!" He braced his leg to actually kick it down when the door finally opened, Nel glared at him in such agitation. "Where is he? Where's Ichigo?" he hissed as he glared back with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Nel muttered lowly.

"Don't ya lie ta me, ya fuckin' bitch!" he hissed as he pushed himself into the apartment, completely ignoring the girl as he glared around the empty living room.

"What do you think you're doing? Get the hell outta here, you crazy psycho!" scoffed Nel, glaring at the albino who glared back.

"Tell me where tha fuck Ichigo is, ya bitch!" he seethed.

"In case you've forgotten, I can't be friends with Ichigo because of you," Nel frowned begrudgingly. "Now leave my place right now. You have no rights being here."

". . . . Ya know . . . ." Shiro growled lowly as he stalked up to her and violently grabbed at her shoulders. Nel was slightly startled by the sudden action but kept her hardened glare at him. "I am not afraid ta hit a fuckin' girl. Especially someone like ya."

"And I'm not afraid to call the police on you," Nel replied through gritted teeth. "Unless you want to go be hauled away by cops, I suggest that you leave my home." Shiro's gold-black eyes narrowed before letting her go, mostly pushing her away. "Get out now," she demanded.

"Fine . . . ." growled Shiro as he walked toward the door. "But if ya see Ichigo, tell him that I'm searchin' fer him an' we will _discuss_ 'bout what he did." As soon as he left, Nel hastily closed the door and locked it. It was close, far too close. She thought for sure Shiro had found out about Ichigo's whereabouts. If he had knew, then it would have been catastrophic. After a few moments of silence, she finally rushed back to Grimmjow's closed bedroom door.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" she asked as she grasped at the doorknob, but the door was locked. "Ichigo?" she called out again, knocking on the door.

". . . . No, he's still out there . . . ." Ichigo whimpered quietly in absolute fear.

"No, he's not, Ichigo," replied Nel. "Shiro's already gone, he's not coming back."

"I'm afraid . . . . he's gonna kill me once he finds me," whimpered Ichigo.

"It's okay, Ichigo," she reassured. "Just open the door--"

"No! I won't . . . .!"

"Just please . . . ."

"No, I-I need Grimmjow . . . .!" Ichigo whimpered quietly. "I won't move until Grimmjow comes back . . . . I need him, Nel. I just need him . . . . to protect me."

"All right, Ichigo . . . . I'll go call him," sighed Nel. The entire time, Ichigo was curled up against the door as he shivered violently. His frantic eyes were widened, with tears flowing down his cheeks and his hands gripped tightly at his own arms as a form of false self-protection. He can't move, he won't move until Grimmjow comes home. Only then he would calm down, but for how long?

* * *

"What . . . .?" Grimmjow gritted in angered surprise; the orange-haired teen frantically latched onto him the moment he came home and sobbed. All the while, Nel explained of what happened earlier. "I can't fucking believe it . . . .!" he scoffed under his breath, consoling Ichigo with a protective embrace. "Did he try to hurt you, Nel?"

"No, I'm okay from the ordeal," Nel replied quietly.

"But still . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, petting Ichigo's hair as the teen's sobbing quieted down a little. "I should kick his ass for trying to do something like that, that bastard had no right for threatening you."

"G-Grimmjow . . . ." hiccuped Ichigo, clenching at the blue-haired man's shirt tighter. "He'll come back . . . . I know it, he will come back and get me . . . ."

"No he won't, kid," Grimmjow muttered. "I'll make sure that bastard won't back." Through bloodshot eyes, Ichigo glanced up at him and shook his head in denial.

"No . . . . I don't want anything happen to you, Grimmjow," he whimpered. "What if he tries to kill you, like before . . . .?"

"Don't worry about it, I can hold my own," Grimmjow replied in reassurance, kissing him on the forehead. ". . . . Give us some time alone, Nel. Please?"

"Okay, Grimmjow," nodded Nel as she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door. Grimmjow led Ichigo back to the bed, both of them laid down since the teen was still clenching tightly onto him. He sighed deeply as he rubbed on his back in a soothing manner.

". . . . Have you calmed down yet, Ichigo?" he muttered quietly, after a while of silence. Ichigo's crying had long since died down but his breathing was still a bit fast from the anxiety as he glanced at him.

"Not really . . . ." he murmured. "I'm still . . . . scared."

"He won't come back, I promise you," the man sighed deeply, as he kissed him on the cheek. "C'mon, kid. Everything'll be alright if you stay here." The teen was still shaken; the very short time Shiro had invaded into the apartment was like hours to him. "Just calm down, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered. "Be glad that you're here with me right now."

"With you . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, though it was a questioning tone for himself. He had never thought of being with him like that, he just wanted Grimmjow to protect him. He knew that he had kissed him last night but wasn't really sure if he really has feelings for him back. Finally, he calmed down completely and loosened his grip, his hand caressed across the strong chest. ". . . . I'm sorry about this, Grimmjow," he muttered quietly.

"I told you, it's not your fault, kid," sighed Grimmjow.

"No . . . . I hadn't been the same ever since Shiro became abusive," Ichigo muttered, his tired voice immediately became low yet serious. "Sometimes . . . . whenever I get hurt by him, I would get so sad and depressed. Eventually, I had gotten some pills to make me feel better."

"What kind of pills?" questioned Grimmjow, sounding concern.

"Some anti-depressant pills," Ichigo replied quietly. "At first, I felt better . . . . But the pills gradually stopped working for a while when Shiro kept continuing to abuse me. Most of the time, it was just making me feel numb to the emotional and physical pain. But my mind . . . . it was so terrible." He felt the tears coming back, but he wasn't crying as he glanced up at him. "There were times when . . . . I thought about . . . . making the pain to go away. I was wanting to be free from Shiro, but he held me down and hurt me further and further. I wanted to free myself . . . . by wishing to take far more pills than I needed."

". . . . You wanted to kill yourself, Ichigo?" Grimmjow muttered softly, but the shock of it was evident in his voice. Ichigo's lips tightened as he glanced away in shame, tears threatened to fall down his face.

"I know . . . . I'm such a selfish person for even thinking about it," he mumbled pitifully. "It's just that . . . . Shiro had abused me so much that I couldn't take it."

"Had you even attempted it?"

"No . . . . I was too much of a coward to try," whimpered Ichigo. "Every time that I thought about it, I kept thinking about what would he think about it. When I . . . . loved him, I used to think about it but I always backed out."

"Why would you even thought about it, kid?" Grimmjow muttered. "Do you know how devastating that would be if you had tried to commit suicide? Do you know how much people you would have hurt because of that?"

"I know . . . . I'm a terrible person," Ichigo whimpered shamefully, gripping at the man's shirt once again.

"No, no . . . ." the blunet consoled, his fingers running through the orange hair. "It's not your fault for thinking like that. It's that bastard's fault for making you like this, he's the one that fuck up your mind."

"I didn't want to think like that, Grimmjow . . . . but it kept coming back until you found me," he whimpered.

"It's okay, kid . . . ." sighed Grimmjow, kissing him on the forehead. His hands were pressed against the teen's sides; he can feel the slight bumps and dents of his ribs from the undernourishment. "C'mon . . . . you need something to eat. And you need to shower." Ichigo blinked at the sudden change of subject and glanced up at him, as Grimmjow pecked him on the lips.

"Huh? Grimmjow?"

"C'mon kid, you're starting to smell," Grimmjow smirked, kissing him deeper this time. Ichigo was slightly taken aback from the action, but managed to kiss back as he clenched at the man's shirt. "It's all right, Ichigo," Grimmjow sighed, breaking the kiss and wiped a small trail of tear from Ichigo's cheek. "You're safe with me." Ichigo nodded in response and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"All right, Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered quietly. Reluctantly, he removed himself from Grimmjow's embrace and went to the bathroom for a much relieving shower. Much to his mild surprise when he finished, folded clothes were waiting for him on the counter. Grimmjow's clothes were much bigger on him, partially due to his physically frailed state. A few times he had to roll up the legs of the jeans until he can see his feet and left the bathroom.

"Hey, Ichigo. Are you feeling all right?" Nel asked, as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Ichigo.

"Are you okay to eat? Because Grimmjow said to hold you down and forced you to eat if we have to."

"Don't worry about it, I'm too hungry to fight back anyway," Ichigo replied quietly.

* * *

_"I think this could work . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, glancing at the wary yet scared look on Ichigo's face. "All I have to do is distract him while you get your shit outta there. I know it's not that simple but it should work according to plan."_

_"No . . . . I don't know about this," Ichigo muttered uneasily, shaking his head. "What if he finds out about it?"_

_"Well he won't if I pummel him down and send that bastard to the hospital," Grimmjow suggested._

_"Don't worry about it, Ichigo," Nel replied. "Grimmjow may be brash but he still can keep his words."_

_"But . . . . what if it doesn't work? I don't want anything happen to you guys," Ichigo reasoned._

_"Nothing's gonna happen if you keep thinking positively about it, kid," muttered Grimmjow. He then pulled the teen onto his lap and Ichigo was slightly startled by his actions once again. "Now then . . . . I got your phone, Ichigo. I meant to give it back to you earlier but I've forgotten because of that confrontation this morning." He reached inside his jeans pocket and took out the disconnected cell phone. "Here . . . . I was a bit concerned that he would try to call on it."_

_Ichigo took it and stared at it, as well as the disconnected battery. ". . . . I'll block out the number, he won't try to call me again," he muttered, reconnecting the battery and turned his phone on. Immediately, after pressing a few buttons he successfully blocked the cetain number. "But I think he'll get even more angry once he finds out."_

_"Don't worry about that, I'll protect you from him, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, kissing him softly on the neck. Ichigo blushed slightly from the small affection, mostly because the man's cousin was still nearby. "You'll try to go along with the plan?" asked Grimmjow._

_". . . . Yeah, I'll do it," replied Ichigo, glancing at him with bold determination._

Despite of what he was told to do last night, Ichigo was still apprehensive about his role. In his borrowed clothes and a black baseball cap (to cover his orange hair), he and Nel waited behind an alleyway. They had a good view of the orange-haired teen's apartment as they waited for Shiro to leave the house. Sure enough, the albino eventually left and Nel immediately called up her cousin. "Grimmjow, he's finally leaving," she muttered, as they eyed at Shiro's direction.

"It's obvious that he's going to the liquor store," muttered Ichigo.

"Do you know where?" asked Nel.

"Yeah, he won't be back for a while but I don't really know for how long." After giving Grimmjow the information, they waited until Shiro was really gone and quickly ran towards the building. Ichigo rushed towards the door; he was lucky that he still had his keys as he opened it. "Be on the lookout, Nel," he muttered, rushing into his bedroom. In a haste, he grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed almost everything belonging to him. Meanwhile, Shiro was still sulking angrily as he walked down the street.

The second day, he still couldn't find Ichigo and it was infuriating him further. He still didn't bother to try to call the teen's family, he knew that Ichigo wouldn't go there. But where could he be? He turned to go inside the liquor store when he suddenly noticed the motorcyclist from before, parking idly down the street. "Hey . . . ." he muttered lowly, narrowing his eyes as he was walking up to him. "Yer tha one ran up ta me that time, ya damn fucker!"

"So?" the motorcyclist muttered, and the albino halted his steps. The voice sounded so familiar; he didn't have enough time to comprehend it completely when the rider suddenly revved up and rode towards him. He hooked his arm out and gave Shiro a brutal punch in the stomach as he passed him.

"Argh!" Shiro choked out in pain as he fell backward onto the ground. The biker stopped and glared at the man, taking off his helmet.

"I should have ran over you when I had the chance the last time," Grimmjow gritted angrily. Shiro immediately whipped his around and glared at him, it's him. "Like I said before, you don't deserve Ichigo. Not after what you did to him, you motherfucker."

"What?" Shiro questioned in confusion and anger as he staggered to stand up. "Ya have Ichigo?!" Grimmjow said nothing else as he put back on his helmet and drove off, narrowing missing Shiro trying to grab at his jacket collar. Shiro snarled furiously at the ordeal. Now he knows, Ichigo managed to run away from to be with Grimmjow. "That fuckin' whore . . . .!" he growled, clenching his fists tightly.

Back at the apartment, Ichigo finished packing in under two minutes and rushed out of the bedroom. "See anyone yet?" he panted.

"No," Nel replied, continuing to stare out from the opened doorway. "You done packing, Ichigo?"

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo muttered. He reached into his back pocket and took out a folded note. "It's for the best, Shiro . . . . I won't come back to you . . . ." He left the note on the kitchen counter and he and Nel finally left. For the first time in the three years with Shiro, he felt his life restoring inside of him. He felt so elated from the suffering he had to endure. After walking a few blocks away from the place, his eyes moistened with happy tears as he glanced at Nel.

"It's over, Nel . . . ." he muttered. Nel glanced back and noticed a long-awaited smile on the other teen's face. "I feel so much better now . . . ."

"Me too, Ichigo," Nel smiled back, hooking her arm around his. "I'm glad that it's over . . . ."

* * *

Shiro breathed heavily in intense anger as he glared down on the note he had found and unfolded. It couldn't be, Ichigo had broken up with him.

_I can never be with you anymore, Shiro. I'm tired of the abuse. Since you'll never return to the same man I once loved, then I won't return to you. Good-bye._

_-Ichigo_

"No . . . .! Fuck, no . . . .!" gritted Shiro, crumpling the note and banging the counter with his fist. "This can't be, Ichigo couldn't have done this ta me! That fuckin' bitch!" He quickly went towards the bedroom, and his eyes widened at the ransacked area. His thoughts were confirmed, Ichigo really did leave him for good. "NO! NO, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUCKIN' SLUT!!" he screeched in rage, pounding at the walls until it was covered in shallow dents. His fists eventually collided with the full-sized mirror, cracking the glass. He huffed as he glared at his cut and bloody knuckles, his fury was already overriding his feeling for pain anyway.

"I'll kill him . . . . I'll kill him fer doin' this ta me!" he gritted. "I'll make him pay fer leavin' me!"

* * *

After putting on his own clothes, Ichigo stared out the window and glanced at the dusking horizon in the sky. It was finally over, he was never going back to Shiro. He doesn't love him anymore. "Hey, you okay kid?" asked Grimmjow, opening his bedroom door and walked in.

"Yeah, I'm feeling so much better about it," replied Ichigo, glancing at him before returning his attention towards the window. "I'm glad that it's over, Grimmjow."

"That's good to here, Ichigo," smiled Grimmjow as he sat in the bed. "Now that it's over, what're you gonna do next?" Ichigo glanced back at him with a slight frown on his face. ". . . . What's wrong? Thought you'd be happy."

"I am but . . . ." Ichigo muttered as he walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. "I only have you and Nel now. Everyone else are gone because of me . . . . I wished I could say that I'm sorry to them."

"What about your family?" Grimmjow questioned, and the teen blinked in realization.

"It's been so long since I last talked to them," he muttered. "I don't know what to do . . . . I'm not sure if they would be happy if I call right now."

"Well, how would you know about that?"

"Before the last time . . . . my father didn't really approve of my relationship with Shiro, because of my former friends were wary of him and he noticed that. The last time, we were having an argument about it and I . . . . well, I hanged up on him because I didn't wanna hear it anymore. He wouldn't talk to me now, not after of what I did."

". . . . Don't worry about it, kid," Grimmjow sighed. "But try to call him, it don't have to be like that anymore." Ichigo glanced at him and bit at his bottom lip softly.

"All right . . . . I'll do it right now," he muttered, he took his cell phone off the bed and dialed the number. As he was hearing the tone ringing, he anxiously hoped that someone on the other line would answer him.

* * *

Such a slow process, isn't it? Step one of leaving Shiro is complete but the next one would be difficult. As usual, I'm thinking about another useless fanfic idea. This time, it's a vamp!Ichi and lycan!Grimm in a 'night' High School AU. It's just an idea, not sure what would happen outta it. Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry . . . . but I'll stop this story after this chapter. It's pointless and boring after a while and-- psych! Happy early April Fools Day! I'm not sure when I'll finished the story, really. Since I'm writing ahead, I think I'll end it past 20 chapters.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 16**

"Hello, Kurosaki residence . . . ." a young girl answered, and Ichigo's breathing hitched a little. He knew who it was, it's one of his younger sisters. "Hello, is someone there?"

"Y . . . . Yuzu?" muttered Ichigo.

"Ichigo, is that you? I hadn't heard from you for such a long time!" exclaimed Yuzu in surprise. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine . . . ." Ichigo sighed. "Is . . . . is Dad home?"

"Uh, yeah," Yuzu replied. "Want me to get him, Ichigo?"

"Yes, please . . . ." Ichigo heard the muffled silence as he anxiously waited. At every second, he was dreading to hear his father's voice. Usually, his father's personality was eccentric as well as bizarre, with the tendency to give outrageous advice and sudden attacks. But when Ichigo started to date Shiro, his father was actually okay with it until the abuse started. Soon after that, at every few months, he would ignore his father's concerns whenever he called, claiming that he had loved him. He suddenly heard a soft scuffle of the phone on the other end and a gravely sigh could be heard.

"Ichigo . . . ." came a serious, downhearted voice.

"Hey, Dad . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, anxiety shivered in his body.

"After so long, you've decided to call here?" questioned his father.

"Yeah . . . ." he muttered.

"Why?" his father questioned again, the angered tone was evident.

"Because I left Shiro," Ichigo replied quietly. "I broke up with him a few days ago . . . ."

"Really . . . .?"

"Yeah . . . . I don't love him anymore, Dad."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" asked his father.

"I want . . . . I want you to forgive me, Dad," muttered Ichigo, sniffing as he felt the tears coming back. "I'm so sorry about the past few years, Dad. I didn't mean to get you so disappointed in me about my decisions. I was the wrong one, I'm . . . . I'm so sorry, Dad. I just . . . . need to know if you can forgive me about what I did." He heard his father sigh but he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

"Why wouldn't I forgive you, Ichigo?" he sighed. "You're my only son, I still care about you no matter what. I was disappointed about your terrible relationship with Shiro but I was never truly mad at you."

". . . . I'm so sorry about this, Dad," mumbled Ichigo, wiping the stray tears from his eyes.

"It's okay, son . . . ." sighed his father. "I'm a bit glad that you're okay."

"Me too."

"So . . . . since you left him, where are you staying?" his father asked.

"At Nel's place, Shiro doesn't know that I'm here," replied the orange-haired teen.

"You sure that you don't want to come back home, Ichigo?"

"It was sudden, Dad; but I was a bit afraid that you'd turn me away if I come home," he muttered.

"Nonsense, I would never turn away my fresh and blood," said his father, his voice was gradually becoming more and more cheerier. "What would Masaki, your mother, think about that?"

"I know . . . . but I don't think I'll be coming back home anytime soon, Dad. I . . . . I need some time to get my mind together right now."

"I understand, Ichigo . . . . I hope that you'll call me again soon," his father smiled. "I can't wait to hear my darling Ichigo's voice next time."

"I hope so too," Ichigo smiled back, though it was a small smile. "Talk to you later, Dad."

"Bye, son." The teen hanged up his phone and sighed deeply, he felt the guilt lifting from his aching heart and he was very happy about it. He glanced to his side and noticed Grimmjow, the older man was so quiet the entire time that he had forgotten about him during his call.

"You okay, kid?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo sighed. Grimmjow glanced at him and wrapped his arm around his slim waist, pulling him closer to him.

"So what now?" he asked quietly.

"I dunno, I can't think of anything else," Ichigo muttered, nuzzling his head at his chest. Grimmjow sighed at his answer, the teen had forgotten about one thing he should do. Making amends with his former friends.

* * *

"Hmm . . . . it's good," Ichigo smiled as he finished his plate. The entire evening, Ichigo and the two cousins were eating dinner in the living room. Much to his subtle embarrassment, he was sitting on Grimmjow's lap.

"You can have seconds if you want to, Ichigo," smiled Nel.

"No thanks, I'm full," Ichigo replied.

"That's good to hear," sighed Grimmjow before something clicked in realization in his mind. ". . . . Hey, are you going back to work anytime soon, kid?"

"Oh . . . . I was fired almost two weeks ago," muttered Ichigo, his tone obviously turned solemn. "When _that_ happened . . . . I was too much in shock to continue working. So . . . . they let me go."

"Ah . . . . it's okay now, kid," Grimmjow sighed. "You can stay here while we work. Eat, watch T.V.--"

"The way you say it, I sounded like a moocher," frowned Ichigo.

"Better to be a moocher than anything else for me, Ichigo," the blunet muttered, pressing a soft kiss on his temple. Ichigo blushed slightly at his actions, but didn't bother to squirm away from it as he hooked his arm gently around his shoulders.

"I would feel like a caged canary by staying in here while you guys are gone," he muttered quietly.

"An orange-haired canary at that," smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo frowned again.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. I don't think Shiro will try to come back here again," assured Nel.

"I know . . . ." the teen sighed. Grimmjow felt his body trembled against his by the mention of it and rubbed his back soothingly.

"It's okay, kid," he muttered, pressing him closer to his strong torso.

". . . . You wanna know what I used to think this past month with Shiro?" Ichigo muttered softly. "After what he did to me . . . . I've been haboring feelings about hurting him."

"What?" questioned Nel in surprise.

"Hurting him how?" Grimmjow questioned.

". . . . I was thinking about killing him a few times," he mumbled. "Usually about stabbing him in his sleep, or spiking his drinks with household cleaners."

"Tch. For once, I'm a bit glad that you didn't go along with it," sighed Grimmjow. "What if the cops had found out about what you did? They would be questioning about your not asking for help when you're supposed to."

"I was afraid to ask for help, I thought he'd kill me because of that."

"Still . . . ." Grimmjow frowned concernedly, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't know what I would do if you were sent to prison." Ichigo glanced at him and his expression changed into an empathetic one.

"I'm sorry . . . ." he sighed, kissing the man on the forehead.

"Don't be . . . ." sighed Grimmjow, returning the kiss on his lips. Ichigo moaned lightly and kissed back, his hands ran through the soft blue hair. His body felt warm against the man, it was like he was earning something from him.

"Am I in the way?" Nel promptly inturrupted, taking the dirty dishes out of the living room. Grimmjow scoffed as he broke the kiss, as Ichigo accidently let out a dissapointed sigh from the short contact. "If you guys wanna do more than that, then go get a room."

"You heard the girl, let's get one right now," smirked Grimmjow. Ichigo scoffed softly at him as he got off his lap, just as there was a soft knock on the door. The teen stiffened slightly, as well as the two cousins. They wasn't expecting anyone coming by at this time.

". . . . Um, who is it?" Nel questioned quietly at the closed door.

". . . . It's me." Ichigo flinched at the familiar voice and his eyes immediately glued at the opening door. His breathing instantly hitched at the sight of the man who walked in; a red-head with spikey ponytail stared back at Ichigo with a shocked, wide-eyed expression on his face. "Ichigo . . . .?!" he exclaimed surprisingly.

"Renji . . . ." Ichigo muttered, he was just as surprised but quickly glanced away in shame.

"Nel, why didn't you tell me that Ichigo was here?" questioned Renji as he stepped closer.

"Sorry, Ichigo came here just a few days ago," muttered Nel, her fingers clenching and fidgeting with each other. "He . . . . he broke up with Shiro."

"He did?!" exclaimed Renji.

"Hey, is this the same guy you once told me about, kid?" Grimmjow muttered as he stood up.

"Yeah . . . . It's Renji . . . ." Ichigo replied dejectedly, attempting to walk away from the people.

"Ichigo, wait," the red-headed man exclaimed as he quickly stepped in front of him. "What's with you, man? It's been so long since I last saw you, why are you acting like that?"

"Because it's my fault that you're not my friend anymore," muttered Ichigo.

". . . . It wasn't your fault, Ichigo," Renji sighed.

"Yes, it was," the teen muttered. "All of them . . . . gone because of me being with Shiro."

"But what about me? I tried to get in touch with you when Nel called me a few weeks back."

"Why? So you can berate me that I was wrong?" Out of nowhere, Ichigo was pulled into a bear hug as he was lifted into the air. Nobody expected the action, not even Grimmjow who instantly went rigid at the sight. But immediately he remembered what he was told about how Ichigo's ex-boyfriend reacted about Renji and reluctantly relaxed. "R-Renji?!" squeaked Ichigo in surprise, his body couldn't struggle from the hug out of shock.

"You weren't really in the wrong, Ichigo," Renji sighed heavily, letting go of him. "I've seen the look in your eyes the last time I saw you, and it was then I thought Shiro would really isolate you from everyone entirely and forever. And it almost worked if it wasn't for Nel." Ichigo glanced up at him and sheepishly scratched at his slim arms.

"Can't believe you would forgive me so easily, Renji," he muttered.

"Well, I'm not the type that would hold a grudge for so long," shrugged Renji. "As for Rukia, I'm not so sure . . . ."

"Oh . . . ." sighed Ichigo, his head hung dejectedly.

"Uh, but don't worry about that," Renji replied quickly, waving his hands digressively. "To be honest, Rukia was just as worried about you after all these times. She doesn't show it as much, but I know how she thinks." Ichigo felt a twinge of relief of that but it wasn't enough.

"Well about . . . . everyone else? Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki . . . . what do they think about me?"

". . . . They still worry about you, Ichigo. Even when you shunned them away, they still care about you."

". . . . Um, no offense but were those people your high school friends, Ichigo?" muttered Grimmjow, breaking the drama between the two old friends.

"Huh? Who're you?" Renji questioned in surprise as he finally noticed the older man.

"You just now realized that?" Grimmjow questioned back in slight annoyance.

"Oh, Renji. That's my cousin Grimmjow," replied Nel. "He helped Ichigo to break the relationship with Shiro."

"He did?" exclaimed the red-head.

"Not only that . . . ." Nel muttered, glancing between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Renji noticed the silent message and his eyes slightly widened in amazement, staring between Ichigo and Grimmjow as well.

"Ichigo . . . . don't tell me that--"

"We're just taking it slow," Grimmjow shrugged, crossing his arms casually. "The kid's still not used to being with another person. It's kinda hard for him."

"Is that true, Ichigo?" questioned Renji, glancing back at the orange-haired teen, who fidgeted with his fingers.

"Well . . . . all we did was kiss a few times and that's it," muttered Ichigo as he glanced away.

"What?! Well, that's great!"

"Huh? What?" Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were completely taken aback as Renji took the other teen's hands and gripped them with enthusiasm.

"I am so happy that you found another guy, buddy!" smiled Renji. "And he helped you get outta that terrible relationship, too! Pratically your knight in shining armor, huh?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I guess . . . ." Ichigo fidgeted nervously.

* * *

". . . . Wait a minute, Renji," Ichigo muttered as his friend went for the door. "Please . . . . don't tell anyone that I'm staying here. If Shiro were to find out . . . ."

"Don't worry about it, I won't," smiled Renji.

"Just tell them . . . . that I'm doing okay after leaving him. All right?" Ichigo muttered, nervously picking at his cast. "And tell them that I'm . . . . I'm sorry about everything." The red-head nodded, noticing the his injured arm for the first time.

"What happened there?" he questioned.

"Oh . . . . It's such a long story," muttered Ichigo. "When I'm ready, I'll tell you and the rest soon."

"All right," sighed Renji, stepping outside and glanced back with a satisfied smile. "It's good to see you, Ichigo. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, same here," smiled Ichigo.

"Later, Nel, other guy," Renji said as he left.

"Bye, Renji," smiled Nel, closing the door. Ichigo sighed deeply as he felt his eyes tingling with moist tears. He barely realized that Grimmjow came up to him and wrapped his arm around him.

"Can't believe you and that guy made up," muttered Grimmjow.

"But it's still hard, Grimmjow . . . . I don't know how the rest would feel," Ichigo mumbled. Grimmjow sighed, kissing him gently on the jawline. "But still . . . . I'm glad that Renji and I are friends again." The teen yawned softly, his body was becoming tired from the exciting yet stressful day.

"Well . . . . I'm going to bed," sighed Nel as she walked past them. "Good night, guys."

"Night, Nel," muttered Grimmjow.

"Good night," Ichigo muttered, attempting to move towards the blunet's bedroom. Grimmjow noticed that and walked with him, not letting go of him as they walked into the dark room. "You can let go of me now, Grimmjow," frowned Ichigo.

"I was just about to, kid," smirked Grimmjow, moving away from him before sitting down on the bed. Ichigo moved towards the bed when he heard the other man unzipping his jeans and he stiffened a little. "Hm? Something wrong?"

"Um, you're taking off your pants, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo. For the past few nights, he doesn't remember Grimmjow sleeping next to him pantsless.

"Yeah, the night's getting warmer because of the season," Grimmjow replied, finally taking off his jeans. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing . . . ."

". . . . I'm just sleeping with my boxers on, it's not like I'm gonna do something else," sighed Grimmjow. "Just relax, kid."

"All right . . . ." Ichigo muttered. Slowly, he got on the bed and slipped underneath the bedsheets just as Grimmjow did the same. He cuddled lightly against his chest as he closed his eyes; he felt tired but for some reasons he couldn't go to sleep after a few moments. He opened his eyes and glanced at Grimmjow, who had his eyes closed. "Grimmjow . . . ." he whispered.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow muttered as he opened his eyes immediately, he himself wasn't sleeping as well. Ichigo bit his bottom lip sheepishly and glanced away.

"Uh, um . . . . never mind, it's nothing," he muttered quietly.

"It shouldn't be nothing if you have something on your mind," murmured Grimmjow.

"Well . . . . um . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, glancing nervously at him. "Do you really like me, Grimmjow?"

"What are you saying? Of course I like you, Ichigo," sighed Grimmjow.

"No I mean . . . . you like me just because Shiro was hurting me? Now that it's over, I wonder if . . . . you really still have feelings for me, Grimmjow."

"Man . . . . Nel asked me the same thing a while back," Grimmjow muttered, shifting his body to lean on his elbow. "It's the truth, kid . . . . I do like you. Seeing you just makes me wanna protect you, from the moment I noticed the way you were hurting. You seems . . . . special to me, Ichigo."

". . . . Are you sure that you liking me is not some sorta a fling?" questioned Ichigo.

"Nah . . . . it's something different, I can feel it," he muttered.

". . . . Do you love me, Grimmjow?" the teen questioned softly, staring at his cyan eyes. Grimmjow sighed deeply as he leaned closer to him, kissing his lips softly.

"I do . . . ." he whispered. ". . . . It's just that I thought using that word would be too soon for you, kid. I wouldn't wanna push you so hard."

"It's all right, Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Ichigo, his hand moved upwards to the man's neck and his thumb caressed his jawline. "That word was used so much on me, I wouldn't respond positively to it anymore."

"Then why not now, kid?" Ichigo glanced at his eyes again and noticed that it was serious. "Remember what you told me a couple days before. I would never . . . . ever hurt you in any way possible, Ichigo. I promise you that." Grimmjow kissed him again, deeper this time as his tongue slipped past their lips. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, grabbing at the blue locks to pull him closer.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me, Grimmjow," he gasped. His body was getting warmer from the intimate contact, unintentionally he nudged his hips closer to Grimmjow's as they resumed kissing. His hand traveled back to the man's strong chest and he could feel the heartbeats beating gradually faster. "Hmm . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo moaned softly, bucking his hips closer and suddenly felt Grimmjow's arousal.

"Thought we're going slow, kid," Grimmjow panted softly.

"I thought so, too," Ichigo breathed, smiling a little. Shifting his body over his, he planted kisses over his face and neck. "But now . . . . I think we can do this." He then kissed at his lip, his hands slipped underneath the shirt to caress the surprisingly hard muscles on his chest and stomach. But his fingers felt over the very smooth skin of something else. Breaking the kiss momentarily, he gripped at Grimmjow's shirt and slowly pulled it off him. From the illuminating street lights peeking through the windows, he could see a large scar across the blunet's chisled abdomen, from near the left shoulder down to the right hip.

"Grimmjow . . . .?" he muttered puzzledly, his hand caressed at the dark disfigurement. He then realized what it was, he remembered Nel telling him about Grimmjow getting injured from her ex-boyfriend. "I see . . . . this is what Nel told me . . . ." Ichigo muttered sadly.

"Don't feel bad about it, kid," muttered Grimmjow, his hand rubbed at the smooth scar. "It's nothing serious . . . . I'm still here, am I?" Ichigo gazed at him and nodded softly, kissing at his lips softly before moving downwards. "What-- Ahh . . . . what are you doing?" the man groaned softly when the orange-haired teen palmed at his aroused crotch.

". . . . I just wanna please you," Ichigo replied quietly, his mouth inches away from his clothed erection.

". . . . You don't have to do that," sighed Grimmjow, gently pulling him back to his chest. Ichigo frowned slightly in confusion but was pushed down onto the mattress when Grimmjow flipped their positions. "I don't need to be pleased like that . . . ." he muttered, latching on Ichigo's neck in a ravenous kiss. Ichigo let out a soft yet sharp gasp before Grimmjow caught his lips, letting out a deep moan. "You don't have to do anything for me, kid. I already know what I want."

"But . . . ." panted Ichigo, but his sentence couldn't be finished as his shirt was pulled off him. His stomach was nicely flat from eating enough food, as Grimmjow leaned down to kiss tenderly on his abdomen. "Ngh . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." Grimmjow didn't say anything else as his fingers gripped at the waist of his pajama pants and pulled it down. Ichigo's body went immediately hot and flushed in anxiety, even though he was still in his boxers. He gazed down at the man and bit his lip in anticipation. Grimmjow glanced back and smirked as he then gripped at the teen's underwear, and pulled it off him.

"Ahh . . . .!" gasped Ichigo, his right hand clenched into a fist and bit onto the knuckles in apprehension as Grimmjow hovered his lips over the teen's aching erection. "Gr-Grimmjow . . . .?"

"I want you to feel appreciative, Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered. He nudged Ichigo's thighs apart before his mouth engulfed him whole.

"Ah! Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo cried out in an instant, his hands immediately fisting at the man's hair as his body trembled in pleasure. Grimmjow held down his hips firmly as he began to bob up and down. "Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo panted and moaned sharply at the unexpected, sensual treatment. His heavy-lidded eyes glared passionately at Grimmjow, whose tongue ran roughly against the shaft as he continued. "Grimmjow . . . .! Grimmjow . . . .!" The man didn't mind that his hair was being pulled tightly enough for his scalp to burn; it was obvious that Ichigo hadn't recieved anything like this before.

Because of that, the teen climaxed a bit too soon and bit onto his clenched knuckles to muffle his scream. Grimmjow felt the load shooting into his mouth but swallowed it as soon as it came. Ichigo wheezed heavily from his high, his sweat-glistened body shivered as Grimmjow kissed at his flat stomach once again. "You want me to continue, kid?" Grimmjow muttered, kissing his cheek.

"Yes . . . ." panted Ichigo, kissing him back on the lips. "Please . . . ." Grimmjow smirked slightly as he wiggled towards the nightstand. Quickly, he opened the top drawer and reached around inside before pulling out a small tube. Ichigo stared in puzzlement at what was in his hand, and the man noticed that. "What is that . . . .?" he muttered, his breathing was gradually coming back to normal.

"Lubricant," Grimmjow simply replied. "You've never used this before . . . .?" Ichigo glanced away with his face turned and his gaze suddenly went distance.

"He either used his spit or . . . . just take me dry . . . ." he muttered quietly. Grimmjow kissed at his soft orange hair in reassurance before pushing his face back stare at his eyes.

"I'll try to be gentle, okay?" he muttered quietly, and Ichigo nodded in response. He sat back and pour a small amount of lube onto his fingers and spread it around the digits quickly before reaching for the teen's entrance. Ichigo bit back a grunt as the two fingers entered him slowly. "You all right?"

"It feels a bit . . . . strange, Grimmjow," mumbled Ichigo, frowning in slight discomfort.

"That's because you're not used to the lube," Grimmjow muttered. His fingers pushed in further, and Ichigo moaned a bit louder. His body getting hot again and his breathing quickened into pants as well. It was feeling so good to him, he hadn't felt this way being with Shiro before. Out of impulse, his hips kept nudging up for more but Grimmjow held him down as he slowly stretched him out.

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out suddenly, when the fingers brushed against his prostate and his back arched from the feeling. "Again . . . . do it again!" he whined, clenching around the man's fingers.

"If you say so . . . ." smirked Grimmjow, as he attempted it again. After two times, he did it again and Ichigo let out a loud moan, re-awakening his erection. He gasped sharply as he clenched at the sheets, as Grimmjow brushed past his spot a few more times. "That's enough foreplay," the man sighed, he removed his fingers and Ichigo whined softly at the absence.

"Grimmjow . . . ." the teen muttered watonly. He gazed at Grimmjow, who was taking off his boxers, and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of his erection. "It's a little . . . ." he murmured.

"Big?" Grimmjow smirked, pouring a certain amount of lubricant onto his palm. "Yeah, I know."

"You know what I mean . . . ." Ichigo's eyes were still fixed at the sight, his heart was beating faster in anticipation. "You . . . . you look better than him . . . ." Grimmjow stared at him and smirked again, slathering his erection with the clear gel.

"Get ready . . . ." he muttered as he pushed the teen's legs apart and positioned himself. Ichigo's breathing faltered and he gulped, but Grimmjow leaned down to give him a chaste kiss. "It'll be okay, kid," he muttered. He then gripped himself and pressed against the prepared hole. Both of them stared at each other before Ichigo nodded his okay. Slowly, he pushed in and Ichigo immediately moaned, his hands gripped at Grimmjow's shoulders as his insides were being stretched.

"Grimmjow . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo, his fingers clawed at the blunet's skin as he was finally full. His legs wrapped tightly around his waist as he panted softly. "Don't move yet . . . . I wanna get used to you for a second."

"Man . . . ." Grimmjow groaned, resting his head on his shoulder as he exhaled heavily. ". . . . Can I move now?"

". . . . Yeah," panted Ichigo, relaxing his hold on the man above him. Grimmjow smirked a little, he braced his strong hands onto his slim hips as he pulled back until the tip remained and thrusted back in. "Agh . . . .!" Ichigo moaned out. "Gr-Grimm . . . ."

"Is that my new nickname, kid?" smirked Grimmjow, pulling out before thrusting in again. Ichigo let out another loud moan before Grimmjow continued, slow at first but was gradually getting faster. "Kid . . . ." groaned Grimmjow, kissing and nipping at his neck.

"Harder . . . ." gasped the teen. "Please, harder . . . .!" Grimmjow kissed at his lips as he complied, and immediately hit at the prostate on the first try. "Ah! Yes . . . .!" Ichigo cried out, kissing back at him eagerly as he gripped at his hair. Grimmjow groaned deeply, feeling the muscles clenching tightly around him at every thrust.

"Ichigo . . . ." he grunted, lifting Ichigo onto his lap and thrusted upwards. Ichigo felt euphoric at the new position and held onto him as the older man continued, moaning loudly whenever his prostate was hit. "Ichigo . . . . shit . . . ." groaned Grimmjow.

"Grimm . . . . more . . . .!" moaned Ichigo, his erection being rubbed between their two bodies as they kissed sloppily. Realizing that, Grimmjow wrapped his hand around it and stroked it in sync with the thrusts. "Ahh! Ahh . . . .! Hahh . . . .!" the teen heaved lightheadedly, he was getting close.

"Kid, do it . . . . come for me," Grimmjow moaned deeply, thrusting hard against his sweet spot. That one took over the edge; Ichigo let out a strangled cry as he finally came, the white stain splattering between their stomachs. Reflexively, he clenched even tighter around Grimmjow and Grimmjow grunted lowly as he laid him back down and thrusted into his lax body. "Ichigo . . . .!" he gritted, letting out a strained groan as he came.

"Ahh . . . .!" gasped Ichigo, his entire being shuddered at the warm, sticky feeling. "Grimmjow . . . . so good!" he panted, his tongue stuck out as he kissed at his mouth. "It was so good . . . ."

"Don't worry, kid . . . . there's many more where that come from," panted Grimmjow as he smirked. Ichigo smiled back, his tired arms flopped onto the mattress and moaned softly as Grimmjow pulled out. "Was it really good for you . . . .?" he muttered, his breathing slowly even out as he laid next to him.

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Ichigo as he cuddled against his scarred chest. "The best I ever had since forever . . . ." He tiredly glanced up at the man and kissed his lips softly. ". . . . I . . . . I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow blinked in surprise at him before his expression relaxed into a smile and kissed back.

"Ain't that a bit too soon to be saying that, kid?" he smirked, and Ichigo immediately scowled at him. "Just kidding," he chuckled quietly, wrapping his arm around the teen's waist and kissed him again.

"But I was serious," frowned Ichigo.

"I know . . . ." Grimmjow sighed. "Let's go to sleep, fucking makes me tired a lot." Ichigo huffed at his face, but he was right. Fatigue was taking over them as the two new lovers closed their eyes and peaceful sleep entered their minds.

* * *

Think I made the last line cheesy. Oh well. Horrays for GrimmIchi fluff and lemon!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	17. Chapter 17

Note: Hate to break the minor bad news, but I'm getting minor surgery on my teeth (again) this weekend. Considering this, I'm gonna update a bit early. Enjoy!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17**

"No, wait! I changed my mind about it!" panicked Ichigo as Grimmjow held down his casted arm on the kitchen counter. All the while, Nel was rumaging through the drawer for the right 'tool' to remove the concrete-like bandage. Ichigo was over a week due to have his cast removed, but he was a bit apprehensive to go anywhere because of Shiro. The two cousins suggested to remove it themselves but it was a bad idea the moment he agreed with it. "We could go to the hospital to remove the cast! You can't do this to me, guys!"

"Come on, it won't be so bad, Ichigo," smiled Nel. "Oh, I think I found the right one!" She pulled out a long knife with a jagged blade, and Ichigo nearly fainted at the 'tool'.

"The hell's that, Nel?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's a meat carving knife!" chided the girl. "If it can cut through frozen steak, I'm sure it can cut through the cast!"

"Nel, I think I'd rather go to the hospital than losing an arm!" Ichigo stammered frantically.

"Huh . . . . maybe's he's right about that," sighed Grimmjow as he let go of him. "We hadn't heard anything for the past few days, maybe it's safe for him to go outside."

"Oh, okay then . . . ." Nel agreed, putting the knife away.

"Finally," Ichigo sighed deeply. "Let's hurry and go."

"Ah, but first . . . . you need to wear a hat or something," Grimmjow muttered, ruffling at his bright orange hair. Ichigo scowled a little at him, but it was true. Since his hair could catch so much attention, Shiro might see him without a hat.

"Fine," he huffed. After putting on the baseball hat, he and the two cousins left the condo apartment and walked through the bustling street. Grimmjow had his arm wrapped protectively around Ichigo and his head leaned closer to his. A few nights passed since they had that passionate sex, when Ichigo had woke up that morning he was happy that Grimmjow was still there with him despite the dull pain in his lower back. But since then, it was nothing else other than cuddling but it was just as good.

"Hmm . . . . you know, I've been meaning to ask you guys something for a while," said Nel as she glanced at the two. "A few nights ago . . . . I heard some strange noises coming from Grimmie's bedroom."

"Huh? What?" stuttered Ichigo, a blush crept along his face. Grimmjow, however, simply smirked at the accusation.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure what it was," Nel replied, with a small smirk on her face. "But it sounded like loud moaning and screaming and stuff."

"Uh, it's not what you think, Nel," muttered Ichigo as he glanced away. But the green-haired girl merely smiled as she continued walking.

"I know . . . . I'm just glad that you and Grimmjow are now a couple," she shrugged. Ichigo smiled embarrassingly as the blush deepened, but Grimmjow said nothing as he smirked smugly.

"Heard that, kid? We're now a couple," smirked the man as he kissed at his covered head.

"I . . . ." Ichigo tried to scowl at him but couldn't help but smile. His spirit was now better because of him. As they later reached the hospital, they were unaware of being stalked a short distance away by an enraged person, who smashed his beer bottle onto the concrete ground.

* * *

"Ew, it's all pale and winkly!" laughed Grimmjow, earning a stethoscope chucked at him. Ichigo scoffed at his remark as he washed vigorously at the unbandaged arm. At least it was better than having it still broken for another week.

"It feels better after taking off that itchy cast," he mumbled, rinsing the lathering soap with cooling water. "I can't believe that I finally got it off."

"Can we leave now? I don't like the smell of medicine in here," pouted Nel as she crossed her arms.

"All right, we're going," sighed Ichigo. Finally, they left the hospital as the sunny, cloudless sky beamed over the town. "Hmm, it's been a while since I had some fresh air," sighed the teen, crooking his arm over Grimmjow's that was around his waist as they walked.

"Good thing too, you were becoming like some puppy that whines when it gets alone," Grimmjow smirked, barely cringed in pain when elbow'd. "Pretty soon, we should start dating."

"Dating . . . .?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Oh, nothing," the teen replied quietly. "Everything's been a while since . . . . I've done anything fun. I just wanna take it one step at a time, Grimmjow."

"Fine then . . . ." sighed Grimmjow.

"But . . . that doesn't mean that we can't start now," smiled Ichigo, pecking him on the cheek. Grimmjow blinked at that before smirking smugly.

"Fine, I'll leave you lovebirds alone," Nel disrupted, changing her direction. "I need to shop for food anyway. See you guys later."

"See ya, Nel," her cousin muttered as he and Ichigo went another direction. ". . . . I think I know the decent place to have our first date."

"Huh? Where?" Ichigo questioned, but Grimmjow didn't reply as they walked towards the park. The place was mostly filled with dogwalkers and small families but they were going towards a more secluded area, as the lush trees were getting more dense. "Uh . . . . what are we doing, Grimmjow?"

"We'll just gonna have a little fun, that's all," Grimmjow smirked at him. Ichigo blinked at his words in confusion at first. Then it hit him. His body froze in fright, and the older man halted his steps after nearly tripping. "Huh? What's the matter, kid?" he frowned.

"You're not gonna . . . ." muttered Ichigo as he stared at him with widened eyes.

"What do you mean? We're just having a little privacy, Ichigo," replied Grimmjow, holding his hand. "I thought we could talk and cuddle and stuff."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo muttered quietly, glancing away.

"What did you thought I meant?"

"I thought . . . . one time, Shiro took me somewhere like this . . . ."

"No . . . . I wouldn't force you to do something like _that_," frowned Grimmjow, running his fingers through his hair. "I wouldn't hurt you like like that, kid."

"I know but . . . . it's still hard," Ichigo muttered sorrowfully. The older man frowned again and sighed, he decidedly led Ichigo back out into the opening with his arm encircling his waist.

"Okay, we'll try again next time," he replied, kissing on his cheek. "Sorry about bringing up any bad memories."

"It's okay, Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo sighed as he tugged on his hat. As they walked, the birds chirped quietly as a few flew over them. The teen leaned his head close to his strong chest and rested his eyes momentarily.

"What tha fuck is this . . . .?"

Ichigo opened his eyes sharply and he immediately stopped his walking, as did Grimmjow when the arm around the teen tightened. The enraged person was there, the disheveled appearance of Shiro was evident before them. "No . . . .!" gasped Ichigo, cringing closer to Grimmjow.

"Ichigo . . . .?" seethed Shiro, his jaw clenched tightly as he glared deathly at him. "Where tha fuck have ya been, Ichigo? I've been lookin' fer ya over tha past week."

"Why? So you can beat him half to death again?" gritted Grimmjow.

"Ichigo . . . . why's this fucker touchin' ya?" Shiro growled, taking a step forward. "Why are ya lettin' him touch ya?"

"Because he's . . . ." Ichigo stammered apprehensively but took a deep breath and stared boldly at him. "He's my new . . . . boyfriend." The albino glared wide-eyed at the proclamation and his breaths quickened angrily. Then suddenly, his mouth twisted into a sneer and shook his head in denial.

"I can't believe this . . . ." he chuckled lowly. "I'm yer first love, Ichi. Ya can't have a new boyfriend just like that."

"Yes, I can . . . ." replied the teen. "I broke up with you, Shiro."

"Ya didn't break up wit' me, Ichigo," sneered Shiro. "Ya belong ta me, yer love belongs ta me."

"But I don't love you, Shiro. Not anymore." This time, Shiro stopped smiling and glared at him again, then at Grimmjow who glared back.

"What?" he scoffed. "Ya don't love me, Ichigo? Ya don't wanna be wit' me anymore?"

"I can't be with someone who hurt me, even nearly kill me, like that," Ichigo said bravely. "I almost lost everyone because of you. And the way you'd treated me so terribly . . . . I can't go on like that, Shiro. I will never go back to you."

"No . . . . I won't have it," gritted Shiro as he stepped forward. On impulse, Grimmjow pulled Ichigo behind him and braced for an attack.

"I should beat you to half-death yourself, and see how you like it," the blue-haired man growled lowly.

"Tch, I knew it," Shiro sneered vehemently, his gold-black eyes narrowed with much contempt. "It's yer fault that Ichigo came ta ya, all cuz ya like him. I should kill ya fer turnin' him against me."

"I didn't turn him against you, motherfucker," scoffed Grimmjow. "You're the reason why Ichigo was so broken, he begged for me to help him and I couldn't turn him away. Not to a potential murderer like you."

"A murderer? I'm nothin' like that . . . . only when I'm a bit angry," snorted the other man. His eyes glared at Ichigo, who was still cringing behind Grimmjow. "C'mon Ichi . . . . I'm so sorry 'bout how I treated ya a while back. I shouldn't have been so angry at ya, an' hurt ya like that. Ya know how much I love ya."

"You're not truly sorry . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "You never were . . . . ever since you first hit me . . . ."

"Please, Ichi . . . ." purred Shiro, his pale hand gestured out to beckon him. "Leave this fucker, an' I'll forget that ya were ever wit' him. I'd forgive ya fer leavin' me."

"You're lying to me, Shiro . . . . stop it," he muttered, clenching at the man's shirt. Shiro frowned a little but tried to smile tenderly.

"Please . . . . come back ta me, my King," he purred gently, and Ichigo flinched by that name as tears threatened to water his eyes. "Doncha love it when I call ya King? I'll say it ta ya at every moment if ya just come back ta me, Ichi. I'll cherish ya every single day."

"Shiro . . . ." mumbled Ichigo at he gazed at his ex-boyfriend, moving around Grimmjow.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?" questioned as he stared at him in confusion.

"Heh . . . . I always knew that ya love me, no matter what," smirked Shiro. "Yer comin' back wit' me, King?"

". . . . No," Ichigo bluntly replied. Almost instantly, the albino's face twisted angrily into a snarl and his hand tightened into a fist.

"Wh-what was that?" he gritted.

"I'll say it again, I will never go back to you," Ichigo replied determinedly. "It's over between you and me, Shiro."

"No, it's not!" spat Shiro, shaking his head. "Ya won't be happy wit' that fucker, Ichigo! Ya won't be as much happy as ya were wit' me, when we enjoyed makin' love an' shit!"

"Making love? Most of the time, you raped me as I was forced to take it!"

"I did it . . . . so ya can never try ta get away from me," growled Shiro. "I wanted ya ta be mine, an' mine only."

"All you did was pushing me away, and now I'm with Grimmjow," argued Ichigo, his arms curled tightly around Grimmjow's. Shiro exhaled sharply, his teeth gritted so tightly that the scraping noises could be heard.

"So . . . . did he fuck ya, Ichigo?" he growled threateningly. "Ya guys fucked yet?"

". . . . Yes, Shiro," Ichigo finally replied. "Grimmjow and I _made love_, and I loved it." Shiro sharply gasped in angered shock and his body shook slightly as he took a step back. He shook his head again slowly as he glared down at the ground beneath him.

"No . . . . no . . . . no, this can't be . . . ." he muttered lowly, gripping at his white hair. "No . . . .! No . . . .! No . . . . NO! NO! NO, I CAN'T FUCKIN' BELIEVE IT!" He glared back at the two with the absolute deranged look in his widened eyes. "ICHIGO, YA FUCKIN' SLUT!! HOW CAN YA DO THIS TA ME?!" Shiro screeched furiously. "I THOUGHT I WAS YER FIRST LOVE! AN' YA LET THIS FUCKER FUCK YA JUST LIKE THAT?! YA MOTHERFUCKIN' WHORE . . . .!"

"I'm not a whore, you're the wrong one, Shiro!" Ichigo yelled back.

"I'M THA _WRONG_ ONE?!" Shiro snarled. "I'M THA FUCKIN' WRONG ONE?!" Suddenly, he charged towards the teen. As if it was in slow motion, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo out of the danger and charged at the albino, tackling him head on and they tumbled to the ground.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo gasped fearfully as Grimmjow was immediately knee'd hard in the abdomen before being finally kicked away by Shiro. The other man's eyes were filled with nothing but murderous impulses as he pounced onto Grimmjow with a raised fist.

"Yer dead, fucker!" snarled Shiro, punching Grimmjow across the jaw. The blunet grunted out in pain, he could taste the blood welling up in his now split lip but it was the least of his concern as he struggled to push Shiro off him. "Yer fuckin' dead! Yer fuckin' dead!" Shiro snarled, punching him in the face again.

"You fucking bastard!" gritted Grimmjow, he quickly pushed his knees against the other man and flipped him over to the ground hard. Immediately, he pinned Shiro down with the arms twisted behind his back.

"Let go o' me! Fuckin' let go o' me!" Shiro yelled in fury; by now, many people in the park were witnessing the fight as Ichigo just stood there in horror. "Ya can't have him! Ichigo's mine, I'll kill ya fer this!" he fumed, struggling violently from his hold. Finally, one of his arms wiggled out and elbow'd Grimmjow directly in the eye.

"Agh!" Grimmjow yelled out in pain, out of reflex he let go of him and Shiro punched him in the chest.

"Yer gonna wish that ya had never fucked Ichigo!" snarled Shiro as he pinned him down, his pale hands gripped tightly around his throat.

"Shiro, don't!" screamed Ichigo, as he suddenly leapt onto the albino and tried to pry him away from Grimmjow, who was choking for air as he struggled to rip the hands away.

"Get tha fuck off me, ya fuckin' slut!" Shiro fumed, one of his hands released Grimmjow as he whacked Ichigo in the face hard with his fist. The teen yelped out in pain as he tumbled backward onto the ground. "Yer next after I'm done wit' this fucker! Got that?!"

"You're not gonna do anything to him!" gritted Grimmjow as he harshly kicked him off in his stomach. He quickly got up and rushed over to Ichigo, who was touching his painfully bruised face. "Ichigo, you okay?" he questioned as he pulled him up into his arms.

"I . . . . I . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"Can anyone call the cops on this fucker?" Grimmjow growled as he glared at Shiro, who staggered as he stood up and glared back.

". . . . I'll make sure . . . ." he gritted lowly, a dark and threatening sneer appeared wildly across his face. "I'll make sure that ya will never have a good life wit' him, Ichigo. Mark my words . . . . If I can't have ya, then nobody will. Pretty soon, yer gonna have ta watch yer back cuz . . . . I will kill ya, an' that fucker . . . . an' that fuckin' bitch as well." Ichigo tensed greatly as his eyes watered at the threat. It was real and serious. "I'll get ya, Ichigo . . . . Yer dead." He glared at the two one last time before suddenly running off.

* * *

Ichigo shuddered thoughout the entire time while they were in the police station, all he could think of is that deadly threat Shiro had promised. Grimmjow tried to reassure him by rubbing on his back soothingly; his facial injuries were minor with a black eye and dry blood stained on his chin. "Kid . . . . it's all right," he muttered quietly, his other hand then rubbed at his lithe arm. "Don't worry about it, we're gonna get help."

"No . . . . what he's saying is true," Ichigo muttered fearfully. "He's gonna kill me for what I did to him."

"It's gonna be okay, Ichigo," muttered Grimmjow. "They're doing everything they can to help us." Ichigo nodded but he wasn't too sure about it, his hands clenched tightly with each other as he stared at the floor. They were waiting for the investigator's anwer; Ichigo had already told him everything about his abusive relationship with Shiro. From how did the abuse started up to him being nearly killed by his ex-boyfriend's hands. But the waiting was eating anxiously at him. He just needed the right answer from the police.

"Grimmjow! Ichigo!" Nel gasped as she finally arrived, walking into the room they were waiting in. "Thank goodness you guys are all right!"

"Nel, are you okay?" asked Grimmjow as he stood up from his chair and grabbed her gently by the shoulders.

"Yeah . . . . I rushed over to get here right after you called me, Grimmjow," replied Nel. "Is it true . . . .? Shiro was serious about his threat, right?"

"Yeah, it's true . . . ." Grimmjow frowned stressfully, glancing at the frightful teen. "We're waiting for the investigator to come back and give us the news. Not sure which kind of news, though . . . ."

"I see . . . ." Nel sighed sadly. "Are you okay? Your face--"

"I had worse, don't worry about it, Neliel," the older man muttered dismissively as he led her towards his chair. "Sit here and comfort him, I've tried enough."

"It's all right, Ichigo . . . ." Nel muttered, touching him on the shoulders. "Shiro won't get to you now that you're in here . . . ."

"I know but . . . . his threat was true, I just know it," mumbled Ichigo. He finally glanced up, a darkened bruise was evident on his cheek, but the look on his eyes were downright filled with sheer terror. "If he can try to kill me like before, he can do it again. I'm not safe once I get outta here, Nel."

". . . . Please, don't worry about it, Ichigo," muttered Nel. "The police will do something to prevent him from getting to you."

"All right . . . ." he mumbled, just as the door opened. All of them were relieved that the investigator came into the room, holding a dozen or so paperwork. "Uh, do you have anything to help me, sir?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah . . . . we'll try to get to him and question him about the abuse," replied the investigator, shifting through the papers. "I'm sorry but in the meantime, we will only arrest him for aggravated assault in a public area."

"Oh . . . ." Ichigo sighed dejectedly. "Did you find him yet? I told you the address of my old apartment."

"No, not yet. He should come back eventually though."

"But . . . . I can't leave yet," he muttered. "Not until you police got him."

"We're doing everything we can for you," the investigator said. "It's possible that he would try to go to your current settlement and attempt what you had told me earlier."

"That's our place," confirmed Nel, glancing at Grimmjow.

"Well . . . . is there anywhere else you can go to?" he asked. Ichigo shifted his eyes in thought as he bit his bottom lip. But he remembered something.

"My family's house . . . . my father said I could move back there when I told him about breaking up with Shiro," he replied quietly.

"Does your ex-lover know about this?"

"No, I think he still thinks that I'm still enstranged to them," answered Ichigo. "Are you sure I would be safe once I leave here?"

"If we can get to him before he can get to you, then I can guarantee your safety," replied the investigator. Ichigo sighed as his lips tugged into a small smile, but his eyes fell back onto the floor.

"We're staying with you, kid," Grimmjow suddenly replied, and the teen's head snapped back up to stare at him in surprise. "I won't sit by and wait to get fucking killed by that bastard. Me and Nel will stay with you until the cops set him straight."

"But, Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

"I won't take no for an answer, kid," replied Grimmjow. "I'll protect you, no matter what."

* * *

Ahh, witness protection twist! I wasn't really thinking about the idea like that but it just happened!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	18. Chapter 18

Note: I hope that BonneNuit is okay for borrowing the name 'Taikei' for this one part in the chapter. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any other name when giving him a full name. It's peculiar, I know. Also, thanx to **Tetsuya9** for being the 200th reviewer! You will get . . . . a fudge cake! Yays!

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18**

They couldn't try to go back to the condo to pack a couple of items; instead, they just went inside a taxi and the car drove silently through the town. Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow for comfort as the older man wrapped his arm around him. It was too much for the teen, he hated the way everything had turned out today. He should have tried to ask for help when he had the chance, but was deathly afraid of Shiro then. Still, he was still afraid after what happened earlier. Even when they were going to the last place Shiro would go, his mind were running apprehensively about the situation.

As much as his father was very happy about Ichigo calling him, he agreed about letting him as well as Nel and Grimmjow to stay at the house after Ichigo told him what happened today. The taller buildings were ceasing into suburban-style homes as the taxi drove away from the town. ". . . . It's right there, around the corner," muttered Ichigo, pointing to his right. The taxi turned at the direction; the orange-haired teen stared at the familiar small clinic next to a two-storied house.

"Is that it?" asked Nel as the car slowed to a stop.

"Yeah . . . . the place still looks the same after all this time," muttered Ichigo, his eyes gazed at it with a bit of sadness as they got out. As soon as they did, the front door opened and a pre-teen girl with jet-black hair stared at them in wide-eyed surprise.

"Ichigo . . . .?" she muttered in shock.

"Hey, Karin . . . ." Ichigo muttered, showing off a small smile as they walked up to her. "It's been a while since I last saw you and Yuzu . . . . you must've gotten bigger." The awkward moment was obvious coming, as Karin eyed at him then at Grimmjow and Nel with much scrutiny. "Um . . . . you remember Nel, right?" mumbled Ichigo as he gestured at Nel then at Grimmjow. "This is her cousin, Grimmjow--"

All they heard was a frustrated slam of the door, startling them. Ichigo stared at the closed door and sighed deeply. "Guess that didn't go well . . . ." muttered Grimmjow, scratching through his blue hair. After hearing a couple of muffled voices, the door opened again slowly, but it wasn't Karin this time. It was a middle-aged man with short black and an unshaven goatee, his eyes glistened with subtle excitement at the sight of Ichigo.

"Ichigo . . . . you're really here," he smiled genuinely.

"Hey there, Dad . . . ." Ichigo smiled sadly.

"OH, MY DARLING ICHIGO! DADDY MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" his father suddenly squealed in joy, grabbing his son into a back-breaking hug. "DADDY'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU FROM DANGER, MY DARLING SON!!"

"Dad . . . . Dad, let go. You'll break my spine," gritted Ichigo; Grimmjow, on the other hand, were shocked yet perlexed at the teen's father's reaction. The both of them were very estranged for such a long time, and yet it was like nothing to them.

". . . . It's good to see you, Ichigo," the father sighed deeply, letting go of Ichigo.

"Yeah, same for me, Dad . . . ." replied Ichigo, smiling slightly.

"And hello there, Nel."

"Hi, Mr. Kurosaki," smiled Nel, nodding her head.

"Um, Dad . . . ." muttered Ichigo, glancing at Grimmjow. "This is Grimmjow, Nel's cousin . . . . And Grimmjow, this is my Dad, Isshin."

"Sir . . . ." Grimmjow greeted as he held his hand out. Isshin smiled as he took it and shook his hand.

"Hello," he greeted back. "Why don't you come in? It's getting dark soon."

* * *

Shiro snorted in deep frustration. Though he didn't had as much bruises as Grimmjow, he was still hurt by the revelation from Ichigo. Not only did the orange-haired teen actually break up with him, but he was in love with Grimmjow and even slept with him. His mind was throbbing dully from downing four bottles of beer, but his anger was obviously emanating around him as other bar patrons avoided him. "That fuckin' slut . . . ." he gritted under his breath. "Can't believe he did that ta me . . . ."

He glanced around the bar, neither the bartender or the owner were paying attention to him as they were doing something else. He knew that he didn't have any money. But he didn't care; he snuck out of the bar and immediately ran down the street. The street lights were already on as the sky darkened into the night, as Shiro walked his way home. He drunkenly contemplated about going to Nel's apartment and set her straight for hiding Ichigo from him, but for now he wanted to sleep the alcohol off.

As soon as he turned a corner towards his home, he noticed two police officers nearby, in front of the apartment building, and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Taikei Shirosaki?" questioned one of the officers. Shiro clenched his jaw firmly, how does the police know his full name?

". . . . Who wants ta know?" Shiro muttered.

"We have a warrant for your arrest, for aggravated assault in a public area," replied the officer. "Also . . . . we have questions about your volatile relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I see . . . . what did Ichigo say ta ya?" Shiro questioned with a small sneer appeared across his face.

"If you come to the station, then we'll discuss about this," said the other officer.

"Well, what if I don't wanna go ta tha station?" the albino smirked as he took a step back.

"Then we'd be forced to reprimand you."

"Heh, I don't think so." As expected, Shiro turned and quickly ran off. The police were on his heels, and the alcohol in his system wasn't helping his escape. But Shiro forced his body to run faster, despite knocking down any passerbys in his way. He felt the fingers trying to grip at his shirt but slipped away, turning suddenly to the corner of a street. He won't get arrested for this, he doesn't care about anything but getting back at Ichigo for turning to the police. Blindly, he was running towards a busy street and didn't see a car stopping in front of him.

Suddenly, in the matter of three and a half seconds, Shiro tumbled over the hood before landing hard on his back onto the asphalt. He grunted out in intense pain, regardless of the beer, before he felt his body being hauled up by the police officers. "You've just upgraded the charges with resisting arrest, Mr. Shirosaki," grunted one of them as they twisted Shiro's arms behind his back and binded his wrists with handcuffs.

"Fuckin' bullshit . . . .!" gritted Shiro, glaring behind his shoulders. "Ya fuckin' can't do this ta me!"

* * *

Karin frowned silently as she helped set the table, her twin sister Yuzu was too busy hugging happily at Ichigo. "I can't believe it, you're really staying here, Ichigo?" asked the light-brown haired girl eagerly.

"Yeah . . . . for the time being," Ichigo muttered as he patted her on the head. "Sorry for making you guys worry for so long . . . ."

"It's okay, Ichigo!"

All the while, both Nel and Grimmjow sat in the living room. The blunet felt a little uncomfortable being stared at by Ichigo's father, Isshin, as he shifted around on the couch. "So . . . . tell me everything," sighed Isshin, his tone were so serious from the eccentric reaction earlier. "Ichigo only told me that Shiro threatened him and he was afraid for his life."

"Yeah, that much is true," muttered Grimmjow, touching gingerly at his black eye but it was slowly healing.

"But it's more than that, isn't it?" questioned Isshin. "I had hoped that Ichigo would finally leave that boyfriend of his. But it seems that it's something else since he told me that he was in a police station."

"Well . . . . . there is, Mr. Kurosaki," Nel muttered quietly. "You see . . . . over the past couple of months, the abuse was getting worse with Ichigo. Shiro was drinking more and more and he was hurting Ichigo because of it. So far . . . . me and Grimmjow were the only ones who was trying to help him, even though he didn't want to listen then. But when he asked for help, it was to stay with Shiro at first--"

"Hey, dinners ready, guys!" chirped Yuzu as she peeked in. The cousins blinked at her in confusion before realizing what she said as the girl left.

"Guess we can finished the talk after dinner . . . ." sighed Isshin, leaving the living room. Grimmjow and Nel stood up and followed suit; the blue-haired man seemed to notice the tension between Ichigo and his black-haired sister as the siblings across from each other around the table. Grimmjow sat next to the teen while Nel sat next to the twins. "Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Isshin asked quietly, sitting next to his son as he tried to lighten the subject.

"I'm all right, Dad . . . ." replied Ichigo as he shifted his fork around his dish, it felt like he doesn't want to eat under the heavy atmosphere. "I just feel a little anxious . . . . that's all."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Karin asked rather rudely, eating a mouthful of food as she eyed at Grimmjow.

"I'm Grimmjow," Grimmjow frowned.

"Are you a friend of Ichigo's? I've never seen you before," Yuzu smiled, as she was completely oblivious to the tension.

"Yeah . . . . guess you can say that we're friends," muttered Grimmjow.

"Oh, why do you have a black eye, Grimmjow?"

". . . . Ichigo's ex attacked me," he replied honestly. Ichigo and Nel immediately stared at him in wide-eyed shock, as did the orange-haired teen's sisters.

"Ex?" Yuzu questioned. "As in that man Ichigo was dating, named Shiro?"

". . . . So you finally left him," Karin stated, her frown tensed even more. "Why now? You could've done that months ago."

"It's a long story, Karin," muttered Ichigo, glancing away.

"Then let us hear it," argued Karin. "Explain it to us why you finally left that guy, even though Dad had been pleading for you to do something about it for over a year. Do you know how much you put him through, Ichigo?"

"Karin . . . ." Isshin muttered solemnly.

"But Dad, after what happened last time you were depressed most of the time! How can you forgive him just like that?"

"It's okay . . . . I don't care if you still hate me for that, Karin," muttered Ichigo, his eyes became distant as he glanced down at his lap. "You don't have to forgive me . . . . even if I try to apologize to you guys." Ignoring the silent message from Grimmjow to stay, he stood up and stepped away. "The reason I finally left Shiro . . . . was because that he nearly killed me . . . . He strangled me to near death." The second the last word left his lips, his family were frozen stiff in absolute shock and horror.

"Ich . . . . Ichigo . . . ." Isshin muttered in disbelief as he stared at him. "You didn't mean that . . . ." Suddenly, a phone ring interrupted the heavy silence. It was Ichigo's cell phone, as he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello . . . .?" he answered.

"Is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" asked an authorative voice.

". . . . Yeah."

"Mr. Kurosaki, we have Taikei Shirosaki in custody right now."

* * *

Shiro clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to say anything other than asking where Ichigo was temporarily residing after finding out that no one was at Nel's house. From the description from Ichigo about his unpredictable outbursts, his wrists were still handcuffed behind his back. His intense gold-black eyes merely glared at the investigator who was sitting across from him. "Tell me . . . . where tha fuck is Ichigo, goddamn it!" he gritted, struggling vainly from the cuffs.

"Look . . . . either we can do this easy or we can do this hard," the investigator replied stressfully, his fingers fiddled with a pen. "Tell me about your relationship with Ichigo Kurosaki, and we might take the handcuffs off you."

"Tch . . . . I bet that fuckin' slut told ya 'bout how I hurt him so bad that he nearly died," scoffed Shiro, as his eyes narrowed. "Is that fuckin' it?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. If what Mr. Kurosaki's statements are true, then we could charge you for attempted murder along with other charges if he agrees to press them."

". . . . He wouldn't do it," Shiro scoffed as a small sneer appeared across his face. "I know him, he won't do this ta me. Cuz he still wants ta be with me, that connivin' bitch."

"I don't think he'd still wants to be with an unhinged person like yourself," said the investigator. "It appears that you might have mental or personality problems, and it worsened by your alcoholism. You're a danger to him as well as anyone else."

"Yer sayin' that I'm fuckin' crazy?" the albino questioned, his sneer slightly widened in dark amusement. "I'm not crazy . . . . I only want Ichigo ta love me an' me only. I don't want him ta be wit' anyone but me. That's why I acted that way, that's the reason why I hurt him. I don't want him ta leave me . . . . he belongs ta me."

"He doesn't belong to you, Shirosaki," he muttered seriously. "We already called Mr. Kurosaki, and he told us that he's ready to press any charges when he comes here tomorrow afternoon. You're finished, he doesn't really want you back anymore." This time, Shiro instantly frowned in anger and his jaws clenched again as he exhaled sharply.

"What?" he snarled. "I . . . . I'll kill him! I'll kill that fuckin' slut fer doin' this ta me!" He thrashed around wildy, but two police officers rushed into the small room and wrestled him down to the ground. "Ichigo! Yer dead ta me! Yer motherfuckin' dead! Ya will fuckin' regret this!"

* * *

His old room was still the same after these past years, nothing was out of place from all this time. Ichigo gazed tiredly out of the window that was overlooking his bed, the stars twinkled around the half-moon in either a dull or bright manner. Absentmindedly, his hand was stroking a lion-like plushie on his lap for a while. He remembered getting the toy as a kid, over a year before his mother died. Since then, he kept it to his heart until his sudden move to Shiro's place. The plushie stayed stoic on the stilled pillow for nearly three years until now.

After that call from the police station, the devastating tension were surrounding his family. He explained the reason he left Shiro again, this time with pain-ridden details up to the physical confrontation in the park. His father became overwhelmed with grief, an expression that he had never shown since the death of Masaki. Yuzu cried sadly, as Karin tried to wipe away her guilt-ridden tears. Soon after that, Ichigo went into his old bedroom and just stared out the window for over an hour and a half.

He was slightly startled when someone softly knocked on the door. He turned his head just as the door opened and Grimmjow peeked in. "Ichigo . . . . you all right?" he asked quietly.

". . . . I would be lying if I say I am," muttered Ichigo. "What about my Dad? How is he feeling about this?"

"Um, we just finished about what we've told him," Grimmjow replied quietly as he walked in and closed the door. He rubbed at his neck at the uncomfortable situation and sighed deeply. "He and your sisters . . . . kind of calmed down after a while. Everything's . . . . okay now."

"I see . . . ." mumbled Ichigo as he glanced back at the window. "Where's Nel?"

"She's gonna stay in your sisters' room," he replied, sitting down on the teen's bed. "Your Dad's gonna let me stay me in your room."

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo questioned as he stared at him.

". . . . Because I told him that we're now a couple."

"What?" the teen gasped. "You told him?"

"And he was happy with it," shrugged Grimmjow. "He doesn't even mind that we're sleeping together in your bed." Ichigo shifted across the bed and frowned a little.

"Was he really okay with it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie about it, kid."

"I didn't mean it like that . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, as he laid down on his back as he gazed at the plushie. "It's just . . . . we've been together for just over a week. Compare to that, my relationship with Shiro was much greater . . . ."

"But it wasn't better," muttered Grimmjow. "What's that in your hand?"

"It's Kon, he's been around since I was seven," Ichigo replied, clutching the plushie close to his chest. "My late Mom gave it to me for my birthday. It's one of the few things I have from her." He then placed the toy on the shelf above the headboard before sitting up and his hands gripped softly on the man's shoulders. "I've seen death before," he muttered softly, his face nestled into his neck. "My mother died in a traffic accident during a rainstorm on our way home. That's why I was afraid to be Shiro anymore . . . . after what he did."

Grimmjow sighed deeply as his hand reached up to pat him on the head. "It's all right, kid . . . . he's gonna be gone for good pretty soon." Ichigo glanced up to him, and pressed his lips against his cheek gently. A second later, he was pulled into Grimmjow's lap and his mouth was ravaged into a deep kiss. Ichigo didn't react at the sudden action, he simply wrapped his slim arms around his neck as he moaned into the kiss. "Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow groaned softly, licking at the soft lips before kissing him again.

"Please . . . . stay with me, Grimmjow . . . ." panted Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked slightly as they shifted their bodies onto the mattress, Ichigo was pinned gently underneath him as the man kissed him on the neck. The slightly callous hands slipped underneath the teen's shirt to caress the firmly flat stomach. "Hmm, Grimm . . . . can we, you know . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly, his eyes flickered as what he was trying to say.

"You got any lube here?" Grimmjow asked the moment he figured out what he meant.

"N-no . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, his face blushed lightly under the partial moonlight. Grimmjow frowned in slight disappointment but he wasn't surprise.

"How about . . . . lotion?" he asked.

"I think so . . . . it should be in my desk drawer," the orange-haired teen muttered, wasn't sure why he answered that as Grimmjow stood up and moved towards the desk. After a couple of seconds, he quickly found the small bottle of lotion and jumped back into the bed. "What the--"

"Shh, your family's gonna sleep real soon," whispered Grimmjow, blocking his mouth with a quick kiss. "We can't make too much noises, kid." In a haste, he took off the teen's jeans and underwear, not bother with the rest of the clothes. Despite feeling flushed from the cool air touching his naked lower body, Ichigo feverishly kissed him back as he took off Grimmjow's shirt. His hands caressed at the scarred, hard abdomen before traveling down to his clothed waist.

". . . . For some reason, the scar looks sexy on you," he muttered, smiling a little as Grimmjow chuckled quietly.

"Is that right?" he smirked, letting the teen to continue discarding the rest of the clothing. The older man were now completely naked as he pushed Ichigo back down on the mattress. "Get on your side, kid . . . ." he whispered, positioning the teen and himself as he poured a bit of lotion onto his fingers. Grabbing one of Ichigo's legs, he lifted it just as he inserted two fingers into him.

"Ahh . . . ." groaned Ichigo, his breathing stifled as he glanced back at Grimmjow. His muscles clenched in reflex but he quickly relaxed as Grimmjow pushed in further. Ichigo bit his bottom lip from his moaning and clenched at the bedsheets, nearly screamed out when his prostate was hit.

"I said, we can't make too much noises, kid," muttered the blunet as he captured his lips to muffle his loud moaning when he continued to hit the spot. Reluctantly, he pulled away and hoisted Ichigo's leg over his raised knee as he slathered some more lotion onto his erection. "Don't scream, they'd hear us . . . ." Grimmjow whispered with a smug tone as he pressed himself at the prepared hole.

"Bastard . . . ." Ichigo smirked back. Soon enough, he bit back a moan when he felt himself being impaled slowly. After Grimmjow fully seathed himself inside the teen, he breathed deeply as he wrapped his arm around his lithe waist. Ichigo put his hand over the man's hand and nudged his hips back. "Okay . . . . go, Grimm," he panted softly.

"All right . . . ." Grimmjow groaned, nipping at his neck before moving back slowly but didn't pull out completely. Then, he thrusted back in sharply, and Ichigo accidently let out a strained moan. "You're not listening to me, kid . . . ." he smirked.

"S-sorry . . . ." Ichigo muttered but was reassured with a kiss on his cheek.

"Try to hold it in a little, okay?"

"Yeah . . . ." panted Ichigo. Grimmjow kissed him again as he slowly thrusted back and forth, and the teen mewled softly at the pace. The strong hand caressed at his flat stomach as he then gradually quickened the pace. "Mmmnnhh . . . . nnhh . . . ." Ichigo moaned, despite biting his lip to muffle the noise. His eyes screwed shut from the pleasure, as the man's harsh pants was by his ear.

"Kid . . . ." panted Grimmjow. His hand traveled down to Ichigo's aching erection to stroke him, and Ichigo moaned a bit louder but he quickly muffled himself with his hand. "I won't do anything to hurt you . . . . you know that, right?" Ichigo nodded as he glanced hazily at him, sweat was sticking their hair close to their foreheads. "I'll be there for you no matter what . . . ." He struck his prostate and Ichigo moaned sharply through his hand.

The orange-haired teen clenched around him as his spot was hit a few more times, he cringed and whimpered as his climax was near while Grimmjow groaned softly. "Ngh . . . .! Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo, bit into his hand hard as he came into the older man's palm. His body convulsed against Grimmjow, who growled lowly from the tightness.

"Ichigo . . . . I love you . . . ." he grunted, biting back a groan as he came into him. Ichigo moaned and shuddered at the feeling just before he felt his lips being ravaged into a deep kiss. Grimmjow gave a last few lazy thrusts before gently pulling out. Breaking from the kiss, they panted deeply for air as their legs slacked down and Ichigo tiredly turned his body to snuggle at Grimmjow's chest.

". . . . Grimmjow . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, as they finally calmed down after a while and he glanced up at the tired cyan eyes. "Do you really mean it . . . . when you say that you love me?" Grimmjow responded with a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Yeah . . . . I love you and I wanna protect you, Ichigo," he muttered quietly, covering themselves with the bedsheets. "Now . . . . let's sleep, you said that you have to go back there tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah . . . ." Ichigo sighed, he closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to him. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and exhaled deeply but something suddenly came to mind.

"Kid . . . . why did he call you King?" he muttered.

"Huh?" Ichigo opened his eyes and blinked up at him.

"I remembered hearing him saying that to you before, but what does that mean?" asked Grimmjow, stroking through the teen's sweat-moistened hair.

"Oh . . . . when he loved me, he would call me King," mumbled Ichigo. "That was my nickname, sorta . . . ."

"You prefer being called that than kid?"

"I . . . . I don't care, as long as it's coming from you," he sighed deeply.

"Hmm, you know how many nicknames I got?" Grimmjow muttered, hugging him closer. "With you, it's Grimm. From Nel, it's Grimmie. Back home, I was called Pantera."

"Pantera . . . .?"

"Yeah, because I often would have dreams about panthers. Don't know why . . . ." Ichigo laughed quietly at that, as he kissed him.

"All right, you can call me Kid and I'll call you Pantera," he smiled. Grimmjow scoffed softly at that but smirked.

"Just go to sleep, Kid . . . ." he sighed.

"Good night, Pantera," smirked Ichigo.

"Shut up."

* * *

Duuhhhh . . . . *drools, goes cross-eyed from the dentist and the medication* Uhhh . . . . What to do now?

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	19. Chapter 19

One reveiwer asked if the story's finished. Not quite yet, but it's coming soon though. But I won't say.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19**

The death. The wish of death was in Shiro's narrowed gold-black eyes as he was hauled in by the arms and through a special room. For safety, his wrists was still handcuffed and he was placed in the far corner of the room as he angrily waited for the person who will send him away for good. His jaws were clenched very tightly in silent rage as he glared at the door. He didn't have to wait for so long, as the door opened and the traitor named Ichigo walked in. The teen didn't look at his eyes, either from fear or disdain, as he sat by a small desk on the other side of the room.

"Ichigo . . . ." Shiro gritted with an angrily strained voice.

"What kind of charges can I press?" asked Ichigo, as an officer handed him some paperworks.

"Ichigo, ya can't do this ta me . . . .!" gritted Shiro. "Ya can't do this ta yer first love!"

"My first love should have never try to hurt me like _that_," Ichigo muttered lowly, writing his signature. "It's over, Shiro . . . like I said."

"Ya can't . . . . ya just can't do this, Ichigo."

"It's settled . . . . Takei Shirosaki, you are now charged with attempted homicide along with aggravated battery and assault," stated the officer, taking the paperwork. "You will be arraigned for trial two weeks from now."

"No . . . .! Ya can't do this, Ichigo!" snarled Shiro as he attempted to stand up but was immediately subdued by two other officers. "I'll get fer this, ya fuckin' slut! I swear, ya will regret this!" Ichigo said nothing as he was escorted out of the room. He would never see him again until the trial.

* * *

"What are you thinking so hard?" frowned Grimmjow, poking at Ichigo's forehead with a chopstick. Ichigo frowned back as he swatted his hand away.

"Nothing . . . ." he mumbled.

"If it's about that, then don't worry about it," the older man replied simply, resuming to eat his leftover takeout as he sat unceremoniously on the kitchen countertop. "It's only a week left until the trial starts."

"I know that . . . ." sighed Ichigo. "But it seems so . . . . surreal to me, Grimmjow." Grimmjow glanced at him and frowned in confusion. "You think . . . . Shiro might be all right in there?" the teen muttered, leaning against his new lover's lap.

"Why should you care about that, kid?" muttered Grimmjow. "He's getting what he deserves, that fucking prick . . . ."

"I know that but . . . ." Ichigo muttered but couldn't find a sensible reason to argue. He wasn't the type of person who can wish ill on anyone just like that, unlike some other people. He sighed deeply as he rested against Grimmjow's leg, soon he felt sinewy fingers treading calmly through his orange tresses. "I guess . . . . I'm feeling a little remorseful about the situation . . . ."

". . . . You still have feelings for him, Ichigo?" muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo flinched slightly at the question and glanced up at him. The blunet appeared to be disappointed in him, and Ichigo felt guilty at his reaction.

"No, Grimmjow . . . ." he replied quietly. "I don't regret about what I did to Shiro. It's not like I'm saying that he doesn't deserve to go to jail. It's just that . . . . I don't like it when people think terrible thoughts about others, especially me. Remember? I wasn't myself when I had those terrible thoughts, I was so depressed."

"Oh yeah . . . ." Grimmjow jumped off the counter and petted the teen's head in reassurance. "Sorry about that, kid," he muttered, leaning down to kiss at his forehead. "I wouldn't try to hurt you like that."

"I know . . . ." Ichigo sighed, just as the two heard the door opening and Nel struggling with something heavy.

"Oh, don't bother to help me, guys," she huffed as she staggered into the kitchen with five bags of grocery in her arms. "You stay there and make out while I'll manage to put away the food."

"Sorry about that, Nel," Ichigo smiled sheepishly while Grimmjow simply smirked. "I'll help you."

"Thanks, Ichigo," sighed Nel, as the other teen took the bags from her. ". . . . Have you heard anything from your family, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Dad was all right with me living with you guys," replied Ichigo, taking items out to put them in cabinets and in the fridge. "He never pushed me into going back home straight away, I guess he wanted to give me some space for a while."

"I supposed so," Nel shrugged. "Oh! What about Renji? I remember I told him what happened yesterday and he was both concerned and excited about it."

"What does the rest of your friends think?" Grimmjow asked, finishing the rest of his meal.

"Ah . . . . I forgot to ask," the green-haired girl sighed. Ichigo barely paused in his minor chore, he hadn't heard from his other friends aside from Renji for so long. Based on what the red-head had said, they all had been worried after all that time.

"After that crazy shit, you'd think that they'll come back to him the second they had found out," muttered Grimmjow.

"It's okay . . . . I prefer to take things a small step at a time," Ichigo sighed deeply, putting away the last box of crackers. "It's easier not to rush things so quickly."

"Heh . . . . you can say that again," smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo frowned at him in annoyance. "What? You know what I'm saying, kid."

"You're so silly," Ichigo scoffed but smiled a little. "Why must you make a point about everything?"

* * *

Shiro was unusually placid and quiet for the past several days, after Ichigo finally decided to send him away for good. His eyes didn't show any sign of hatred or grudge as he merely grazed at the wall across from him in the waiting cell. However, his mind was filled with nothing but death on his former lover as well as Grimmjow and Nel. He wanted nothing more than to kill them with his own hands.

Death . . . . Nothing but blood and cold flesh does he wish to feel. He quietly stood up from the hard floor and walked around the small area before resuming back to his earlier position, resting his arm onto his raised knee. He was barely aware of an officer walking up to his cell and unlocking the door. "Shirosaki, we're taking you to a psychiatrist to diagnose your probable illness."

Shiro said nothing, only to give a quick and subtle glance before reluctantly getting up. For some reason, he wasn't cuffed as he was led out of the cell. It wasn't neccessary; soon after he raged in the cell for a few hours he gradually became quiet and since then, he hadn't say a word. After a few turns in the hallway, he was led into a room, brightly lit by a large window to the side with the sunshine. A man in a professional suit was sitting behind the desk as Shiro walked in, the door instantly shut closed and locked.

"Mr. Takei Shirosaki . . . .? Can you sit down please?" asked the psychiatrist, taking out a folder full of paperworks. Shiro discreetly glanced around the room, he noticed that the room was missing a plenty of specific features. Slowly, he walked up to the front of the desk and sat down, staring at the wall behind the man. "I was told that you might have some sort of mental or personality problem. If that's the case, then I might help you into downgraded the charges against you."

"Help me . . . .?" Shiro muttered quietly, closing his eyes. "Like how that fuckin' slut helped inta sendin' me here?"

"Please . . . . with that attitude, I won't guarantee that you'll be treated easily in this week's trial," muttered the man.

". . . . Would Ichigo be there?" muttered Shiro, his fist clenching quietly. "The entire time . . . . I kept thinkin' 'bout him an' that fucker who took him away from me. I just wanna . . . . tell him that he made a fuckin' mistake fer breakin' up wit' me. He won't be happy wit'out me, I just know it . . . ." He slowly opened his gold-black eyes and stood up, scratching through his dingy white hair.

"You should sit back down so we can try to discuss this matter," the psychiatrist suggested.

"Nah . . . . I really don't like ta stay still," he mumbled as he leisurely wandered around.

"All right then . . . ." the man sighed as he opened the folder and shifted through the papers. "Judging by the accounts and your family history--"

"What history? I had no one growin' up," Shiro replied flatly.

"Even so, it seemed that you had developed some social issues during your childhood and adolescence," the man replied. "Says here that you often had mood swings and aggressive, troublesome behaviors. You couldn't socialize with anyone without seriously hurting them." Shiro said nothing, his muffled footsteps walked up to the man's side without the other's knowledge. "It appears that you're nothing but a crazed maniac, but I think we could--" Suddenly, the albino knocked him in the back of the head. Luckily for him, the person was out cold over the desk and without much alarming noises.

". . . . What a bunch o' fuckin' idiots," Shiro muttered, letting out a dark sneer. He realized the room didn't have any surveillance camera the moment he walked in, the window didn't have any gates or bars as he quickly opened it. Without thinking twice, he climbed out and jumped nearly two stories to the ground. The tumbling impact may had banged up one of his ankles, but the great feeling of revenge and hatred was overriding his pain as he stood up and ran from the police station.

Nobody saw him as he then ran through the alleys and back into the streets. His snarl-like sneer was more than enough to scare anyone who crossed his path.

* * *

_"Hey! Who're ya? Ya look hot, Carrot Top!" smirked a young, pale-skinned man just as Ichigo walked past him. Ichigo halted his steps and glared in surprise at the man, whose eyes were an unusual gold-black and his hair was snow-white._

_"What kind of bullshit is that?" he frowned as he corrected his schoolbag over his shoulder. "Who are you, for that matter?"_

_"C'mon, I ask ya first," smirked the albino as he moved from under the shade of a tree._

_"Tch . . . . Ichigo Kurosaki," Ichigo replied simply._

_"What a very interestin' name," the man smirked. "I'm Taikei Shirosaki, but I prefer ta be called Shiro."_

_"Whatever, I'll just call you a stranger," frowned Ichigo as he turned to resume walking._

_"An' I'll call ya Strawberry," chuckled Shiro._

_"My name doesn't mean that!" scowled the young teen as he glared back at him._

_"Then why are ya named such a tasty name, Ichi?" Shiro smirked, licking his lips sensually as he followed after him. Ichigo blushed in frustration before glaring away. Why was this man interesting in him?_

_"It's written differently, it means 'one guardian' or 'one who protects'," scoffed Ichigo. "What makes your name so different?"_

_"Heh, mine means 'corporal punishment' or 'opposing lord'," smirked Shiro, tailing the teen closer. "But our last names sound so similar ta one another, don't it? Black . . . . an' white."_

_"I'll give you a black eye if you quit bothering me," Ichigo frowned angrily. "And why are you talking to me?"_

_"Like I said, I find ya hot," he purred softly. He stopped when Ichigo suddenly stopped as well, clenching his fists. But Shiro merely smiled at the spunky teen. "What's wrong? I thought I was just givin' ya a compliment, Ichi."_

_"What kind of compliment is that? I'm not even interested in guys like you," frowned Ichigo._

_"An' why's that?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Twenty," Shiro replied smugly._

_"And I'm seventeen," huffed Ichigo, walking again as he turned a corner. "A high school kid dating an older man is practically scandalous, if you ask me."_

_"By only three years?" questioned the older man, but with an amusing tone as he followed after him. "Yer makin' it sound like I'm some sorta a perverted pedophile. But I'm not like that, Ichi."_

_"Don't call me that."_

_"I won't stop if ya just go out wit me," smiled Shiro._

_"Hey, Ichigo! Who's that guy?" Renji called out in a nearby distance as he waved at him, standing by the school gate with two other guys. One was obviously tall and muscular, with tan skin and dark brown wavy hair covering most of his face. The other was smaller, with glasses and sleek black hair._

_"Never mind him, he's just some weird guy who's trying to hit on me," scoffed Ichigo as he ran up to his friends. Unbeknowst to him, Shiro suddenly frowned at the sight of the other guys surrounding Ichigo and stepped away._

_"I . . . . I'll try again later, Ichi!" his smirk reappeared as he gave a little wave. "I won't back down wit'out a fight! Ya hear me?"_

_"You got some guy acting familiar to you, Ichigo?" questioned the guy in the glasses. "Don't tell me you're getting into one of those teen dating escorts."_

_"Shut it, Uryuu," frowned Ichigo as he glared back at the albino. "Go away, I won't talk to you after I get outta school."_

_"Ya will eventually, Ichi," smirked Shiro as he turned to leave. "I won't go away 'til ya give me a chance!" Ichigo merely frowned in agitation when the man finally left, sighing heavily as he scratched through his orange hair._

_"Barely two months into the last year of high school, and already some weirdo is coming on to me," he mumbled._

_"He'll just give up eventually . . . ." muttered the giant._

_"I dunno, he looks like the stubborn type to me, Chad," replied Renji. "Look on the bright side! At least some guy has a thing for you for once, Ichigo!"_

_"Shut the hell about it, Babboon Face!" scowled Ichigo, stomping on the red-head's foot harshly._

_"Yowch! That hurts!"_

The entire time, Ichigo fidgeted around nervously as he, Nel, and Grimmjow walked towards the destination. A few times, he mentally considered backing out but decided not to, as his fingers were intertwined with his new boyfriend's anyway. He couldn't believe that he was doing this; he was going to meet his long-lost friends after finally leaving Shiro. He felt stiff, like before, and Grimmjow glanced back at him with a slight frown.

"Quit acting like such a scary cat, kid," he muttered. "Let's get over this, they won't turn you away if that red-head guy said it's true."

"I know but . . . ." Ichigo mumbled but was dragged gently around the corner. The teen was still apprehensive about it, he was okay about the idea yesterday but he didn't know that Nel had already planned the meeting ahead. "I know how Rukia would react the moment she sees me . . . ." he muttered.

"Don't think so much about it, Ichigo," replied Nel. "I'm sure that everybody's gonna be happy to see you."

"Let's hope so . . . ." muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow glanced at him again and sighed. They've been together as a couple for a little over two weeks. He wished they could have waited a bit more to take their relationship to the next level, but the both of them were to blame for initiating their first time together. Still, he couldn't blame the haste. Ichigo blinked and glanced at the distance, he could see the familiar red-head waving to him by an outdoor cafe.

"Ichigo, over here!" smiled Renji. "I'm so happy that you've here!"

"Hey, Renji . . . ." muttered Ichigo as they walked up to him. He glanced to his side and his heart jolted sharply as he saw them. Chad. Uryuu. Tatsuki. Rukia. All of them stared at him, but Ichigo couldn't help but gape back at them in shock. All of them barely changed since the last time he had saw them. "Guys, I . . . ." he muttered, completely unaware that tears was starting to come down from his own eyes.

"Such an idiot, crying the minute he saw us after so long," Uryuu sighed, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo blinked at that and felt the tears.

"Shut up! I'm just happy that . . . ." he tried to scowl at him but couldn't. He was too happy that his friends were there for him.

"Heh, you're usually not the type to cry so easily," smiled Rukia.

"He was since I knew him," Tatsuki replied nonchalantly.

"You guys stop it!" Ichigo happily scoffed, almost embarrased at himself for crying.

". . . . It's happy to see you too, Ichigo," Chad muttered with a small smile and a nod. The teen nodded back.

"Quit your crying, there's no reason to feel that we'll gonna act cruel against you," Rukia replied dimissively. "More importantly, we'd like to know who's that new guy you're holding hands with."

"Oh . . . . right," muttered Ichigo as he glanced at Grimmjow, who playfully felt a little left out. "This is Grimmjow--"

"Ichigo's new boyfriend!" Renji joyfully cut him off.

"Renji!" Ichigo scowled.

"What? It's true!" retorted Renji.

"Is that true, Ichigo?" questioned Uryuu. "At least it's better than nothing."

"Tch, you're still the same guy that always piss me, Uryuu," scoffed Ichigo.

". . . . Are you okay after everything that had happened?" asked Tatsuki, with a small and sad smile. "You idiot, we were concerned about you for so long. But we couldn't give up on you no matter what . . . . because we're your best friends." Ichigo smiled back at them sadly, stratching through his hair.

"I am so sorry for treating you guys bady for all those years . . . ." he muttered.

"You really are an idiot, Ichigo," Rukia scoffed lightly. "We wouldn't try to get in touch with you if we held a grudge againt you like that."

"I know that but . . . ." mumbled Ichigo, only to have a crossiant tossed at his head. "Gah . . . .!"

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself, you always do that," the petite girl frowned. "Try being more assertive next time." The teen blinked at her then smiled gently.

"Yeah . . . . sorry about that."

* * *

The orange-haired teen was so happy how the day turned out. After meeting his old friends, he finally recounted what had happened prior to the arrest of his ex-boyfriend Shiro. All of them were understandable, though Renji were very verbal on his reaction. "Was that why your arm was broken at that time?" he exclaimed concernedly.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo, who was sitting next to Grimmjow. "But I'm okay now, my arm's good as new after a few weeks."

"Sorry, it's just like that one time before," he replied quietly.

"But it's not, you're not to blame after what happened."

"Still . . . . we are just so glad that you're all right," muttered Chad. "Who knows what would have happened if he had went through with it."

"Hmph, at least he've gotten what he deserves," scoffed Tatsuki, crossing her arms. Ichigo glanced away at that, Grimmjow noticed that but said nothing as he ruffled at the teen's orange hair.

"Ichigo, it'd nice to know that you're better from the ordeal," replied Uryuu. "I think that you'll have a tough time after getting out of that relationship, though. After what you have been through . . . ."

"Guess that's true . . . ." sighed Nel.

"Still . . . . I'm feeling a bit better after leaving Shiro," Ichigo said. "Only a couple of times do I have that unsettling feelings . . . . but knowing that my life is restored after all those times, I'm getting better by the day."

"Good to know . . . ." nodded Chad.

"Yeah . . . . it's getting late," Rukia noted, glancing up at the gradually orange sky. "We've been talking for a long time."

"Guess that means we're finished, huh?" Renji sighed.

"Hmm . . . . I don't wanna finish, we were getting started," Ichigo frowned a little in sadness.

"We have plenty of time to catch up, Ichigo," smiled Uryuu. Almost one by one, all of them stood up and glanced at the teen in farewell.

"All right then . . . ." Ichigo smiled lightly. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"See you, Ichigo," Chad muttered.

"You too."

"Bye, Ichigo," smiled Renji, patting him on the shoulder before walking away, the first to leave. The rest soon followed in their own direction, waving at Ichigo and the two cousins.

". . . . At least it turned out better than you had expected, kid," Grimmjow muttered for the first time, ruffling at his hair again.

"Yeah . . . . I'm glad about it, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiled. "They acted like nothing had happened, they've forgiven me just like that."

"I'm glad," the older man smirked, kissing him on the forehead.

"But I feel like I'm being let off too easily," Ichigo replied with a slight frown.

"Why do you feel like that? Would you like it if they throw tomatoes at you?" frowned Nel in confusion.

"I don't mean it like that," Ichigo muttered.

"Hmm . . . . let's go home, I'm getting a little hungry," sighed Grimmjow as he stood up. He grabbed the teen's hand gently and pulled him up to his feet. "And I don't wanna cook dinner. Remember what happened last time, Nel?"

"Yeah, can't believe you burned an entire pot of rice," smiled Nel as they walked away from the outdoor cafe and down the street. "But I don't feel like making dinner, I'm starting to feel tired."

"Uh . . . . I guess it's safe to say that Grimmjow shouldn't try to cook at all," shrugged Ichigo. "But you guys think we should get some takeouts?"

"It's better than nothing, kid," smiled Grimmjow.

"All right, you guys go on ahead," he replied. "I'll get the food."

"You sure you wanna get it yourself?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, Pantera," smirked the teen as he pecked him on the cheek. Grimmjow frowned playfully at him as he kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hurry back, kid," he smirked as he and Nel left him. Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the older man, a loving feeling was swelling up in his chest as he turned to a certain direction. He distractedly walked past a few people, not really paying attention as he then walked around a corner and past by an alley.

Suddenly, his hair was roughly snatched. Before he could even shout out, he was dragged into the dark alley and tossed into the ground damp, littered ground. "Agh . . . .!" Ichigo yelped out, wincing as he tried to get to his feet. But something harshly stomped him on the back and he fell to the ground once again.

"Motherfuckin' slut!" Sub-zero coldness instantly went throughout his body as he recognized the voice. Slowly, he glanced up and glared wide-eyed in sheer horror.

"Shi--" He didn't have a chance to scream out for help, as something hard stuck him in the back of the head. Blackness enveloped his vision as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out. He knew who did it, but nobody couldn't come to his help as nobody saw the furious attacker dragging him away.

* * *

"It shouldn't be taking that long for Ichigo to come back," Nel pointed out, glancing at the clock. Over thirty minutes went by but the teen hadn't come back from the short trip. "What's taking him so long?"

"Maybe the fast food joint was having a long line," muttered Grimmjow as he sat down on the couch. "Give him a call, Nel."

"You're closer to the phone, idiot," pouted Nel.

"So? Get it." Both of them was about to bicker pointlessly when the phone suddenly rang. "Oh . . . . Guess that's him," the blunet muttered, reaching for the house phone that was on the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Ichigo Kurosaki?" came an urgent voice.

"Uh, no, he's out right now," Grimmjow frowned as his eyebrows tensed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"This is the Karakura Police Station. We have just discovered that Taikei Shirosaki had escaped from our custody."

". . . . Wh-what was that?!" Grimmjow shouted out in disbelief as he stood up. Nel noticed his panicked reaction and her expression became panicked as well.

Meanwhile, Ichigo groaned in pain as he reluctantly opened his eyes and rubbed at his head. His body felt like lead as he tried to move, but realized that he was something firm and with sheets. He blinked again and immediately recognized where he was, he was in the bedroom of his old apartment. How could this be? He thought the place would be cleaned out after the arrest

"Hey, yer finally up . . . ." Ichigo froze greatly at the voice, he remembered who it was. The attacker from earlier. Slowly, he turned his head and his breathing sharply hitched as his eyes widened at the person who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No . . . . Shiro . . . .?" he gasped in absolute terror. Shiro narrowed his eyes at him and a murderous smirk crept wildly across his face.

"Ichigo . . . ." he sneered, twirling the handle of the same butcher knife from before in his fingers before gripping it tightly. "What's tha difference . . . . between tha King . . . . an' his Horse? Care ta tell me that, ya fuckin' whore?"

* * *

Ahh! Le gasp! What am I doing?! Will Grimmjow try to save Ichigo in time, before Shiro could kill him?!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	20. Chapter 20

Dahhh! All the intensity going on in this chapter! What's gonna happen?! Read and find out!!

**Warnings (once again):** swearing, violence, possible OOC, possible rape, lemon, smut, and . . . . possible character death.(SPOLIERS!!)

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20**

"Please . . . .!" Ichigo panicked fearfully as he cringed away from his ex-boyfriend. "Please, Shiro . . . .!" But Shiro merely smirked at him, almost mockingly as he stood up. He pressed the sharp tip against his palm and twisted it, but no blood came out.

"Ya didn't answer my question, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, glancing away. "What's tha difference between tha King an' his Horse?"

"Please don't do this . . . ." Ichigo whimpered, backing away even further though his back was against the wall. "Don't do this to me, Shiro . . . ." Shiro glanced back at him and frowned as he paced around the bedroom slowly.

"That's funny . . . . I've said tha exact same thing when ya decided ta send me away," he replied quietly. "But ya did it anyway, ya didn't want me anyway." He stopped and stared at his reflection on the knife. "I just can't fuckin' believe it . . . . ya left me all alone, Ichigo." He suddenly whipped his head around, his narrowed gold-black eyes glared at him heatedly. "Ya fuckin' left me, ya fuckin' bitch!" he seethed, and Ichigo flinched greatly.

"No . . . .!" the teen cried feebly, the tears was already pouring from his frightened eyes. "Please, don't . . . ."

"Aw, doncha hear yerself when yer cry?" taunted Shiro with his sneer returning. "Ya know how pathetic yer soundin' right now? All cuz yer tremblin' from bein' around me." He stepped closer towards the bed, Ichigo shivered uncontrollably before he was grabbed by the ankle and was dragged onto his back.

"No! Don't kill me!" cried Ichigo. But Shiro chuckled lowly as he quickly pinned him down and straddled his waist.

"Ya know . . . . remember when that fucker was fightin' over this knife?" he smirked deviously, gazing at the sharp weapon. "An' while fightin', he gave me a fuckin' scar on my side." He gazed down at the scared teen and pressed the knife against his side. "It was then that ya thought that fucker was tryin' ta kill me, an' ya came back ta me wit' open arms. If only ya stay that way fer me ferever, Ichi . . . ." He angled the blade and harshly slashed into the fabric of Ichigo's shirt and into the skin as well.

"Agh!!" Ichigo cried out in intense pain. The blood was tricking down into the matress, staining the bedsheets into a deep red.

"Ah, guess I cut ya a bit too deep there . . . ." chuckled Shiro, lapping deftly at the blood-stained knife. Ichigo cried louder, gripping at the deep wound.

"Don't kill me . . . .! Please, don't kill me . . . .!" he whimpered frantically. His crying stifled when his cell phone suddenly rang. He stared at his attacker, who glared back before rummaging into the teen's pockets. "No . . . .!"

"Tch, I bet it's yer precious friend," mocked Shiro, pulling out the phone and pressed the talk button. "Yeah?"

". . . . No!" Ichigo's eyes widened in terror at the voice and whimpered. It was Grimmjow. Shiro seemed to noticed that also as his sneer widened and chuckled.

"Well . . . . if it isn't tha fucker," he smirked.

"Where's Ichigo?!" Grimmjow growled. "What did you do to him, you psycho?!"

"Aw, my poor King is right here . . . . an' he's feelin' a bit under tha weather," Shiro laughed, putting the knife aside and petted at Ichigo's hair.

"What did you do?! Where is he?!"

"Gr-Grimmjow . . . .!" cried Ichigo. "Help me!"

"Shut yer fuckin' mouth!" the albino instantly seethed, smacking him across the face. Ichigo cried out in pain, he knew it. He feared that something like this would happen.

"Ichigo!" panicked Grimmjow. "You motherfucker! I'll get you for this, I swear!"

"Ya think so?" questioned Shiro with a deadly mocking tone. "Ya think ya get me before dear Ichi here bleeds ta death?"

"What?!"

"Yer tha reason why this slut went against me, an' he's gonna pay fer it," sneered Shiro. "Ya won't save him, fucker--"

"The old apartment!" Ichigo yelled out in desperation. "Grimmjow! He's holding me here--"

"I said ta shut tha fuck up, ya whore!" Shiro snarled as he smacked him again.

"Ichigo!" yelled Grimmjow.

"It seems that I'll have ta teach this little slut a lesson," he gritted. "Ya will never get him alive, fucker." Without hesitation, he chucked the cell phone against the wall. The device immediately smashed into three pieces. The glare in Shiro's eyes increased ten-fold as he gazed at the frightened teen. "Yer fuckin' new boyfriend won't save you now, Ichigo," he muttered lowly, reaching for the knife. "I'm tha only one ya have."

* * *

"Fuck!" gritted Grimmjow, the anger and the fear was evident in his face as he heard the dead tone. "He got Ichigo! I have to go save him!"

"But Grimmjow, you can't do that!" panicked Nel. "We should call back the police and--"

"If they let that fucker escaped from their grasp, how will he get him back this time?!" Grimmjow scoffed angrily. "I'll be the one that can get him!"

"But, Grimmjow--"

"If we don't do something immediately, Ichigo'll die!" argued Grimmjow as he rushed into his bedroom and instantly came back out with his motorcycle helmet. "I'll get there faster than the cops! But call them anyway!"

"A-all right, Grimmjow!" stammered Nel, and the man rushed out of the house. "Wait! Do you know where he is?!"

"Yeah, I do!"

* * *

"Don't kill me . . . . don't kill me, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo, the pleas were futile against Shiro as the older man playfully slashed at his shirt. The blade every now and then deliberately nicked at the fragile skin, with small amounts of blood leaking out. "Don't kill me . . . . I-I'm so sorry . . . ." Shiro paused at his actions and gazed at him.

". . . . Oh, now yer sorry, ya slut?" he frowned mockingly. "Ya weren't so sorry when ya broke my heart that time. Ya broke my fuckin' heart, doncha know that?!"

"P-please . . . . you don't have to do this . . . ." cried Ichigo.

"Ya really think I wanna do this ta ya, Ichigo?" Shiro gritted lowly. "Ya think that I wanna go like this? I wouldn't have ta . . . . if ya had just stay wit' me, Ichigo. Ya should know that, before ya I had no one ta care 'bout me. I told ya 'bout my life . . . . how everybody, one by one, just abandoned me when I was growin' up. I thought ya wouldn't leave me . . . . but ya did anyway, just like the rest of them!"

Ichigo instantly cringed as he saw the knife rising and shut his eyes. He expected another slash at his abdomen, but felt something warm and moist fell onto his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at him. Shiro was gazing down at him, his eyes were filled with regretful tears. The grip on the knife was trembling slightly but he was still aiming the knife at Ichigo. "Why . . . .?" he muttered quietly.

"What . . . .?" whimpered Ichigo.

"Why doncha love me anymore, Ichigo . . . .?" Shiro asked quietly, as more tears dripped from his cheeks. "Why can't ya love me like before? Like when ya were a high school kid an' I was just some weird stranger . . . . I wanna be like that wit' ya, Ichigo." He raised the weapon higher and Ichigo whimpered louder.

"Please, Shiro . . . . don't kill me, don't do this . . . ." he whimpered.

"Tell me then . . . ." muttered Shiro, lowering the knife. "Ya wanna live fer me . . . . or fer him, Ichigo?" Ichigo stared wide-eyed at him in confusion, what does he mean by that? "I'll let ya live . . . . if ya just come back ta me, an' we can be together . . . ." His eyes then hardened a little and his jaws tensed. "But . . . . if ya want that fucker, then I'll have ta kill ya."

"No . . . .!"

"But I won't leave it like that, Ichigo . . . ." he muttered, suddenly holding the knife close to his own throat. "I'll kill ya . . . . an' then I'll kill myself. That way, we can be together in tha afterlife. No one will try ta tear us apart ever again."

"No . . . .! You can't do this, Shiro . . . .!" whimpered Ichigo.

"I won't have ta if ya come back ta me, Ichigo," Shiro replied, with a crazed grin appeared on his face as he removed the blade from his neck. "Stay wit' me, please . . . . or else I have ta do something that'll make ya love me ferever." Ichigo sobbed at the deadly ultimatum, either way he was going to die by the hands of Shiro. "Stop crying, my King," purred Shiro as he wiped at his tears though the orange-haired teen flinched sharply from his touch. "We're gonna be together, no matter what."

"No . . . .! No, please . . . .!"

"It'll just be ya an' me, Ichi. Together ferever."

"Please . . . ." Ichigo sobbed. "Help me . . . . Grimmjow . . . . save me . . . ." Shiro's expression instantly went rigid with rage and smacked him harshly across the face. Ichigo cried out in pain, he can taste the blood in his mouth before he was smacked again.

"WHY?! WHY CAN'T YA FUCKIN' LOVE ME, YA SLUT?!" Shiro screeched with such heated hatred as he struck him again and again. "THREE FUCKIN' YEARS WE'VE BEEN TOGETHER, AN' YA WANNA LEAVE ME JUST LIKE THAT?!" Ichigo screamed at each smack, his face was now covered with deep bruises and blood. "I WON'T HAVE IT!! I FUCKIN' WON'T HAVE IT!!" He raised the sharp knife high above his head, his widened eyes were nothing but death on the teen.

"SHIRO, NO!!" screamed Ichigo in absolute terror. In a split second, they suddenly heard a violently loud banging on the front door. Shiro halted his action and glared over his shoulders, he didn't believe that anyone had found his whereabouts that fast. Unless it was the police. Before he could think about it more, the door was finally kicked open.

"Shit!" Shiro gritted as he jumped off the bed and ran for the bedroom door. Before he could even reach for the doorknob, the door suddenly slammed open against him and he fumbled backward.

"You motherfucking piece of shit!" Grimmjow growled furiously, immediately punching him straight in the face.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out in relief, despite feeling gradually dizzy from the steady blood loss as he struggled to sit up. Shiro snarled angrily as he glared at the other man, murderous impulses were overriding any logical reasons in his mind as he gripped tightly on the sharp knife.

"What have you done to him, you fucking killer?!" seethed Grimmjow as he stepped forward, getting a quick glance at the injured teen before glaring at the albino. "I'll kill you for hurting Ichigo like that!"

"Go ahead an' try, ya fucker!" snarled Shiro as he charged at him with the raised weapon. Grimmjow quickly grabbed at his pale wrist and shoved him hard against the wall. He tried to knock the knife away from Shiro's grip but it was impossible, it seemed to be cemented into the hand.

"Let go of it, you motherfucker!" Grimmjow gritted as he shoved him again, but to no prevail as Shiro brutally shoved back.

"Yer fuckin' dead!" he screeched, managing to slash at him. Grimmjow staggered back as he hissed in pain, his left arm was deeply slashed.

"No! Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried in horror, but by moving forward his vision blurred from the loss of blood. Shiro glared at the wound he had given the man, and his deranged snarl twisted into a crooked sneer.

"Wait . . . .! I got it now!" he laughed, his eyes widened with evil glee. "Ichigo would only stay wit' me . . . . if I get rid o' this fucker! That's it! Only then, Ichigo could love me!"

"The fuck are you saying?!" gritted Grimmjow. "Ichigo would never love a monster like you! He will never go back to you!"

"Yer fuckin' wrong! I won't let that happen if I kill ya first!" snarled Shiro, as he raised the knife at him again. "If not, then I'll kill ya an' that fuckin' whore as well!"

"I won't let you!" Grimmjow growled. He quickly dodged the angered slash and grabbed at the arm. "Ichigo doesn't belong to anyone!" he snapped, tossing him into the hallway. Shiro grunted in pain as he stumbled to the floor, but his grip on the knife was undeterred as he struggled to get up. But Grimmjow pounced onto him and tried to rip the blade from his tightened knuckles. "Just give up! Ichigo will never go back to you, no matter what!"

"Shut tha fuck up! I'll kill ya, I'll fuckin' kill ya!" snarled Shiro as he thrashed around. He headbutted him backwards, straight into his face. Grimmjow grunted in pain as he felt blood flowing from his possibly broken nose, but he wouldn't let go. Doing that would mean death to him and Ichigo. He nearly succeded to get the knife from him, when he was elbow'd harshly into his side several times. It was getting too much from him, especially with the bleeding wound.

"Almost . . . .!" he gritted, the handle gradually slipping away from the albino's grip when he was elbow'd once more and his body suddenly gave up. But he managed to knock the knife away just as he was shoved off.

"I'll give ya a more painful death fer gettin' in my fuckin' way!" seethed Shiro as he attempted to strangle him. Acting quickly, Grimmjow punched him square in the face and swatted the weapon away, into the living room.

"I won't let you get away with this, you fucking bastard!" snarled Grimmjow as he punched him again. Shiro gritted in pain but pulled him into another headbutt. The blunet yelled out before both of them tumbled into the living room.

"I'll kill ya, an' Ichigo will fuckin' go back ta me!" snarled Shiro as he struggled to stand up and pulled Grimmjow with him, only to throw him back down. "Yer fuckin' dead, ya fucker!" He stomped down on the other man's torso, and Grimmjow choked out in pain. He couldn't believe that he was getting beaten by this crazed pychopath, and it was getting worse.

"Grimmjow . . . .! Don't die! Please don't die . . . .!" cried Ichigo from the bedroom. "Help me, please . . . .!" The desperate cries resonated through Grimmjow's head. It had gotten to him; he grabbed at Shiro's ankle and tripped him to the floor harshly.

"Agh!" Shiro yelled out in pain from the impact before he was pinned down.

"I won't die, Ichigo . . . .!" Grimmjow gritted determinedly, they heard the faint noise of sirens gradually getting louder. "It's over for you, you motherfucker!"

"No . . . .! No, it's not fuckin' over!" screeched Shiro, suddenly punched him in the jaw. Grimmjow was actually stunned from the harsh assault, it felt as though his jaw had gotten cracked. The albino took the opportunity and kicked him off before scrambling to stand up. "I'll kill ya before they get ta me!" he snarled with much insanity, kicking him again before his eyes darted frantically for the knife. One strike should do it, he would kill the man and it will be over.

"SHIRO!!" Shiro turned around and his eyes widened in nearly slow-motion. Ichigo was charging in front of him, with the sharp knife in his hands. For some reason, he couldn't move. In his mind, he thought that the teen couldn't be doing this to him. He thought the teen would never attempted something like this. But it happened.

"Ghh . . . .!" Shiro choked out the moment the tip ripped into his lower abdomen and then Ichigo tackled him down to the floor. His mind still couldn't comprehend what was happening, but he began to taste the blood vomiting from his mouth. He coughed and choked when he finally realized it, his former lover had just stabbed him. "Ich . . . . I-Ichigo . . . .?" he choked as he stared wide-eyed at Ichigo, who gazed back at him sorrowfully. "Wh-why . . . .?"

"Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Grimmjow, wincing as he had painfully gotten to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Shiro . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. "It was the only way to stop you . . . ."

"What . . . .? M-my King . . . ." choked Shiro, tears flowed down his cheeks in disbelief. "Ya really did this ta me . . . .?"

". . . . I'm so sorry, Shiro," whispered Ichigo, his eyes were glassy and red from crying. The sounds of police sirens were blaring loudly from outside of the busted door. The teen let go of the knife and staggered back, he was completely hazy from the blood loss as his vision became blurred and darkened. He barely noticed officers rushing in and shouting around before suddenly blacking out.

* * *

He was just staring at the blank white ceiling, barely paying attention to the beeping of the heart monitor and the dropping of the I.V.. He said nothing for over a day, he didn't even want to eat. He remembered what had happened; his former lover, Ichigo, had actually stabbed him. He would never though that the teen would do something like that, he thought that Ichigo would just cower away after all those time they have been together.

Why? Why did he do that to him? Was it because of Grimmjow, his new love in life? Or was it something else? His eyes dryly blinked at the ceiling as he barely winced at the dull pain in his healing stomach. He tried to understand why Ichigo stabbed him. He could have finished him off with a stab to the chest but didn't, even though he had brutalized the teen to the breaking point. He was trying to figure out of why Ichigo wanted to leave him for good.

_"You can't force me to do something like that, Shiro! They're my friends . . . .!"_

That's right. The first thing he enforced his authority on Ichigo was to question his relationship with his male friends. He didn't like them on the first day he saw them, to him they were in the way of him being happy with Ichigo. When the teen finally considered to be his lover, he immediately went verbal about his opinions. _"I don't trust them; they'd try ta get ya away from me, Ichigo,"_ he frowned after a few months that they had been dating.

_"Don't be ridiculous, Shiro,"_ scoffed Ichigo. _"Chad may have been a bit concern about our age differences, but the others doesn't wanna get between us."_ Still, his paranoia was getting to him; he would purposely pull Ichigo onto his lap whenever they would meet the teen's friends. _"Shiro, stop acting like this! You're making a scene in front of my friends!"_ Ichigo frowned at him as he wiggled from the tight and uncomfortable embrace.

It was one of those times in which he had struck Ichigo for the first time during an argument. At first, he was apologetic about it but soon realized that if Ichigo loved him long enough then he wouldn't really try to leave him after being hit a few more times. He had made sure that Ichigo would stay with him by accusing him of trying to leave him. _"Ya wanna leave me, Ichigo! I just know it!"_ he seethed angrily as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

_"No, Shiro! I would never leave you!"_ whimpered Ichigo, who had dark bruises over his face. _"You know I love you so much, baby . . . .!"_ Still, there were times when Shiro didn't need to act aggressive towards him. He would be gentle and tender for him, and called him his King.

_"My King . . . . ya have no idea how much I love ya,"_ purred Shiro, stroking through his younger lover's soft orange hair as they were laying in their bed from making love.

_"Hmm . . . . I love you too, Shiro,"_ smiled Ichigo as they kissed each other softly. But he was always irrational in the end. If Ichigo were to say something offhandedly or anything that slightly offended him, he would burst into an outrage and resulted in the teen getting bruised harshly. _"Wh-what did I do wrong, Shiro . . . .?"_ whimpered Ichigo, fearfully glancing up at him with blood drooling from his split lip.

_"Ya dare ta talk down on me like that in public, Ichigo?"_ gritted Shiro, glaring down at him. _"Right in front o' yer fuckin' friends?!"_ He knew that the abuse was becoming obvious to the teen's friends but he didn't care, he didn't care that they glowered angrily at him when confronted about the abuse.

_"Ichigo, this guy's not right for you!"_ frowned Rukia, pointing at the disgruntled albino. _"Why can't you see that?! You can't hide the black eye or anything else on your face forever!"_

_"It's nothing for you guys to be concern about!"_ scowled Ichigo. _"Shiro was a bit upset with me but he knows that he didn't mean it!"_

_"Quit fooling yourself, Ichigo! He shouldn't love you if he hurts you that much!"_ First it was that girl Rukia to leave, then it was that guy with the glasses named Uryuu. But it was Ichigo who had broken off his relationship with his childhood friend Tatsuki, then Chad, and finally Renji soon after his arm was broken.

_"No . . . .! Stay away from me, Renji . . . .!"_ whimpered Ichigo, as he fearfully cringed away in his hospital bed, clutching at his casted right arm. _"I can't be around you anymore . . . .!"_

_"What are you saying, Ichigo? I'm your friend!"_ Renji frowned in confusion and anger.

_"No . . . . Shiro said you're no good to me!"_ Ichigo whimpered. _"You're the reason why I'm became like this . . . .!"_ Since then, Ichigo had only Nel, and he had never liked her from the start. He thought he was getting successful of removing her from the teen's life. But then that man named Grimmjow came out of nowhere, and he began to have feelings for him. Finding that out, he was downright furious and took it out on defenseless Ichigo.

_". . . . Ya better fuckin' hope that I might get inta a good mood by tomorrow,"_ he gritted as he glared down at Ichigo, who was curled up in a corner and was sobbing in pain. _"If not . . . . then it means that it's yer fault, Ichigo."_ He thought that he had finally broken him, when he finally snapped and attempted to strangle him to death. But in the back of his head, he was glad that he didn't though he had wished that he had truly went through with it. He loved him so much, even though Ichigo was downright afraid of him to the point of being emaciated and sickly.

He had made a slight mistake and resulted in Ichigo missing for over a week. He was more enraged rather than worried for his whereabouts, going as far as bursting into Nel's apartment. He should have known that she had lied to him from the start, when he had saw Ichigo walking happily with Grimmjow as his new boyfriend. He confronted them but it was becoming his loss. _"What? Ya don't love me, Ichigo? Ya don't wanna be wit' me anymore?"_ he gritted angrily.

_"I can't be with someone who hurts me, even nearly kills me, like that,"_ Ichigo said boldly. _"I almost lost everyone because of you. And the way you'd treated me so terribly . . . . I can't go on like that, Shiro. I can never go back to you."_

"Ahh . . . ." Shiro sighed out, the first noise he had made all afternoon. He was trying to see it now, he was the reason why Ichigo had left so he can be happy. He realized that Ichigo was getting more and more depressed as their relationship progressed, because of the way he was treating the teen. But at first, they were happy. Very happy during the first few months.

_"Shiro . . . . why don't you like my friends?"_ seventeen-year-old Ichigo questioned with interest, as they walked away from the school after Shiro had waited for him.

_"I just don't, they're nothing but worthless craps,"_ frowned Shiro as he wrapped his arm around him. _"Compare to you, they're nothing for me to be interested in."_

_". . . . But Shiro,"_ Ichigo mutttered with a frown, _"they are my friends. They're the reason why I'm the person I am today."_ Shiro huffed at that but said nothing else. _"Well . . . . can't you at least try to become friends with them? That would make me very happy, Shiro."_ The teen glanced up to him with pleading eyes. _"Please, Shiro? For me?"_

_". . . . No, I won't,"_ Shiro replied stubbornly. Ichigo blinked at him before looking away, sighing sadly. That was it. That was when Ichigo was starting to feel depressed. Why hadn't Shiro had noticed that before? Maybe it was because he was too caught up being happy himself. He was happy that he was in love, but Ichigo wasn't as happy as much. If he had tried to do something to make Ichigo happy, then maybe none of this would have happened. Nobody would have been hurt.

"Hmm . . . ." sighed Shiro, his tired eyes watered at the conclusion. It was his own fault that Ichigo didn't love him anymore because of the abuse. He heard the door opened and a nurse walked in, routinely checking at the machine. He glanced at her and swallowed dully. "He . . . . Hey . . . ." he rasped out, and he immediately caught the nurse's attention. "Can . . . . can I get a notepad and a pen?"

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the same room. The older man only had a bandage wrapped around his left shoulder and arm but it was nothing to him compared to Ichigo, who was bedridden due to his injuries. He sat next to the teen and held his hand tenderly. "Are you feeling any better, kid?" muttered Grimmjow.

"Yeah . . . . the medicine is blocking out the pain," Ichigo replied hoarsely. "But it still hurts, though." Grimmjow sighed deeply as he glanced at the I.V. attached to the teen's wrist then back at his pale condition. "Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

"Yeah?"

"Shiro . . . . is he . . . .?" he mumbled.

"No, he's not dead . . . ." Grimmjow replied quietly, his thumb caressed at the teen's knuckles. "The stabbing . . . . it wasn't really fatal." There was a sign of relief in Ichigo's eyes; he knew that he had stopped his murderous ex-boyfriend but he was glad enough that he wasn't dead. "Ichigo . . . . how did you manage to get to him like that? I thought that . . . ."

"I thought so too, but somehow . . . . my body just ran out of the room and grabbed for the knife," muttered Ichigo. "I knew I stabbed him but . . . . after that, nothing until I woke up here and I saw you. Grimmjow, you know I didn't want to do that but it felt like I had no choice then."

"I know that, kid," sighed the older man as he let go of his hand and his fingers ran through the orange hair soothingly. "You're not the type to do something like that." Ichigo nodded a little, for some reason a thin trail of tear trickled down his cheek. "It's all right, Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow sighed as he quickly wiped the tear away. "Everything's okay now. Your family and Nel came when you were out, and they were very glad that we're okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah . . . . when we get better, we will get Shiro arrested," replied Grimmjow. "He won't try to get to us ever again." Ichigo nodded and was about to repond when they suddenly heard a distant scream.

"Wh-what was that?" the orange-haired teen exclaimed in alarm, as they then heard rushed running through the hallway.

"I don't know," frowned Grimmjow as he got up and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened it, a doctor was about to run past him. "Hey! What's going on?" he questioned.

"A patient . . . .!" the doctor replied with a panicked tone. "A patient just jumped out of the window as the nurse watched helplessly . . . .!"

* * *

The next chapter will be the last, sorta an epilogue. Til then!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	21. Chapter 21

The final chapter. Enjoy.

Dark Moon Rising by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21**

_My King._

_I am sorry. I am sorry for the pain and the abuse I had given you for the time we have been together. I hurt you because I was afraid of being alone, as I had been for my entire life. Remember when I told you that I have been in loveless after loveless foster family, that was probably it._

_Growing up like that might be the reason why I was holding in so much anger and messed up my way of thinking. If I had knew that sooner, then I wouldn't have tried to hurt you as much like that. But we both know that it's too late now. The guilt and the grief had already eaten my heart, if I stay alive then it would get even worse._

_I don't wish for you to forgive me. But I truly wish that you'd be happy with your life along with your new love. I'll see you next time in the afterlife, Ichigo._

_-Your Horse, Shiro._

* * *

Ichigo sobbed silently. Grimmjow just stood there behind him, with a solemn frown. There was only both of them, dressed in complete black, in front of a small tombstone, as the rain drizzled over them. It said 'Taikei Shirosaki'. It happened at that day.

Shiro finally admitted to himself that he was the one that he gave Ichigo pain and sorrow throughout the relationship. He asked the nurse for a notepad and a pen, and had scribbled something down. After that, he suddenly ripped off his I.V. and other wires from his body and stumbled for the window. Despite the panicked pleas from the nurse, he opened the window and without a word he jumped out.

That was then a scream was heard. Shiro was found seven stories below to the ground, a side of his head was splattered against the concrete ground and his eyes were wide from the fatal impact. Copious amount of blood drenched the albino's white hair and skin. There was a panic throughout the hospital. When it was found out that it was Shiro, Ichigo immediately felt an ice-cold horror shivered throughout his body.

He felt instant guilt in his heart, he couldn't believe that Shiro did something like that. That was then a note was found written on the notepad and was given to the teen. Ichigo couldn't help but cry sorrowfully, his first love commited suicide.

"No . . . .! I can't believe this . . . ." Ichigo whimpered, he was crouching down the entire time with the folded note clutching close to his heart. "Why . . . .?! Why did he do such a thing . . . .?!"

"Ichigo . . . ." Grimmjow muttered sorrowfully. Ichigo glanced up with him, the tears mixed in with the rain drenching his face.

"Why, Grimmjow?" he whimpered. "I've never wanted something like this to happen. But it did! It's my fault that I had wished death on Shiro before!"

"It wasn't your fault, Ichigo . . . ." muttered Grimmjow.

"Yes, it was!" cried Ichigo. "I shouldn't have done this to him but it happened! And now he's dead!"

"Ichigo, listen to me," Grimmjow frowned as he pulled him up into his arms. "It was never your fault in the first place. What Shiro did was wrong, but he doesn't want you to look like this. He doesn't want you to be sad anymore."

"But . . . .!" Ichigo couldn't finish talking as he resumed sobbing into the older man's chest. He didn't care that his ex-boyfriend had abused him greatly during their relationship. All he knew that he had loved him, and now it was over. "Grimmjow . . . .!" Ichigo sobbed. "Shiro's really gone . . . .!"

"I know, kid . . . ." he muttered, petting at his drenched hair.

"He was finally sorry, but he shouldn't have done that!"

"I know . . . ." Grimmjow muttered, but he was starting to feel pity for the dead man. He didn't know that Shiro was sick in the head. Nobody knew.

"If I . . . . if I had knew sooner that he was sick, then . . . .!" sobbed Ichigo, his body shivered from soaking cold. "I would've try to help him . . . .! Then he wouldn't had to kill himself!" His fist clutched at the note tighter, it was the final redemption to him. "I hate it . . . .! I hate it . . . .! I hate that he did it! Why?! Why?!"

"Kid . . ." Grimmjow muttered softly, hugging him tighter.

"I hate him! I hate him so fucking much . . . .!" cried the teen, but the angered tone was at no one. "He could've gotten help but he took the coward's way out! He's nothing but a fucking coward!" He coughed and hiccuped from the crying, the aching in his heart was getting too much for him. "Shiro . . . . Shiro . . . ." he mumbled in agony. "He's really gone . . . . I can't believe he's gone, Grimmjow . . . ."

"I know . . . . it's getting too much for you, Ichigo . . . ." the blue-haired man sighed. Ichigo coughed again before sobbing quietly, they didn't notice someone walking up to them until they realized an opened umbrella sheltered over their head. Ichigo glanced to his side and saw his father, he was also dressed in black but he was smoking.

"Ichigo, glad I found you with that bright hair of yours . . . ." muttered Isshin.

"Dad . . . .?" hiccuped Ichigo.

"Just came to see how you're doing, son," Isshin sighed, handing the umbrella to Grimmjow. "I hadn't seen you break down like that since Masaki's death . . . ." Ichigo sniffed sadly at that, over ten years since his mother died he hadn't expressed strong emotion like that until now. Isshin exhaled the white smoke as he glanced at the tombstone. "I know that you had loved him, Ichigo . . . ." he sighed. "It wasn't that it wasn't Shiro's fault, nobody ever knew how sick he was. Everybody else just assumed that he was an abusive, cold-hearted person that doesn't care about anyone, and I understand that."

"But, Dad . . . ." Ichigo mumbled, but the obvious was clear. Because of Shiro and his violent personality, nobody else but the three of them had came to the funeral. "This wasn't how I wanted it to happen . . . . He was truly sorry that he had given me so much pain, but I didn't want for him to die. I don't want anybody to die . . . ."

"I know that, Ichigo . . . ." sighed Isshin. "You can't really stop death, though. You and I both know that . . . . it's easier to prevent it, but it's inevitable in the end. Shiro's death should have been prevented but it happened anyway."

". . . . You're a doctor, couldn't you have seen the signs?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'm just a simple clinic doctor," shrugged Ichigo's father. "I'm no good in psychology."

"But . . . . aren't you pissed off that he hurt Ichigo?"

"Who wouldn't be? It's my son, for crying out loud," sighed Isshin. "But . . . . after finding out that Shiro was mentally sick, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him." Ichigo sniffed, the tears continued to run from his bloodshot eyes as he stared at the tombstone. The only thing that the man had asked him was that he would be happy. Nothing else. Thinking about it, he remembered that he was very depressed despite being in love with Shiro. The sadness would overtake his happiness more often than other times, almost to a point of thinking about suicide himself. They weren't so different after all.

"Shiro . . . ." he whimpered quietly. "I wish that you hadn't done this . . . . I would've wanted you to tell me that you're sorry . . . . and I would have forgiven you."

"Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Grimmjow, but Ichigo moved away from his hold and walked towards the tombstone.

"I know . . . . you said that I shouldn't forgive you, Shiro," he muttered as he knelt down. "You think that you don't deserve it . . . . but it's okay, everyone need to be forgiven one way or another. No matter what." A small, sad smile tugged at his lips as he ran his hand across the indented letters. "You were sick, I would've helped you if I had knew earlier. But nobody did, not even you. And I can't find myself to blame you." He moved closer and hugged the tombstone with one arm.

"I'm sorry that . . . . this had happened to you," he muttered. "But you shouldn't have done this to yourself. You could've gotten some help for yourself. To be honest . . . . I don't care that you think that I shouldn't forgive you just like that. You were my first love, Shiro." He then pressed his lips gently against the stone and his smile widened a little as the note was still clutched to his heart. "Thank you, though . . . . to ask me to be happy with my life along with Grimmjow. Thanks, Shiro. I hoped that your journey to the afterlife will be a safe and happy one . . . ."

* * *

_One year later . . . ._

Twenty-year-old Ichigo trailed lazily alongside Grimmjow as he carried a picnic basket. Mass amount of cherry blossom petals snowed over them as they walked past other people sitting on blankets in the park. "Here, give that to me, kid," smirked the twenty-five-year-old man as he took the food-filled basket from Ichigo.

"Hey! Quit calling me a kid!" scowled Ichigo. "I'm considered an adult since last summer, Grimmjow!"

"Really now?" quirked Grimmjow as he walked ahead of him. "You didn't mind it last week when we were--"

"Stop saying things out loud, you retard!" Ichigo frowned, catching up to him and kicking him in the leg. Grimmjow let out a playful yelp but continued walking. He then held his hand in a comforting matter, Ichigo glanced at him and couldn't help smile lightly at him. Nearly a year had passed since they became a couple; despite the horrific and tragic events that soon followed, it brought them closer and they couldn't be any happier.

"Where's your crazy-ass family? They said they would be around here," Grimmjow scoffed softly as he glanced around.

"It wouldn't be long, we'll find them eventually," replied Ichigo, clenching at his boyfriend's fingers tighter. "In the meantime, why don't we think about how long would it take to get our own place?"

"Why are you thinking about it? What's wrong with our old place?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Nel's there," the younger man replied simply, and Grimmjow let out an usual 'oh yeah'. "I feel insecured whenever she had that _face_ after we finished doing . . . . you know."

"Oh, right," Grimmjow smirked with a smug tone. "For me, I feel great." That earned him an elbow to the stomach.

"You're such a bastard, you know that?" scoffed Ichigo. The blunet simply smiled as he leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead. Ichigo glanced at him and smiled, leaning closer to kiss him back on his lips. ". . . . You're really a bastard, Pantera," he smiled.

"And you're still acting like a kid," Grimmjow smirked back. Ichigo playfully rolled his eyes at him, just as he recognized someone in a near distance. "Wait, I think that's Dad," he stated as they walked towards the said. "Dad! We're here!" he called, waving his hand. Sure enough, Isshin suddenly ran towards them, with a very ecstatic look on his face.

"MY DARLING ICHIGO!" he yelled joyfully. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND ARE FINALLY HERE!" Letting go of each other's hand, Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped away just in time as Isshin jumped to hug his son, only to fall flat on his face. "Agh! Can't believe you still got it, my beautiful son!" he muffled through the thick grass.

"Hey, Dad!" smiled Ichigo, pulling his father up to his knees. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're just right there!" Isshin replied as he publicly pranced around. "Just follow me, my gorgeous son!" Ichigo sighed in slight annoyance as he and Grimmjow followed him. As soon as they reached there, they saw their friends aside from the family on two blankets.

"Finally, you're here, guys!" Renji greeted happily with a quick wave.

"Yeah, Renji ate most of the food," frowned Rukia.

"With what proof?"

"You challenge to see if one of us could eat the most rice balls," Chad replied quietly.

"And Mr. Kurosaki won anyway," added Uryuu.

"Don't worry, we brought some more," shrugged Grimmjow as he and Grimmjow sat down.

"And no, Grimmjow didn't make the food and that's a good thing," Ichigo smirked, earning an annoying huff from the older man.

"I'm still trying," Grimmjow frowned.

"How can you set a turkey sandwich on fire, for crying out loud?" Ichigo argued humorously, and Grimmjow retorted by giving him a sharp noogie. "Ah! Ouch!" laughed Ichigo.

"Quit acting silly, we got enough of that from Goat-Face already," scoffed Karin, skimming inside the basket for a can of soda.

"Your Dad's still the same after all these times, Ichigo!" smiled Nel.

"Tch, don't remind me," scoffed the young man. He leaned close to Grimmjow's side and sighed in content when the strong arm wrapped firmly around him. After a week of raining, the trees bloomed out flowers so tremendously and attracted people into having picnics. The round, light pink-colored flower fell gently onto Ichigo's opened palm. He blinked in slight surprise and glanced down at the tiny flower, before a decent wind blew it away. "Huh . . . ." he sighed.

"Anything wrong, kid?" asked Grimmjow, noticing his fazed expression.

"Hmm? No, it's nothing," Ichigo replied with a shake of his head. They heard a small click of a digital camera and they saw Isshin smiling with far too much glee.

"Aw, look at the happy couple, cuddling so close together!" he exclaimed joyfully.

"Don't take take pictures of me, you idiot!" frowned Ichigo, kicking him square in the face.

"Why cand I, my darlding Ithygo?!" Isshin muffled from the foot against his face. Ichigo scowled as he kicked him again. After a while of conversing with his friends and family, the young man stood up eventually from the numbness of the legs.

"I'm gonna walk around for a while, Grimmjow," he said, his hand slipped casually from Grimmjow's.

"Hurry up and get back," Grimmjow replied quietly. Ichigo nodded and slowly walked away from the small party, tiny petals fluttered over his head as he walked towards a cherry blossom tree. It was pretty bigger than most other trees, when he walked underneath the pastel shade. Away from everyone, he reached inside his pocket and took out his wallet. He then took out the pale yellowed, folded paper out of the wallet. He sighed sadly as he unfolded the paper.

He still kept it. The final atonement from his first love. Shiro. After nearly a year since his ex-boyfriend's suicide, he couldn't find himself throw away the last thing he had from him. It was too special for him. "Shiro . . . ." he mumbled quietly, his chocolate eyes gazed slowly at the hasty yet honest handwriting. "I wonder how you're doing out there . . . . in the afterlife." He folded the note back before slipping it back into his wallet.

_"My King . . . ."_

Ichigo's heart jolted suddenly at a familiar voice whispered by his ear. What was that? Could it be . . . .? He glanced around quickly but he saw no one, it was nobody. His eyes widened in anticipation before glancing down in false hope. "I must be going crazy . . . ." he muttered sadly. "I couldn't really had heard him . . . ."

_"Ichi, my King . . . ."_

Ichigo gasped sharply at the voice and whipped his head around. He felt his body shivered and his eyes widened once again. It was Shiro. His gold-black eyes were soft with content and his smile was small and gentle as he leaned against the tree. "Sh . . . . Shiro . . . .?" Ichigo gasped softly but he couldn't try to reach for to see if he was real.

"I'm glad, Ichigo . . . ." sighed Shiro. "I'm glad yer really happy wit' Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo immediately felt tears trickling from his eyes, this can't be real but it was. "Ya forgiven me, King . . . . even though I've never asked fer it. An' cuz o' that . . . . I managed ta get ta tha afterlife, safe an' sound."

"Shiro . . . ." Ichigo whimpered breathlessly.

"Thanks, my King . . . ." Shiro smiled, a transparent tear fell down on his white cheek. "I still love ya . . . . Ichigo . . . . I'll see ya later." And just like that, Shiro vanished into the petal-filled wind. Ichigo blinked and realized what had happened.

"Shiro . . . ." he gasped, he was too late to reach for him. Only his hand was now touching the thick bark of the tree. "Shiro . . . ." He swallowed hard before sobbing silently, falling down to his knees. "Me too . . . . I still love you too . . . ." he sighed deeply, his hand was still against the tree before curling into a light fist. "Thanks, Shiro . . . ."

"Ichigo . . . .?" Ichigo glanced up, teary-eyed, at Grimmjow. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" he frowned concernedly as he knelt beside him. But Ichigo shook his head with a small smile.

"It's nothing, Grimm . . . ." he replied, he snifled before letting out a small laugh. "It's just that . . . . I saw Shiro, against this tree."

"Shiro?" Grimmjow questioned surprisingly. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah . . . ." smiled Ichigo, wiping away the last of his tears. "He was happy that I was happy. I prayed that he got into the afterlife safely, and he did. Grimmjow . . . . he was very glad that I had forgiven him. He was so happy." Grimmjow sighed deeply before smiling himself.

"Are you really okay, kid?" he asked.

"Of course, you idiot," Ichigo replied happily, his chocolate eyes glistened to prove his point. "Shiro just came back to make sure if his wish was fulfilled. And it did." His arms wrapped around the other man into a blissful embrace. "He was my first love and I do still have feelings for him . . . . but you're the one that I love, Grimmjow."

"Yeah . . . ." sighed Grimmjow, kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too, kid." Ichigo smiled and kissed him back on the lips. The kiss was short-lived as they moved away and stood up.

"Grimmjow . . . . can we do something next week?" the younger man asked as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Sure . . . . What are we gonna do?"

* * *

"We're almost there, kid . . . ." Grimmjow said as they walked through rows of gravestones and was holding his lover's hand. Ichigo nodded, in his arm was a bouquet of fresh flowers. They remembered where it was, they were getting near to it.

"I think I see it, Grimmjow," replied Ichigo, looking a little to his left. He was right, they reached the tombstone. Ichigo smiled as he stared at the name, 'Taikei Shirosaki'. "Hey, Shiro . . . ." he sighed as he knelt in front of the small stone. "Thanks for making sure that I was happy. I still am . . . . and Grimmjow's right here with me." Grimmjow simply nodded in acknowledgement, letting the other man to speak his peace. "I brought these for you, to show you my gratitude," smiled Ichigo, as he left the flowers against the stone. "I hope that your stay in the afterlife is making you happy."

". . . . You're done, Ichigo?" asked Grimmjow. Ichigo glanced up to him, his eyes glistened with happy tears.

"Almost, Grimm," he smiled. He glanced back at the tombstone and his fingers caressed at the carved name. "I'll see you later, Shiro . . . . Good-bye." He kissed gently at the cool stone before standing up. "Come on, let's hurry up and meet our friends."

"All right, kid," smiled Grimmjow, his arm wrapped around him comfortably as they walked. ". . . . I know you still got the note, Ichigo." Ichigo blinked in surprise and glanced up at him. "I often noticed that you would stare at it at nighttimes, but I'm not mad about it."

"Really, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah . . . . you're not the only one who still have sentimentals from their first love," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Huh? Does that apply to you?" Ichigo smirked.

"Hmm, maybe," the blunet replied.

"Like what?"

"Well . . . . remember that bat-shaped pendant you saw me wearing a few weeks back?" he asked.

"Really? I didn't notice that you got that from your first love," Ichigo exclaimed surprisingly. "I'm pretty oblivious about most things."

"Yeah, I notice that," smirked Grimmjow, earning an elbow to the stomach. "Ouch! Stop hurting me!"

"You started it, Grimm . . . ." smiled Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned down to kiss his lips. Ichigo smiled and kissed back. All the while, the bouquet ruffled a little before Shiro reappeared, sitting leisurely on his tombstone as he gazed happily at the dwindling couple.

"Yer welcome, my King . . . ." he smiled before dwindling away himself. "Good-bye . . . ."

* * *

The End.

Thanks for reading my story. I hoped you readers have enjoyed it. I just created a new supernatural story called **'Crescent'**, and it's really good. Also, I'm currently writing my first ever AiIchi story. Check it out soon! Until next time!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll upload a new story ASAP!!


End file.
